EL REGRESO
by Pasu Glenoa
Summary: La enfermedad de sarada les separa, Sasuke se encuentra en Central como capitán general de la Internacional mientras Sakura se encuentra con Sarada en Konoha para que se cure. La distancia les duele a los tres, lo que no se esperan es el mazazo que les llegará doce años después. (Continuación/epilogo de La doble cara del clan, no habrá más)
1. Prólogo

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Prologo**

Sakura cargaba a Sarada con cariño. Era su día para partir, Sasuke cerro el compartimento cuando metió las maletas.

-En la estación te estarán esperando tus padres y el mío.-Le dijo un poco apenado.-No tardareis mucho en llegar.

El silencio se impuso de golpe aquel viaje era inevitable si querían que la visión de Sarada mejorase pero les estaba destrozando. Sasuke quiso ir con ellas pero el trabajo en la oficina se lo impedía.

Se besaron intensamente, no sabían cuando se volverían a encontrar y ante esa perspectiva lloraban.

-Volved pronto.-Susurró Sasuke mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la de su mujer.-Todo esto es por mi culpa, lo siento.

-Eso no es verdad.-Cortó Sakura.-Sarada se pondrá bien y volveremos a estar juntos antes de lo que pensamos, ya lo verás.

La alarma que indicaba que el tren se iba en breve sonó, Sasuke beso a su hija en la frente al borde de las lágrimas, le destrozaba ver a su hija con los ojos vendados. Durante aquellos dos años de vida había pasado la mitad entre médicos sin saber cuál era el problema, Karin, Misaki y Pakura se metieron de lleno en la investigación sin dar con ella hasta que Tsunade decidió hacerse cargo del caso obligando a que la familia se separase.

Bajó al andén con un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que se separaban, durante meses, deseó dejar el puesto pero necesitaban su sueldo para vivir, Sakura decidió dejar su trabajo para hacerse cargo de la pequeña.

-Ven a visitarnos pronto.-Le pidió Sakura antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que aquello era difícil. La Internacional estaba teniendo problemas muy gordos de desapariciones de rasos que requerían de la presencia del capitán general.

Las despidió con la mano mientras el tren se marchaba de la estación. Su teléfono móvil sonó, le ignoró mientras observaba como el tren se iba haciendo más pequeño a medida que se alejaba, solo en ese momento dejo que las lágrimas campasen a sus anchas por sus mejillas. Su vida se había vuelta muy solitaria en aquel momento.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero AGRADECEROS a los lectores que me habéis brindado el tiempo en mandarme un review en el último capitulo, pensé que no iba a recibir ninguno XD.**

 **Y ahora aquí tenéis el inicio del nuevo fict, quiero aclarar que cuando terminé La doble cara del clan por escrito no pensé en ninguna continuación pero cuando me puse a pensar me di cuenta de que me gustaría saber que es lo que pasó después y acabe trazando esto que os estoy presentando. Pero para los que no les gusta nada los ficts largos estáis de enhorabuena ya que este será considerablemente mas corto, ya que lo tengo organizado en 10 CAPITULOS, la extensión de cada uno puede ser un poco más larga de lo habitual, aunque de momento no tengo capítulos de larga extensión como en la segunda parte de La doble cara del clan (donde me agobie un poco en el ultimo capitulo y que vosotros lo tenéis dividido en tres ya que me parecía una salvajada .), de todas formas espero que disfrutéis de este fict que es como nuevo ya que aquí voy a reducir considerablemente los personajes OC, ya entenderéis porqué lo digo y pretendo desarrollarlo en otro sitio.**

 **El "estreno"** **de este fict está previsto para Enero de 2018, aproximadamente el 8 de ENERO y veré si la publicación es semanal o quincenal, pero cumpliré con las fechas. Los que me leéis desde hace tiempo sabéis que suelo cumplir y que cuando no es así aviso con tiempo, pero con el primer capítulo os diré de forma definitiva si es semanal o quincenal.**

 **Avisaros de que es muy probable (si me acuerdo) de que lo publique a su vez en la plataforma de WATTPAD de forma simultánea, algo que inicie con el fict anterior pero que lo deje colgado (me pondré a publicarlo de nuevo con revisiones el próximo año) .**

 **UN BESAZO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _11 años después._

Sakura abrazo a su hija en cuanto la vio en la sala de espera. Había quedado allí para pasar consulta con Tsunade después de la academia.

-Sarada llevaba un paquete envuelto, lo agarraba con cariño.

-¿Qué es eso, cielo?-Le preguntó curiosa su madre.

-Un regalo para papa.-Le contestó desganada mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa.-Por el día del padre y eso.

-¿Y qué es?

-Un pisapapeles.

-Habrá que enviárselo ya, si queremos que llegue el día clave.

-No, podemos esperar a que venga el tío Kaito.

Sakura iba a contestar cuando Tsunade entró para recogerlas.

-Venga chicas, vamos a ver qué tal han salido los análisis.

Sakura se levantó mientras que Sarada como era la costumbre, se hacia la remolona. Odiaba ir al médico ya que siempre lo había pasado mal desde pequeña.

-Venga, vamos Sarada.-Le apremió Tsunade con cariño.-Estoy segura de de que todo está bien.

Sarada le sonrió mientras se levantaba y las seguía hasta la consulta.

* * *

Miyoshi miró con desconfianza el paquete que le había llegado a nombre de Sasuke. Lo cogió y se lo llevó.

-¿Qué es?-Le preguntó Sasuke en cuanto le dejó el paquete.

-No lo sé.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cogió el paquete mientras sacaba un kunai, Miyoshi se quedó allí para curiosear lo que había en él.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó alejándose de la mesa escandalizada.

Dentro estaba la cabeza cercenada del anterior capitán, el cual llevaba desaparecido seis meses.

Sasuke a pesar de la impresión metió la mano en la caja y sacó la nota que había en ella.

-"Temblad, seréis los próximos".-Leyó.-Llama al equipo de investigación, que busquen huellas en el paquete. Yo me encargaré de hablar con los Portavoces.

Miyoshi salió corriendo aliviada de poder salir, Sasuke buscó un pañuelo para poder limpiarse la mano, le estaba poniendo nervioso la sangre.

* * *

Kaito no paraba de reírse de la historia que le había contado Obito cuando apareció Sasuke blanco como el papel.

-Reunión urgente.-Dijo nervioso.-Os espero en la sala de reuniones.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó levantándose de su escritorio.

-¿Será por el ex capitán Yahiko?-Preguntó Obito mientras se asomaba desde el despacho de su superior.

-Espero que no, porque no son buenas noticias.

Kaito volvió a entrar a su despacho donde recogió un cuaderno para la reunión mientras trataba de mentalizarse para la posible información que tenía Sasuke para ellos.

Por el camino se encontró con Chizuru y Chie hablando entre susurró s de forma seria.

-Hola chicas-Las saludó mientras las alcanzaba.

-Hola, ¿sabes algo?

-No, pero creo que es algo serio.

-Sasuke estaba muy pálido, ¿será que después de tanto se sabrá algo de Yahiko?

Entraron en la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraban los demás Portavoces que les saludaron mientras se sentaban en un silencio incómodo. Al poco tiempo apareció Miyoshi seguida del jefe del departamento de investigación científica seguido de Sasuke que cerró la puerta con nerviosismo.

-Os he reunido con urgencia…-Comenzó con esfuerzo.-Porque hoy me ha llegado un paquete y….en su interior se encontraba una parte del cuerpo de Yahiko.

La reacción de los Portavoces no se hizo esperar, Sasuke por su parte dejo la nota ya limpia sobre la mesa.

-Eso acompañaba al paquete.

Kaito fue el primero en leerla en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué parte….de…había?-Preguntó preocupado al leer la nota y pasárselo a Chie.

-No creo que quieras saberlo.

-¿Está…

-Sí, lo está.-Le aseguró Sasuke sin mirarles.

-Entonces, ¿quién está detrás de esto?-Preguntó Chie.

-No lo sé, debe de ser alguien que odia la institución.

-Entonces todos los rasos desaparecidos durante estos años están como el ex capitán?-Preguntó Shu tras leer la nota.

-Espero que no, pero mi intuición me dice que hay conexión.-Confirmó Sasuke con pesar.-Os he reunido porque no se me ocurre que hacer ante esto.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto, mama?

La mujer ignoró a su hija mientras llamaba a la puerta de la gran residencia de la familia Washu, la familia feudal de Konoha. Miró a su alrededor por si alguien las veía. Le colocó con nerviosismo la capucha a su hija.

-¿Desean algo?-Les preguntó la mujer del servicio.

-Veníamos a hablar con Kuramoto, soy Michiko Ito, la mujer del feudal de Central.

La mujer les guio hasta una sala de estar mientras se iba a buscar al señor Washu.

-No esperaba volver a encontrarnos.-Dijo la señora Washu mientras dejaba una bandeja.-Desde que dejo tu marido el puesto de feudal no volvimos a vernos. Eri estas hecha toda una mujer.

La joven se sentó frente a la anfitriona y aceptó la taza de humeante café mientras su madre se sobaba las manos.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí, Michiko?-Le preguntó Kuramoto mientras entraba.

* * *

Sarada entró en casa seguida por Sakura a la que le quitó el regalo.

-Que no se te olvide dármelo, el día del padre.

-Que venga él a buscarlo.-Soltó molesta desde el piso de arriba.

-Ya hemos hablado….

Tiró con fuerza el regalo el cual sonó como se rompía. Sakura suspiró con preocupación, ya no sabía cómo controlar a su hija, no quería entender la situación por mucho que se lo explicase, Sarada se encerró en su cuarto tras un fuerte portazo.

Sakura inspiró hondo y cogió el teléfono, debía de llamar a Sasuke ya que tenía que saber el avance de la salud de su hija pero no le contestó, algo extraño ya que siempre la cogía al quinto tono. Cerró los ojos nerviosa, todo parecía ir de mal aquel día, contó mentalmente hasta diez para no echarse a llorar.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta nervioso, no tardaron en abrirle, no estaba preparado.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó Konan.

-Hola, tenemos que hablar.

Konan le dejó pasar en silencio. Sasuke entró al salón sin dejar de pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Konan la cual le miró con curiosidad. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sakura y no podía atenderla en ese momento por lo que se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

-Atiende si quieres.-Le dijo Konan.

-No tranquila, luego llamó.

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, no tengo el cuerpo para nada.

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro, Konan prefería no pensar en lo que tenía que decirle, a juzgar por su cara no debía de ser algo bueno.

-Hace unas horas me enviaron un paquete.-le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Es sobre Yahiko, ¿no?-Le preguntó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-….Si.

-¿Si?

-Yahiko….no va a…volver….lo siento.-Le contestó esquivando la mirada de Konan, estaba siendo muy difícil todo aquello.

-¿Qué había en el paquete?

-Konan….

-¿Qué había en el paquete?-Le cortó tajante.

-…

-¡Dímelo!-Le exigió.-Necesito saberlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿De qué vas?-Le exigió.-¿Vienes a darme la información a medias?

-Dentro estaba su cabeza.-Le contestó de sopetón.

Konan le miró sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción algo que le preocupó considerablemente.

-Konan….

-Márchate.

-Ko…

-Lárgate.-Le volvió a cortar.-No habéis hecho vuestro trabajo investigando bien, seguro que lo has hecho por todo lo que te hizo en el pasado.

-¡No!-Le gritó Sasuke.-Me ofende que pienses así.

Konan se levantó y arrastró a Sasuke hasta la puerta donde le empujó fuera de su casa, Sasuke no opuso resistencia. Entendía su dolor pero la acusación le había dolido considerablemente ya que desde que desapareció el primer raso no hicieron más que investigar sin descanso.

* * *

Kaito escuchaba el comunicado que daba el representante de la Internacional que confirmaba la muerte del ex capitán Yahiko. Obito se asomó a su despacho.

-¿Es cierto lo de….

-Sí, la reunión urgente fue por eso.-Le contestó un poco tensó.

-Entonces los rasos desaparecidos, ¿han…..

-No lo sabemos.-Le cortó Kaito.-Queremos creer que no, solo nos ha llegado….

Frenó porque era incapaz de decirle lo que llegó de Yahiko a las oficinas.

-Es mejor que no se sepa que es lo que ha llegado, créeme. Probablemente Sasuke tendrá pesadillas.

-Entiendo…

* * *

-Ya no sé qué más hacer.-Confesó Sasuke al encargado del departamento científico forense.-Sin huellas seguimos sin nada.

-La ca….el cadáver tampoco tenía huellas.

-Vale gracias por el duro trabajo de hoy.

-Era la prioridad, capitán

-De acuerdo, podéis irnos a descansar, ya habéis hecho mucho bastante hoy.

Se quedó solo en el despacho procesando todo lo que había pasado el día y solo con repasarlo se mareaba.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, era Sakura, suspiró mientras lo volvía a dejar sobre la mesa, Miyoshi se asomó.

-¿No vas a cogerlo?

-No sé si estoy preparado para hablar sin que se me note.

-Es tu mujer, ¿no?

-Sí, es Sakura.

-Cógele el teléfono, hablas con ella a diario y se va a preocupar.

-¿A qué has venido?-Le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Venía a preguntarte si te vienes a cenar.

-No tengo el estómago para….

-Ni yo, pero no quiero irme a casa tan pronto, después de ver…ya sabes.

-Sí, te entiendo. No creo que me duerma.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Te invito a una copa.

-Primero tenemos que comer, sino te va a sentar fatal el alcohol.

Miyoshi recogió el bolso de su escritorio mientras Sasuke cerraba su despacho.

-Y llama a Sakura que seguramente tiene algo importante que contarte de la pequeña Sarada, ¿la has vuelto a ver?

-Ya sabes que no, desde la última operación no pude acercarme a Konoha.

-Deberías cogerte unas vacaciones e ir a verlas, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión verte.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, no solía hablar de esos temas con gente que no fuese de su familia, Kaito les miro mientras se acercaban a la puerta de salida.

-¿Te vienes a tomar algo?-Le preguntó Sasuke alcanzándole.

-Debería ir a casa, pero después de lo de hoy….

-Pues venga, avisa a Wataru y nos vamos.-Le dijo Miyoshi.

Kaito sacó el teléfono cuando aparecieron los demás Portavoces los cuales se apuntaron para cenar todos juntos.

* * *

-Sakura.-le llamó Naruto acercándose a ella por la calle.

-Buenos días Naruto.-Le saludo con cansancio.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó al ver el tono con el que contestó.

-Sí, todo bien al menos.-Le aclaró forzando una sonrisa.-Dime, ¿qué querías?

-¿Pasa algo en Central o sabes algo?-Le pregunto tras comprobar que no había oídos indiscretos.

-No que yo sepa, ayer no pude hablar con Sasuke, ¿pasa algo?

-Ayer se instaló la feudal de Central junto al feudal de Konoha.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba el camino.-Dejaron de ser feudales hace unos quince años, son unos ciudadanos más. Habrá querido cambiar de aires.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ya lo creo, no te preocupes por ello. Los feudales eran una lacra en Central, llevan toda la vida dando problemas desde que dejaron de ser feudales.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo.

-Preocúpate por tu aldea.-Le aconsejó Sakura frenando frente al hospital.-Por Central ya está Sasuke.

-Ya pero ya sabes como soy.

Sakura le sonrió y le acaricio el pelo siempre que tenía problemas en casa lo hacía.

-Te preocupa que Sasuke no te haya llamado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ayer no me cogió el teléfono, nunca lo ha hecho y me preocupaba.-Le confesó.-Sobre todo porque le dije que Sarada tenía revisión.

-Seguro que no es nada y hoy hablas con él.

-Eso espero.-le dijo sonriéndole.-Hablamos luego que tengo que pasar consulta en cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Miyoshi entró en el despacho de Sasuke sin llamar, estaba un poco alterada.

-Acaba de llegar otro paquete.-Le informó.

Sasuke salió corriendo, sobre el escritorio de Miyoshi había una caja, el mensajero aún estaba allí y le miraba nervioso.

-¿Has llamado….

-Sí, he llamado a científica.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba el encargado.

-¿Ese es el paquete?-Les preguntó cuándo les alcanzó.

-Si.

-Abrámoslo en mi despacho.

Cogió el paquete y lo llevo a su despacho, Miyoshi antes de seguirles despidió al mensajero, el cual se sintió aliviado de poder marcharse de allí.

Sacó el cajón unas tijeras, miro a sus compañeros, suspiró y la abrió. En el interior había fotos, demasiadas. Fue sacándolas en silencio mientras se las pasaba a los demás hasta que Miyoshi se dio cuenta de que algunas fotos estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Hay un bulto ahí abajo.-Informó el raso.

Sasuke sacó las fotos con urgencia para descubrir una mano, Miyoshi soltó las fotos como acto reflejo.

-Déjeme las fotos y la caja.-Le pidió el raso.-Comprobare de quien es.

Sasuke le extendió la caja tras meter las fotos de nuevo. Ver fotos de los familiares de todo los altos cargos de la Internacional le había dejado en shock.

-Voy a…..por toallitas.-Le dijo Miyoshi cuando estuvieron solos.

-No, yo necesito agua y jabón.

Ambos salieron con urgencia del despacho, la sensación de tener las manos manchadas les estaba disgustando a los dos muchísimo.

* * *

Kaito colgó cuando entró Obito con una taza de té para paliar la resaca que tenía su jefe.

-Aquí le traigo su salvación para la resaca.

-Gracias.-Le contestó con dolor.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿malas noticias?

-Pues sí, la fábrica de espíritus protectores esta que no da abasto desde que se dio el comunicado la gante no ha hecho más que comprar y hacer encargos.-Contestó mientras se tomaba el té.

-Pues he escuchado que tenemos fugas de la Internacional.-Le comentó Obito preocupado.

-Eso es porque no confían ni en su fuerza ni en la Internacional.

-No sé si es por desconfiar en la Internacional, yo creo que ante tanta desaparición de rasos y la muerte del ex capitán tienen miedo.

-Así solo descuidaremos la seguridad no solo nuestra sino de todo Central.-Se lamentó Kaito.-Irse no creo que signifique no desaparecer y no morir.

-¿Seguro?

-No, pero algo me dice que será así.

-Bueno, de momento tomate el té para esa resaca, que tenemos informes que rellenar.-Le recordó antes de salir del despacho de su capitán.

* * *

-Mama.-Le llamó Sarada mientras cogía los vasos del fregadero.

-Dime.

-Papa, ¿nos quiere?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Le contestó alarmada.-Claro que nos quiere.

-¿Por qué no viene nunca?

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido.

-Antes llamaba, ahora ni eso.-Le cortó tajante.-Anoche y esta mañana te vi llamándole, no me mientas.

-Si te quieres empeñar en eso adelante, pero luego no me vengas llorando por lo injusta que has sido con él.

-Para mí no es mi padre, no recuerdo haber hecho algo con él, mi padre es el abuelo Fugaku.

-Habla con él sobre tu padre, a ver que te dice.-Le espetó Sakura muy disgustada.

Sarada se marchó en silencio sin decir nada, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dolía mucho lo que Sarada decía de su padre. Sasuke se esforzaba por mandarle la máxima cantidad de dinero para el tratamiento de su hija, se arrepentía de no haberle llevado la contraria cuando ambos decidieron que lo mejor para su hija era quedarse allí, en Konoha.

Aún recordaba la última vez que Sasuke estuvo en Konoha. Estuvo una semana allí para la operación de su hija, semana que casi le cuesta el trabajo. Sonrió al recordar lo pendiente que estuvo de la pequeña la cual le buscaba mimosa.

-Si supieras lo importante que eres para tu padre.-Suspiró.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, todo esto no me gusta. Una cosa es que vayan a por nosotros y otra buen distinta es que vayan a por nuestras familias.

-Seguimos sin pistas, ¿no?

-Sí, solo se sabe que nos están enviando a Yahiko a cachitos.

Kaito se quedó en silencio procesándolo todo mientras Sasuke daba vueltas por el despacho de su compañero.

-¿Seguís con la fábrica de espíritus protectores?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Necesito hacer un encargo urgente.

Kaito se asustó al ver el miedo de Sasuke, lo cual le puso nervioso. Él también tenía familia que proteger.

* * *

-A todos los países les pasa lo mismo.-Contestó Shikamaru.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no vienen y se instalan en las instalaciones que tienen en la frontera?-Se preguntó Naruto.

-Será por los acuerdos, el Kazekage comenta que hablara con el capitán general.

-Yo también debería, no tengo muy buena espina sobre esto.-Comentó mientras se levantaba.-Sasuke lleva dos días sin hablar con Sakura y eso es muy raro.

-¿Sospechas que ha pasado algo?

-Algo me dice que sí, llamaré a Sasuke.

Descolgó el teléfono, Shikamaru hizo amago de marcharse pero Naruto le hizo un gesto para que no se marchara. El teléfono le dio tono pero no le contestaron.

-Nada, luego volveré a intentarlo más tarde.

-¿Propones algo?

-Aumentare la seguridad pero tengo que pensar cómo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-Todos los Protectores están puestos.-Le informó el raso.

-De acuerdo, podéis retiraros.-Le contestó Sasuke distraído al ver una persona subiendo las escaleras de las oficinas.

Se acercó corriendo hasta él, le llamó un par de veces pero no le hizo ningún caso por lo que tuvo que agarrarle del brazo y girarle. Se trataba del Kanae, el hijo del fallecido feudal.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le espetó deshaciéndose del agarre.

-Eso me pregunto yo. Este sitio no es para andar como si fuera un centro comercial.

-Soy el feudal y puedo hacer lo que me dé la g….

-No, haga el favor de marcharse.-Le pidió con educación.

-Me iré cuando quiera.

Sasuke le agarró del brazo de nuevo y le arrastró hasta la salida mientras se resistía gritando la falta de respeto hacia su persona.

-No vuelva a pisar las oficinas.-Le amenazó Sasuke.

-Usted no es quien para decirme lo que debe hacer, soy el feudal y gracias a mi existi…..

-No se confunda.-Le cortó Sasuke muy serio.-Hace mucho tiempo que no os debemos nada.

-Eso es arreglara.-Dijo con desdén mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

Sasuke observó cómo se marchaba conteniéndose las ganas de matarte. Si el padre era pedante y soberbio el hijo había subido de nivel y le había superado.

* * *

Corrió a coger el teléfono y casi se cae por el camino.

-¿Si?

-Hola.-Le saludó Sasuke desde el otro lado.-¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, estamos bien las dos ¿y tú? Ayer no me lo cogías el teléfono.

-Tuve mucho trabajo y cuando vi las llamadas ya era muy tarde.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí y no. Escúchame, te voy a mandar un espíritu protector para Sarada. Quiero que lo use.

-De acuerdo.

El silencio se impuso en la línea telefónica, Sasuke no sabía como se tomaría Sakura la petición que iba a hacerle.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor pero no me hagas preguntas.

-Si me dices eso no esperes que…

-Te prometo que te lo explicaré, pero no ahora.

Sakura acabó cediendo al ver el tono de preocupación y urgencia de su marido.

-De acuerdo, soy toda oídos.-Le dijo para tratar de calmarle.

* * *

Deidara aguantaba al hijo del ex feudal con paciencia. La tienda debía de estar cerrada hacia una hora pero Kanae se presentó cinco minutos antes para comprar sellos protectores pero preguntaba de todo una y otra vez, Kioko salió de la trastienda con el encargo de Sasuke, lo dejo en el mostrador mientras recogía papel para envolver el estuche de gafas, Kanae las agarró. Deidara casi le da un guantazo en la mano pero se contuvo.

-¿Desde cuándo vendéis gafas?-Le preguntó mientras se las ponía.-Y graduadas.

-No es para usted.-le contestó Kioko mientras le extendía la mano para que se lo devolviese.

-Pues me gustan, ¿lleva espíritu protector?

-Si.-Le contestó Deidara mientras le quitaba las gafas.-Pero tiene que facilitarnos las gafas.

-¿Cómo se pueden quitar los protectores?-Le preguntó de repente.-Lo digo para saber si son segu…

-Es la quinta vez que me lo pregunta, ¿va a comprar algo?-Le espetó furioso.-La tienda lleva cerrada una hora.

Kioko observó a su jefe preocupada, ya que la política de la empresa era "los clientes lo primero" pero claro Kanae se había ganado que le contestasen así.

-¿Acaso sabe quién soy?-Le espetó mientras dejaba los sellos sobre el mostrador.

-Sí, un cliente mas.-Contestó Kioko.

-Deberías despedir a tu empleada, no sabe que hay…

-Es mi socia.-Le cortó Deidara furioso.-Márchese y vuelva mañana cuando la tienda este abierta.

-No pienso mezclarme con la chusma.

-Muy bien, no se queje.

Deidara salió del mostrador, agarró a Kanae, lo arrastro fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho?-Le preguntó Kioko preocupada.

-Sí, estoy harto que ese niñato se crea alguien que no es. Además ya deberíamos estar en casa cenando.-Le contestó Deidara echando el cierre a la tienda.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 2**

Fugaku salió corriendo y le abrió la puerta a Sakura que estaba completamente mojada.

-Pasa, pasa.-Le dijo apartándose para que su nuera no se mojase.

-Perdona que venga sin avisar.-Se disculpó mientras se quitaba el chubasquero ayudada por su suegro.-Pero necesitaba contarte lo que me ha pedido que haga Sasuke.

-Vaya, es grave, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde cogió la tetera del fuego.

-Sí, al principio le note un poco alterado.-Confesó Sakura mientras le ayudaba cogiendo un par de tazas.

Dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa del salón, Fugaku le pidió a Sakura que se quedase mientras el salía y volvía al poco tiempo con una toalla y se la daba a su nuera.

-Será mejor que te seques.-Le dijo mientras le servía el té.-No quiero que te resfríes.

Sakura trató de secarse en silencio, Fugaku se quedó absorto mientras la esperaba.

-Quiere que Sarada y yo dejemos de ser Uchiha.-Soltó de golpe.-Y por el tono en el que me lo dijo me convenció.

-¿Te dio la razón del por qué?-Le preguntó con clama.

-No, pero sé que lo hace por seguridad.

Fugaku dejó la taza sobre la mesa tras dos minutos de silencio, la ansiedad de Sakura aumentó ya que no sabía como se lo tomaría.

-Si es por vuestro bien no veo el problema.-Dijo al fin.-Confío en vuestras decisiones.

Sakura suspiró un poco más tranquila al ver la reacción de su suegro ya que el cambio supondría muchas cosas.

-El cambio supone dejar de visitaros como antes, dejaremos de …

-En el papel.-Le cortó Fugaku con tranquilidad.-Para mi seremos familia para siempre, lo que diga un papel no es importante para mí. Os echaré de menos eso sí, pero podremos hablarnos por teléfono, ¿no?

Sakura le dijo que si con la cabeza luchando por no llorar, Fugaku le agarró de la mano para infundirle ánimos, Sakura le sonrió.

-Todo se solucionara y volveremos a ser familia legalmente, no te preocupes por nosotros.

-Os echaré de menos, tanto Sarada como vosotros me recordáis a Sasuke.

Fugaku se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarle, Sakura le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

Sarada entró en clase enfadada por la circular del profesor Shino. Chocho se acercó a ella un poco incomoda por el gesto que llevaba su amiga en la cara.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó mientras se acercaba.-¿Has supen….

-No, Shino sensei me hada una matrícula nueva.

-¿Matricula nueva?

-Si, al parecer he cambiado de nombre.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

-¿Ya no te llamas Sarada?

-No lo sé, todo es cosa de mi madre.

-Porque padre no tienes.-Soltó una compañera que siempre se metía con ella.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Izuno.-Le espetó mientras guardaba la circular en la mochila.

Toda la clase se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie contestaba a la gran Izuno. Boruto se incorporó alerta.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Lo que has oído.

Izuno la agarró del pelo y tiró hacia arriba para que se levantase.

-¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así?¡ah! ya sé, no eres nadie.

Sarada la empujó con violencia ignorando el tirón del pelo estampándola contra otro pupitre donde Inojin estaba dibujando lo que provoco que el dibujo se corriera e Izuno se manchase con la pintura.

-Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado.-Susurró Izuno al ver las manchas.

Se lanzó sobre Sarada que ya la esperaba, Boruto fue a separarlas mientras Sumire se iba en busca de un profesor, pero se llevó un puñetazo por parte de Izuno. Shino si consiguió separarles pero forcejeando.

-¡Basta!

-Ha sido ella.-La acusó Izuno.-Fue ella quien empezó.

-Mentira.-Se defendió Sarada.-Siempre te metes conmigo.

Shino acabo llevándoselas fuera de la clase para que el resto no perdiera la clase, Boruto quiso ir para defender a Sarada pero no le dejaron.

* * *

Sakura preparaba la cena sumida en sus pensamientos, fuera la lluvia no daba tregua. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Al fin llegas.-Le dijo.-Pensé que iba a cenar yo sola, ¿qué tal la academia?

Sarada se quedó en el quicio mirando a su madre la cual al no obtener respuesta se giró.

-¿Por qué estas empapada?-Le preguntó preocupada.-¿Se te olvidó el paraguas?

Sacó de la mochila la circular para la matricula nueva que tenía que hacer.

-Shino sensei me dijo que tenía que cambiar la matricula porque ya no soy Sarada Uchiha.

-Quería decírtelo yo.

-¡¿Cuándo?!.-La cortó.-¡¿Cuándo el cambio ya estuviese hecho?!

-Sarada….

-Ha sido él, ¿verdad?

-¿Él?

-¡Papa!

-Es por seguridad.

-Y tú le crees, ¿no? No me hagas reír, esto lo hace porque no le importamos.

Sakura le dio un bofetón, Sarada se tocó la zona golpeada mientras la miraba de forma acusadora.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de tu padre.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad.

-No sabes nada.

-Nunca le he visto, solo se cómo es por las fotos.-La acuso.-Ya ni nos llama por teléfono.

-Escúchame.-le dijo mientras la garraba por los hombros.-Papa nos quiere y mucho, no sabe la de sacrificios que ha hecho para que tú y yo estemos aquí….

Sarada se deshizo del agarre de su madre y salió de casa corriendo, Sakura la llamó pero la ignoró cerrando la puerta con energía.

* * *

Sarada golpeo la puerta sin dejar de llorar hasta que le abrió Fugaku.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó Fugaku preocupado al ver la cara de su nieta.

Sarada se abrazó a su vuelo buscando consuelo, Fugaku respondió al abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta..

* * *

-Cuídamela.-Le pidió Sakura.

-Tranquila, mañana volverá a casa.-Le aseguró Fugaku mientras ponía comida en una bandeja.

Sarada apareció en el umbral con la ropa antigua de su primo, Fugaku antes de hablar de lo que había pasado la mando a la ducha para que no se resfriase.

-Descansa, mañana hablamos.-Se despidió mientras le sonreía a su nieta.

Sarada cogió un par de vasos y la jarra de agua en completo silencio se fue al salón mientras su abuelo la seguía. Se sentaron juntos.

-¿No vas a comer?-Le preguntó al ver que solo había un plato.

-Comí antes.-Contestó con simplicidad mientras encendía la televisión.-Si lo llego a saber te hubiese esperado.

Sarada cogió los palillos y los dejó suspendidos, Fugaku la miró curioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, su abuelo le extendió un pañuelo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cariño y esperaba pacientemente.

-Ya no seré Sarada Uchiha….dice que es por mi bien….

-Si ha hecho eso es porque piensa que es lo mejor.-Le cortó Fugaku.-Para mí siempre serás Sarada, mi nieta preferida, pero no se lo digas a Naoki.

Sarada le respondió a la sonrisa de su abuelo con el que tenía muchísima complicidad.

-Come que sino tu madre me matara.

-Tú ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tu madre vino a contármelo y tampoco estaba muy contenta con esto.

-¿Entonces es verdad que es cosa de papa?-Dijo con cierto rencor.

-Tu padre lo ha hecho por seguridad y si lo ha hecho es porque lo que se avecina debe de ser muy peligroso, eres importante para él.

-Todos me decís lo mismo.

-Porque es verdad, tus padres han sacrificado mucho porque tu estés bien.

-¿Por qué papa no viene a vivir con nosotras?

-Porque es capitán general y tiene deudas, si dejase su trabajo podrías estar peor.-Le explicó.

-¿Y nunca puede venir a vernos?

-Lo ha intentado muchas veces. Otra cosa es que lo sepas. Tu madre nunca te lo ha dicho para que no te desilusionaras, pero lo ha intentado un montón de veces.

Sarada suspiró apesadumbrada mientras su abuelo le cogía los palillos, cogió comido con ellos y se lo extendió.

-Y ahora come y calla.

* * *

-Para que me quede claro, entonces ¿no hay ningún peligro?

-No, no lo hay.-Contestó Sasuke con cansancio.-Lo que visteis en las fronteras eran unas maniobras que se hacen de vez en cuando. Si pasase algo gordo el equipo de Konoha se habría instalado.

Naruto no dejaba de pensar que Sasuke le ocultaba algo y encima peligroso pero debía de confiar en él.

-¿Todo bien por Central?

-Si.-Mintió.-Todo bien, tanto que me aburro.

-Entonces vente a ver a tu familia.

-Sabes que no puedo, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

-Es una pena que no…

-Ya, bueno te dejo que tengo una reunión.

-Adiós.

Colgó, se sentía incómodo cunado le hablaban de su familia. Era consciente de que llevaba demasiados años sin verlas y se sentía como el peor padre y marido del mundo. Suspiró y salió del despacho donde Miyoshi le observó con curiosidad.

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Eh? Si.-Le contestó distraído.-Voy a tomar….

-Te acompaño.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y cogía su cartera.-Te invito yo.

-No hace falta.

-No, pero quiero.-Le dijo.-Vamos.

* * *

Sarada entró en casa en silencio, Sakura se acercó a ella y la observó esperando a que su hija dijese algo.

-De parte del abuelo.-Le dijo mientras le extendía un paquete.

Sakura se lo recogió sin decir nada, la situación era de lo más incómoda, era la primera vez que su madre actuaba así y no sabía cómo responder.

-Siento lo de ayer.-Se disculpó.

-A partir de ahora serás Sarada Haruno.-Le contestó su madre mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Mama, lo siento.

-¿Has desayunado?

-….Si, pero yo quería aclarar….

-Ya está aclarado, cielo.-Le contestó su madre mientras sonreía.

-Me tengo que ir a la academia. Ha….hablamos luego.

-Claro, que vaya bien la academia.

Sarada abrazó a su madre con fuerza, Sakura le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Anda vete que llegaras tarde.

* * *

-La bajada de rasos es increíble.-Opinó Kaito.

Un año después la muerte de Yahiko, las desapariciones se seguían produciendo y aquello repercutía en que la gente ya no quería entrar en la Internacional.

-Pero no podeos hacer nada.-Le contestó Shu.-Hasta que no demos con la solución no parará la fuga de rasos.

-La investigación está parada, no tenemos más pistas.-Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de morderse las uñas.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Preguntó Meiko.-¿Esperar a que nos envíen más regalitos?

-En este año hemos aumentando la seguridad en los rasos demasiado para ser cuerpos de seguridad.-Le recordó Sasuke.-Mas no se puede proteger.

-Vamos que se las vean ellos, ¿no?

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa harto de las críticas. Llevaba un año alterado y preocupado por todo aquello, era él el que tenía todo el peso de la investigación y los pedidos de los familiares de los desaparecidos a los que tenía que dar unas esperanzas que no tenía.

-¿Se te ocurre algo, Hiraoka?-Le preguntó exasperado.-Yo ya he usado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.

-No.-Le contestó.-Pero no podemos dejarlos….

-No les estoy dejando tirados.-Le cortó furioso.-Y os recuerdo que también estamos amenazados.

-Es por eso que….

-¡No!-Gritó Sasuke.-No sabéis nada de todo lo que he hecho en este último año, que os quede claro no quiero dejar a nadie tirado, tanto vosotros como los demás sois importantes.

Kaito le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, él sabía todo lo que estaba pasando a Sasuke ya que durante aquel año le vio peor no solo físicamente sino también anímicamente.

-Informaré a los Kages sobre nuestra situación. Se termina la reunión.

Se levantó y se marchó en completo silencio, la reunión no había dado sus frutos.

* * *

Naruto se mantenía en silencio, había terminado la conferencia de Sasuke con los demás Kages. La situación de Central era preocupante y a pesar de confirmarle de que las aldeas aliadas no corrían peligro no terminaba de creérselo. Alguien llamo a la puerta cuando se sentó.

-Adelante.

Shikamaru entró seguido de su padre y Kakashi.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Voy a activar la alerta 3 de seguridad.-Les informó.-Central tiene problemas y quería saber vuestra opinión.

-Sigue.-Le pidió Kakashi mientras se sentaban.

-Central está perdiendo miembros en su equipo de seguridad de forma acelerada. Sasuke me aseguró de que los países aliados no tenían ningún peligro pero no me fio, es por ello que quiero aumentar la seguridad de forma preventiva.

-Me parece bien pero que no sea muy extremo.-Le aconsejó Minato.-No debes demostrar desconfianza ante Central.

-Por eso quiero poner seguridad de forma preventiva.

-Entonces yo creo que está bien.-Dijo Kakashi pensativo.

-Voy a tener que preparar al equipo de Anbus.-Shikamaru se levantó.

-Eso llamará la atención, prefiero que sean ninjas.-Le atajó Naruto.-Y que no hablen con nadie de la misión.

-Te traeré la lista.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

La empujó contra la pared cuando estaba limpiando sus gafas, las cuales se le cayeron al suelo.

-Uy perdona.-Le contestó Izuno recogiéndole las gafas del suelo.-Eres tan insignificante que no te había visto.

-Dame las gafas.-Le exigió Sarada extendiendo la mano.

-No, no las necesitas.

Se lanzó sobre ella con el brazo estirado, Izuno al ser más alta alzó el brazo lejos de ella pero el forcejeo se le cayó al suelo y las pisó torciéndole la patilla.

-Uy, tú te lo has buscado.-Le dijo con chulería.

Sarada se agachó y las recogió mientras Izuno se iba riéndose, Boruto se quedó allí observando con rabia como Sarada trataba de arreglarlas .

-¿Qué pasa Boruto?-Preguntó Shikadai acercándose a él.

Sarada subió las escaleras corriendo tras arreglarse un poco las gafas. Boruto decidió seguirla hasta la clase donde vio como empujaba a Izuno, le cogía la mochila y se la tiraba por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué haces loca?!-Le espetó Izuno furiosa.-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Y tú?-Le espetó mientras la empujaba.-¿Te crees con poder suficiente para romperme las gafas?

-La ausencia de tu padre te ha afectado a la cabeza.

-¡Deja de usar la ofensa fácil!

Sumire entró corriendo y las separó, Izuno intentó alejarlas sin éxito ya que se oponía a que volviesen a pegarse, Boruto se acercó a ayudar.

-Te has pasado con lo de las gafas, Izuno.-Le dijo Boruto.

-¿Te vas a poner de su lado?

-Es que se las has roto porque sí.

-Eso no es verdad.

Shino entró en aquel momento guiado por Chocho, Izuno le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Has tenido suerte, huérfana.-Le susurró mientras salía del aula.

-Sensei.-Le llamó Boruto furioso por la chulería y actitud de Izuno.-Izuno le ha roto las gafas a Sarada.

* * *

-No es un Absortion.-Le contestó Shizuko.-El hecho de que enviasen partes del cuerpo del ex capitán no les une, ya que el objetivo era destruir sin más, nada de descuartizar cuerpos y enviarlos.

-A mí me parece que es alguien de Central.-Opinó Haku.

-¿Otro traidor?-Soltó Sasuke.

Sasuke se había reunido con los dos Absortion para hablar con ellos de la situación para ver si a ellos se les ocurría algo.

-Según tu tenia fotos personales de todos los altos cargos.-Le contestó Haku.

-Nosotros atacábamos en masa y sobre todo al pueblo en general.

-Pufff, este tema me va a volver loco.-Les confesó reclinándose sobre la silla de su escritorio.-La reunión con los Portavoces aparte de ser infructífera ha sido muy desagradable, me exigen soluciones que ni yo mismo se.

-Es que has hecho de todo.-Le dijo Shizuko.-Lo malo de todo es el muro con el que nos encontramos, mas no se puede hacer. Paciencia.

-Eso no sirve cuando la gente sigue desapareciendo.

-Pero seguimos sin pistas, mas no podemos hacer.-Le recordó Shizuko.

-Sois los únicos que me decís eso.

-Porque es lo único que podemos decir. Nosotros te debemos las vida prácticamente.-Susurró Haku.

* * *

Sakura se quedó mirando como Naruto se iba, quedándose sola en la cafetería. Sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sasuke. Lo que le había contado Naruto la había dejado preocupada, espero pacientemente a que la contestase mientras Ino se sentaba junto a ella, no le contestó.

-¿Pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.-Le preguntó su amiga.

-Naruto ha venido a contarme los problemas que hay en Central, Sasuke no me coge el teléfono.

-¿Tan grave es?

-El ex capitán Yahiko está muerto y llevan un año con desapariciones de rasos en masa.-Le contestó desanimada.-Cuando Sarada y yo nos fuimos desapareció un grupo amplio de rasos, Sasuke nunca me habló de ello desde entonces.

Ino le palmeó la mano, Sakura le sonrió con tristeza.

-Nunca debimos quedarnos en Konoha.-Confesó.-Debí insistirle en volver a Central pero como me dijo que era mejor para Sarada pues….

-No te comas otra vez la cabeza.-Le cortó Ino seriamente.-Ya te contactará y te contará lo que pasa.

-No sé, las últimas veces que hemos hablado estaba muy serio y por más que preguntaba me decía que no pasaba nada pero antes de despedirse siempre me pide que nos cuidemos.

-Llámale luego, pero no pienses mucho en el asunto que tus pacientes te necesitan.

-¡Ostras!-Exclamó viendo la hora.-Llego tarde, nos vemos.

Sakura salió corriendo de la cafetería sin esperar respuesta de Ino.

* * *

Sasuke entró nervioso a la frontera seguido por los Portavoces, les había llegado un paquete sospechoso que no había entrado en la aldea. Sacó un kunai y lo abrió sin pensar mucho en ello.

-Dios.-Susurró Chie tapándose la boca de la impresión.

En el interior había un brazo, Sasuke se alejó impresionado, sabia a quien le pertenecía ese brazo, era de su padre.

-¿A qué hora ha llegado?-Le preguntó a Shizuko que fue quien controlaba la frontera.

-A primera hora de la mañana.

Sacó el teléfono y llamó a Misaki mientras dejaba a los demás en la sala.

-Mama, ¿está papa en casa?-Le preguntó nada más contestarle.

-No, anoche me fui a la cama sin esperarle, me dijo que tenía una cena con nos amigos.

-¿Le has visto esta mañana?

-No, ¿pasa algo?

-No lo sé, luego te llamo.-Colgó abruptamente al sentir cierta ansiedad.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Kaito asomándose al balcón donde se había ido Sasuke.

-No….no lo sé.-Le contestó con esfuerzo ya que sentía que le faltaba el aire y Kaito le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sakura, Kaito lo alejó. Chie se asomó y en cuanto vio el panorama trató de ayudar.

Una fuerte explosión sonó en toda la aldea, Sasuke se olvidó de la ansiedad y se levantó corriendo

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó.

-Una explosión.-Contestó Chie.

-Ha sido en las oficinas.-Confirmo Shizuko acercándose hasta ellos corriendo.-La señal de las cámaras se cortó justo con el ruido.

Sasuke salió corriendo de la frontera sin esperar a nadie.

* * *

Sarada entró en silencio a casa, escucho a su madre en la cocina, paso por la cocina sin que su madre le dijese nada, algo nada común en ella. Por eso freno en seco y entró en la cocina.

-Hola.-La saludó mientras se colocaba al lado de su madre.

-Hola cielo.-Le contestó.-Cámbiate que la comida esta lista.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada al ver el gesto de su madre.-Tienes mala cara.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Le sonrió mientras servía la comida en los paltos.-¿Qué le ha pasado a tus gafas?

-Nada….se me cayeron.

Sakura dejó los platos en la mesa y le quitó las gafas a su hija, estaban destrozadas.

-Ya están para tirarlas, dudo que esto tenga arreglo.-Le dijo mientras se las devolvía.-Tienes que ponerte las que envió pa….

-No, estas me las regalo la tía Karin.

-Sarada no puedes ir con las gafas así.

-No voy a usar las de papa.

-Pues no voy a comprarte unas nuevas.-Le dijo seriamente Sakura.

-Pues usare estas.

-El día que no las puedas usar no te quejes.

Se sentó en la mesa muy seria, sirvió el agua mientras Sarada controlaba su enfado, ya que no entendía la defensa de su madre hacia su padre. Hacía años que no se veían, ella ni si quiera recordaba haber estado con él.

-Lávate las manos y siéntate a comer.-Le pidió su madre en tono seco.-Se te va a quedar fría.

* * *

Sasuke frenó ante el gran cráter que habían dejado las oficinas de la Internacional tras la explosión, la cual había sido bastante fuerte ya que había llegado a dejar al descubierto los archivos y los edificios cercanos habían corrido la misma suerte.

-Dios.-Dijo Kaito colocándose a su lado.-No ha dejado nada.

-¡Chie no!-Grito Chizuru agarrándola para que no siguiera avanzando.

-Shinta estaba aquí.-Dijo desesperada deshaciéndose del agarre de Chizuru.

A Sasuke le bajo un sudor frio por la espalda, dejo a Miyoshi en la oficina y eso implicaba algo que no quería creerse.

Shu agarro a Chie y la sacó de allí sin decir nada seguido por Chizuru y Meiko.

-No puede ser verdad.-Dijo Kaito nervioso.-Riku estaba en la oficina, acababa de entrar…

Sasuke ignoró a Kaito ya que a escasos metros había algo sospechoso.

-Kaito tenemos que alejarnos.-Le dijo mientras trataba de alejarle.

Otra explosión les lanzó con violencia de allí.

* * *

dejó caer el plato, Sarada dio un salto hacia atrás para que los destrozos no le diesen. Sakura se apoyó en el fregadero mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-¿Estas bien, mama?

-Si.-Le contestó mientras la miraba y la sonreía.

-Voy a por la escoba.

Sarada se fue corriendo, Sakura saco el teléfono del bolsillo, el pulso le temblaba pero lo ignoró y llamó a Sasuke, le saltó el contestador por enésima vez. Colgó mientras Sarada recogía. Algo había pasado, su intuición se lo decía.

-Ten cuidado que te puedes cortar.

-Tranquila está controlado.

* * *

-Entonces debemos mandar a ninjas para comprobar que ha pasado.-Dijo Naruto desde la sala de Control.

-¿Y si es una actualización del sistema?-Preguntó Shikamaru.-Ya paso hace dos años, quien tuvo que avisar no lo hizo y casi la liamos mandando a un equipo.

-Pero contestaron al teléfono.-Le cortó Naruto.-Ahora no contestan a ningún teléfono.

El corte abrupto de la comunicación les había alertado de que había pasado algo.

-Entonces, ¿preparo un equi….

-De anbus.

-¿No estas exagerand…

-No, elegiré yo mismo al equipo y quiero que se aumente la seguridad en Konoha.-Ordeno mientras salía.

* * *

Riku ayudaba a los heridos, por suerte los espíritus protectores ayudaban bastante en el traslado de heridos y en el rescate. El pobre no había podido asimilar que se salvase de la explosión, debía agradecerle a su compañera de escritorio que le invitó a un café fuera de las oficinas.

Vio el gran cráter que dejó las oficinas, todos los que estaban allí debían de estar muertos. Alzó la mirada y vio al capitán con medio cuerpo colgando del agujero, fue corriendo hasta allí pero un tipo con mascara apareció al lado del que consideraba como un tío.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Le gritó mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba.

El desconocido le ignoró y agarró a Sasuke, Riku opto por dispararle a una pierna acertándole de refilón, no la había usado nunca en una situación real, le encaró.

-¡Aléjate de él!-Le gritó en tono amenazador.

-No te metas en esto mocoso.-Le contestó mientras se colocaba a Sasuke en el hombro.

-¡Te he dicho que le sueltes!-Le amenazó alzando el arma.

Detrás del intruso vio como otro enmascarado alzaba a su padre inconsciente.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?!

-Demasiadas preguntas.-Soltó otro enmascarado detrás suya.

Riku le miró con el terror reflejado en la mirada, le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Nobume entró corriendo a la pastelería de su madre asustada acompañada de su espíritu protector, Wataru salió de la trastienda al escuchar las campañillas.

-Cielo.-La abrazo con fuerza, alzó la mirada y miro al espíritu protector de su hija.-Gracias.

-Es mi deber.-Le contestó antes de desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿y Riku y papa?-Le preguntó asustada.

-No lo sé pero nos vamos al refugio.

-¿No les vamos a esperar?-Preguntó alarmada al verse arrastrada por su madre fuera de la tienda.

-Ellos estarán ayudando a los heridos, nosotras tenemos que….

Una figura enmascarada se interpuso entre ellas, Wataru oculto a su pequeña con el cuerpo, inconscientemente busco la pulsera donde se alojaba su espíritu protector pero no la llevaba encima, siempre se la quitaba para hornear.

La figura esquivó la flecha que el espíritu de su hija disparó. Wataru la miro, esta se colocó delante de ambas mientras apuntaba al desconocido el cual se acercó corriendo y le dio con un bate en la cabeza, Nobume grito mientras Wataru la arrastraba lejos de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Wataru asustada al ver que seguía acercándose.-Déjenos marchar.

Otra sombra se echó encima del enmascarado, era Suigetsu que ni corto ni perezoso le disparo en la cabeza.

-¿Estáis bien?-Les preguntó preocupado tras comprobar que el enemigo estaba muerto.

-Si.-le contestó Wataru echándose a llorar.

Otra explosión hizo temblar la tierra, Suigetsu se acercó corriendo mientras se quitaba un colgante y se lo daba Wataru.

-Póntelo, os protegerá en todo momento.-Le pidió Suigetsu.-Yo os guio hasta el refugio.

Wataru se colocó el colgante mientras trataba de serenarse, Suigetsu trato de calmar a Nobume acariciándole el pelo.

-No os va a pasar nada, os lo prometo.-Le decía mientras le daba un caramelo.-Seguidme.

Los tres se marcharon de allí corriendo.

* * *

Naruto procesaba toda la información, acababa de terminar la reunión urgente, Shikamaru entró en el despacho.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?-Le preguntó.

Naruto giró el monitor del ordenador para mostrarle la foto que le había enviado uno de los Kages, la cual mostraba el gran cráter que habían dejado las instalaciones de la Internacional.

-Eso eran las oficinas de la Internacional.-Le explicó.-Central es un caos ahora mismo. Hay varios equipos de los aliados allí.

-¿Y el nuestro?

-Están a punto de llegar, les ordene que ayudasen en todo lo que pudiesen.

-¿Vas a hacer algo aquí?

-Pues sí, hay que reforzar la frontera y cerrar las entradas por las noches de forma preventiva, nadie nos dice que no nos hagan lo mismo a los aliados.

Naruto se levantó de su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru.

-Voy a informarlo ahora mismo.

-Te acompaño.

* * *

 **A mi queridismo primer comentario agradercerte por inaugurar los reviews y que espero que te guste tanto como el fict anterior, el tema del romance se intentará pero no se porque no se me da del todo bien.**

 **UN besazo Gab feliz semana**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 3**

Sakura se cerraba la bata mientras acudía a la puerta, insistían mucho llamando, era muy pronto para las visitas.

-¡Oh! Hola Naruto.-Le saludó Sakura la verle.

-Hola, necesito hablar contigo.

-Pasa.-Le dijo mientras le dejaba pasar.-¿Quieres un té? Yo aún no he desayunado.

-No, gracias.

Pasaron al salón en completo silencio. Sarada se asomó curiosa.

-Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-Ayer Central sufrió un incidente.-Le dijo yendo directamente al grano.

-¿Qué?

-Se cortó la comunicación de forma abrupta y tras varias horas nos enteramos de lo que pasó.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien voló las oficinas de la Internacional y a lo largo del día siguieron las explosiones en toda la aldea, todos los países hemos decidido abrirles las puertas a los refugiados.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-No se sabe nada de él.-Le contestó con pesar.-Los Portavoces le están buscando a él y a Kaito.

-Eso solo….

-En la explosión de las oficinas tanto Sasuke como los Portavoces estaban fuera.

-Pero me has dicho que hubo más.-Le cortó Sakura poniéndose nerviosa.

-Sí, pero no quiere decir que este muerto.

El silencio se impuso durante unos prolongados minutos

-Déjame sola, por favor.-Le pidió demasiado serena al fin.

-Sak…

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió mientras se levantaba.-Pero luego pasaré a verte, ¿vale?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, Naruto le apretó el hombro tratando de animarla antes de irse.

Sarada se escondió detrás de un aparador que había en el pasillo, tratando de asimilar la noticia ya que extrañamente sentía que le faltaba aire.

Tras el golpe de la puerta Sakura salió del salón y entró corriendo a la cocina donde tenía el teléfono, marcó el número de Sasuke y espero a que le contestase mientras se agarraba al mostrador.

-Contéstame, venga.-Susurró al escuchar el séptimo tono.

Saltó el contestador, fue entonces cuando dejó a sus lágrimas campar libres por sus mejillas. Aquello no podía estar pasando, se deslizó hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo, se abrazó las piernas y se acurrucó sobre si misma tratando que no la escuchara Sarada, pero su hija lo había escuchado todo y subió a su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido.

Sacó el teléfono del cajón y le mando varios mensajes a sus primos pero no la contestaban. Decidió llamar primero a uno y luego al otro sin obtener respuesta. Desesperada llamó a Nobume la primera amiga de Central, no la contesto pero si le mando un mensaje.

 _-"¿Necesitas algo?"-_ Leyó.

-¿Puedo llamarte?-Tecleó.

 _-"Si."_

Volvió a llamar sin dejar de dar vueltas por su habitación, al quinto tono la cogió.

-Al fin alguien me contesta.-Dijo aliviada.

-Sarada….-Le dijo entre sollozos.-Ya no tenemos a donde ir….Mi padre y mi hermano no aparecen…Lo hemos perdido todo…

-Cálmate, seguro que aparecen.

-Sarada….tu padre…tampoco aparece.

-Seguro que los tres están bien y….

-No….no van a aparecer….No sabes cómo ha quedado Central…lo siento.

La colgó, Sarada se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja, no se podía hacer una idea de cómo había quedado Central porque no la recordaba. El teléfono sonó en el piso de abajo por lo que bajo corriendo y lo cogió.

-¿Diga?

-Hola cielo.-Le contestó Fugaku.

-H-hola.

-¿Está tu madre?

-Sí, pero no pue…

Sakura le extendió la mano, Sarada la miro preocupada, tenía los ojos rojos y aun le caían lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…

Le dio el teléfono en silencio mientras su propio teléfono vibraba, se escabulló en el salón y vio el mensaje, era de Mizuchi por lo que la llamó.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó nada más descolgarse.

-Sí, ¿tu cómo estás?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo a mi padre.

-Y la tía Sakura, ¿cómo está?

-Fatal, no sé qué hacer.

-Con estar a su lado es suficiente.

-¿Pero es verdad? ¿mi padre….

-No lo sé.-Le cortó.-Solo sé que hay mucha gente desaparecida y siendo él tío Sasuke seguro que está vivo.

-Todos habláis de él con mucha confianza, en cambio yo no le conozco y no sé si algún día le conoceré.

Se dio cuenta de que lo que le dolía era eso y por ello sentía una gran presión en el pecho que no la ayudaba a respirar bien.

-Te…..te dejo.

-Luego te llamo.-Contestó Mizuchi preocupada.

Colgó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, Sakura se quedó en el quicio de la puerta y se miraron en silencio hasta que unos minutos después Sakura se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Kakashi observaba el paisaje en silencio cuando Gai le vio y se acercó.

-¿Ves algo interesante?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Obito ha muerto.-Le contestó en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer básicamente Central voló por los aire, las oficinas de la Internacional fueron las primeras en caer.

-Pero…

-Las oficinas centrales volaron por los aires cuando estaba trabajando y no quedo nada.

-¿Y Rin? ¿Y el pequeño…

-Rin por su parte está bien, el refugio voló también.-Le explicó.-Y Sasuke perdió una pierna. Le he dicho a Rin que se vengan a Konoha. Su casa sigue siendo suya.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-No me ha contestado, está en shock pero hablé con uno de los ninjas enviados para que se los lleven con ellos.

-¿No vas a ir tú?

-En eso estaba pensando cuando viniste.-Le contestó distraído.-Además el capitán general ha desaparecido.

-Sasuke….¿no está…

-He dicho desaparecido, no muerto.-Le cortó.-No quiero ni pensar en esa opción.

-¿Pero él no trabaja en las oficinas?

-Si pero no estaba en las oficinas en ese momento.

-Menudo panorama.-Susurró Gai.

-Sí, los aliados han acordado en llevarse a los supervivientes.

Kakashi se levantó en silencio, la preocupación le estaba agobiando y el hecho de estar allí sentado sin hacer nada le ponía nervioso.

-Voy a pedir el permiso para ir.

-Creo que yo también iré. Cuantas más manos mejor.

Gai siguió a Kakashi hasta las oficinas en silencio.

* * *

Sarada entró en el aula cabizbaja, Chocho alzó la mano para llamarla cuando Izuno se acercó a ella.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-¿Por qué no iba a venir?-Preguntó Mitsuki curioso.

-¿Es que no sabes qué ha pasado?

-No.

-Su padre está muerto.

-Cállate.-Le ordenó Sarada.

-Claro que lo está, mi padre fue a Central y tu padre no apareció y con tanto destrozo dudo que esté vivo.-Dijo con suficiencia.-Al final resultó ser un debilucho.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.-Le advirtió Shikadai tras bostezar.

-¿Y tú si sabes?

-No, pero no me creo lo que dices.

-Te metes demasiado con ella.-Dijo Boruto molesto.-No entiendo la razón.

-Eso es porque le tiene envidia.-Contestó Shikadai.

-¿Envidia de qué?!-Estalló Izuno.

-Tiene mejores notas que tú, no te puedes meter con ella nada más que con sus temas personales.

Sarada se escabulló a su pupitre, no quería ser el centro de atención. Boruto la miro preocupado, Izuno por su parte se fue indignada a su pupitre al ver que Boruto, el que según ella era el popular de la clase no le hacía ni caso.

-Sarada, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó Chocho.

-Si.-le contestó mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon.

Shino entró en aquel momento. Todos corrieron a sus pupitres.

* * *

Nobume entró en la casa de Sasuke, no iba sola, iba con su madre.

-No deberíamos estar aquí.-Le dijo a su madre desde el recibidor.

Wataru no le contestó entró al salón y comenzó a buscar en los armarios.

-¿Qué buscamos?

-Fotos, recoge todas las fotos.-Le contestó muy seria.

-¿Para qué?

-Nos vamos a Konoha y quiero dárselas a Sakura.

Nobume salió preocupada, una semana después de las explosiones su madre reaccionaba de una forma muy extraña a su juicio, irse a recoger unas fotos que no eran suyas no era muy normal. Frenó ante una puerta cerrada, inconscientemente llamo pero abrió sin esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Era una especie de despacho, todo estaba en orden y cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, la ventana que había detrás del escritorio estaba rota y sobre él había un par de marcos tumbados, los cogió y los miro con curiosidad, eran fotos familiares, en una salía Sasuke junto a Sakura y una Sarada recién nacida y en la otra estaba Sasuke bien pequeño junto a sus padres biológicos, la otra que no se había caído era una foto de su boda, los novios juntos a los padres de ambos.

-¿Lo has cogido todo?-Le preguntó Wataru asomándose.

-Creo que sí pero, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-Porque sé que todos los recuerdos felices de Sasuke y Sakura están aquí y no quiero ir con las manos vacías cuando la veamos.-Le contestó melancólica.-Nosotros hemos podido rescatar un álbum de fotos….

Nobume se acercó y abrazó a su madre. Tras las explosiones y el terrorífico periodo en el refugio habían ido a su casa con la esperanza de recoger cosas pero esta se había quedado en pie a medias.

-Ya verás cómo papa y Riku están bien y podremos seguir creando recuerdos.-Le susurró sin dejar de abrazarla.

Un ninja entró en la casa y les recordó que el tiempo había terminado, ambas salieron un poco más cargadas.

-¿A dónde os vais?-Les preguntó Karin cuando se encontraron en la salida donde se estaban formando grupos para partir.

-A Konoha.-Le contestó Wataru rota.

-¿Y vosotros?-Les preguntó Nobume.

-A Kirigakure.-Le contestó Mizuchi con gesto de dolor.

Mizuchi llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo, la pobres se había caído en pleno ataque, eran amigas y habían estado esa última semana juntas ya que Mizuchi se quedó sola. Sus padres se habían dedicado a ayudar a los heridos.

-Yo me quiero ir a Konoha.-Se quedó.

-Ya hemos hablado de ello, Mizuchi.-Le advirtió su madre.

Nobume la abrazo al ver que se iba a echar a llorar, Mizuchi no quería irse a una aldea donde no conocía a nadie.

* * *

-No hace falta que me….

-He venido a ayudaros.-Le cortó Kakashi arrastrando la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Rin le sonrió con tristeza, Gai apareció con la documentación de ambos necesaria para entrar en Konoha sin la lentitud de siempre, Rin se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su hijo el cual estaba hundido.

-Toma cielo, tu documentación.-Le dijo mientras se lo daba.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le preguntó desorientado por culpa de la medicación.

-A Konoha, aquí ya no podemos estar.

-¿Y papa?-Le preguntó.-¿Y si vuelve y no nos encuen…

-Cielo….-Le cortó con un nudo en la garganta.-Papa no va a volver.

-¿Por qué?

Kakashi le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que se calmase, durante toda la semana madre e hijo estuvieron discutiendo cuando Sasuke estaba consciente.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.-Obito no va a volver, hazte a la idea.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y ocultó la cara con el flequillo para llorar, Rin se incorporó llorando, Gai le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para reconfortarla mientras avanzaban a un grupo que se encontraba a la derecha de la salida.

* * *

Shizuko observó la puerta de los archivos con cuidado de no caerse por el agujero que había.

-¡Shizuko!-Le llamó Haku desde arriba.

-¡Estoy bien!-Contestó mientras estudiaba la cerradura de uno de los archivos.

Le habían ordenado que comprobase que no habían robado nada del Archivo del capitán y así era, ya lo habían comprobado en todos loa ángulos, sobre todo por abajo donde estuvo a punto de caerse a una oscuridad mortal.

Subió con cuidado de no caerse, en la superficie le esperaban los Portavoces, Haku y las dos Absortion que quedaron con vida y que habían liberado para investigar, sospechaban que era obra de los Absortion aunque tanto Shizuko como Haku dudaban que fuesen ellos.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Shu demandante.

-Nada, no han entrado.

-¿Y Sasuke?-Preguntó Chie con temor.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Le espetó Meiko.

-No le he visto.-Le contestó .-Pero no baje hasta el final.

Meiko chasqueó la lengua indignada, Chie llevaba toda la semana diciendo que todos estaban muertos y minaba la autoestima de todos. Todos habían perdido a seres queridos pero llegaron a un acuerdo de seguir adelante por los ciudadanos.

-Deja de pensar en que Sasuke está muerto.-Le pidió Chizuru muy seria.

-Si no han llegado al Archivo no se ha llevado ni el arma ni los estudios de las balas Absortion que tanto protegió el capitán.-Dijo Shu ignorando la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Informar de todo a los Kages y buscar una forma de abrirlo para tenerlo en nuestro poder, no nos interesa dejarlo aquí abandonado.

Shu dio por terminada la reunión y se fue, el resto de los Portavoces le siguieron. Shizuko se quedó mirando el gran agujero pensativa, Haku se colocó a su lado.

-¿Crees que Sasuke esté muerto?

-No lo sé, espero que no.-Contestó distraída.

-Y después de todo esto, ¿seremos libres?-Preguntó Sayoko harta de llevar los sellos en las muñecas.

-No lo sé, bastante os ha hecho con soltaros solo a vosotras.-Le contestó Shizuko de forma seca.

-Podríais estar muertas.-Les informó Haku.

-Yo quiero ayudar.-Se defendió Shoko.-Uno de los desaparecidos pudo matarme en pleno enfrentamiento y no lo hizo.

-Bah, seguro que está muerto.-Contestó Sayoko mientras se alejaba.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Le preguntó Shizuko.-¡Te recuerdo que eres nuestra responsabilidad!

Sayoko le hizo una peineta con el dedo sin mirarla y sin parar, Haku suspiró y fue tras ella ya que presentía que si iba Shizuko la mataría con sus habilidades rompiendo el acuerdo.

-Lleva mucho tiempo encerrada.-Trató de defenderla Shoko.-Está deseosa de ser libre, supongo que tiene envidia de que vosotros fueseis los que salieses beneficiados de lo….

-Sí, claro beneficiados.-Le cortó furiosa.-No estaremos en una celda pero no podemos salir de Central.

Shizuko se marchó de allí mientras Shoko la procesaba todo, ni ella ni Sayoko sabia aquello, se dio cuenta de que se quedó sola y se fue corriendo detrás de Shizuko.

* * *

Sarada estaba en casa calentando la comida que Sakura le había dejado preparada. Llevaban una semana casi sin hablarle, Sakura se refugió en su trabajo y la dejaba sola mucho más tiempo que antes, pero casi todos los días le pedía perdón entre lágrimas consiguiendo que ella también se echase a llorar. Estaba mirando cómo se calentaba la comida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se fue corriendo, podía ser su madre que se había dejado las llaves, pero no, eran Nobume y Wataru.

-Hola.-Las saludó sorprendida.

-Hola cielo.-Le contestó Wataru con tristeza.-¿Está tu madre?

-No, pero pasad.-Les dijo apartándose de la puerta.-No sabía que ibais a venir a Konoha.

-Es la única aldea en la que pensamos.-Le contestó Nobume.-¿Molestamos?

-No, solo iba a comer, mi madre llega un poco más tar…

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse dejando el salón en completo silencio.

-He salido antes del trabajo y te he traído….Wataru.

-Hola siento la intromisión.-Se disculpó.-Pero no sabíamos a donde ir y….

-No pasa nada.-La cortó mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre el mostrador de la cocina.-Quedaros en casa el tiempo que haga falta, tenemos una habitación de sobra.

-Sí, quedaros.-La apoyó Sarada.

-Nos han dicho que tene…

-Da igual, insisto en que os quedéis.

Wataru se quedó sin argumentos, sabía que dijese lo que dijese Sakura le rebatiría.

-Está bien.-Cedió.

Sarada agarró a Nobume y se la llevó a su cuarto para que dejase sus cosas.

-Tendré que ir a por mas comid….

-No hace falta, bastante es que vivamos con vosotras.

-¿Qué tal estáis?

-Mal.-Le confesó mientras la ayudaba a poner comida en los platos.-¿Y vosotras?

-Fatal.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía con tristeza.-Tengo la esperanza de que está vivo.

-Vuestra casa ha quedado intacta.-Comento mientras abría la maleta y sacaba el álbum.-Fui a ella y os recogí esto, lamento entrar sin permiso.

Sakura salió mientras se secaba las manos, Wataru le extendió el álbum de fotos.

-No pude recoger casi nada de mi casa y no quería venir a Konoha con las manos vacías.

Sakura se lo cogió con un gran nudo en la garganta, acarició la tapa con manos temblorosas mientras Wataru sacaba las fotos que recogieron y las dejaba sobre la mesa. Abrió el álbum y se quedó observando la foto de su boda, hacia tanto tiempo de eso. Lo cerró de golpe, no quería llorar de nuevo y menos cuando iban a comer con compañía.

-Voy a poner la mesa, lleva la maleta a la segunda puerta a la derecha que será vuestra habitación a partir de ahora.

-Gracias por todo.-Le agradeció.-Buscaré un trabajo y…

-Tranquila.-le cortó Sakura.-Sé que lo conseguirás.

* * *

Naruto salió al fin del despacho, cuando vio a Eri, la hija del fallecido feudal de Central, le miró asustada.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Quería hablar con usted, ¿puedo?

-Claro.-Contestó mientras le abría la puerta de nuevo.

Eri le sonrió agradecida, Naruto le indicó que entrase primero y así lo hizo.

-Dime, ¿qué querías contarme?

-Creo que se quién fue el autor tras lo sucedido en Central.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo una temporada pensando sobre esto.

-¿Cómo que una temporada?

-Es una larga historia.

* * *

Sarada observaba una de las fotos nuevas que su madre había colocado, era la primera vez que la veía, los tres juntos.

-Mi madre cree que fue tu primera foto.-Susurró Nobume acercándose.

-No conozco a mi padre.-Le confesó.-Y…..quizá no lo haga…nunca.

-Eso no es verdad, el tío Sasuke es fuerte. Estoy segura de que nuestros padres están vivos y Riku también.

-A tío Kaito le conozco más, siempre que venía a Konoha se pasaba a vernos, ¿por qué vosotros si podíais venir a vernos?

-El puesto de tu padre tiene mucho control, recuerdo que mi padre habló con el tuyo sobre el tema y le contestó que era imposible. Al parecer lo hizo una vez y casi le echan.

-Tú le conoces más que yo.-Se lamentó mientras se sentaba en la cama.-Oye, cuéntame cosas de mi padre. A ver si así me hago una idea de cómo es.

-Vale.-Cedió sentándose a su lado.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó a causa del frio, se encontraba atado en una estancia iluminada por una bombilla colgada del techo. Trató de deshacerse de la cadena pero no solo estaba encadenado sino que un sello debajo de las ataduras le inmovilizaba. La puerta del fondo se abrió, Sasuke trato de ver quien era pero como estaba a oscuras no le vio.

-Al fin te tengo donde quería.-Le dijo una voz demasiado familiar.-Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir.

-¿Kanae?-Le preguntó contrariado.

Salió a la luz y efectivamente era Kanae Ito, el hijo del fallecido feudal. Le miraba con altanería mientras le sonreía.

-Veo que me recuerdas, pero a partir de ahora te acordarás siempre de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, ya lo tengo todo.

Otra persona entró en silencio, le soltó la cadena de la pared y le arrastró fuera, Sasuke trato de soltarse pero cuando lo intentaba el sello le apretaba y le impedía respirar bien.

Entraron a otra estancia que tenía una silla iluminada, le ataron a otra pared y le dejó mientras Kanae volvió a entrar tras susurrarle algo.

-A partir de este momento recibirás tu castigo.

La misma figura entró arrastrando a alguien que lloraba sonoramente, la ató a la silla, no la vio ya que la tapaban con su espalda, aun así trato de ver quien era moviéndose.

-Tranquilo, ya sabrás quien es y no querrás mirar.

Efectivamente, ver a su sobrina pequeña ahí atada en la silla llorando sin parar le helo la sangre.

-¡Suéltala!

-No, tienes que aprender.

-Ella está fuera de esto.

Kanae sonrió para sufrimiento de Sasuke.

-Tiene diez años.

-¿Y? La edad no es importante para esto.-Se giró e hizo un gesto al tipo que ató a la pequeña Kumiko.

-Sasa….-Le llamó la pequeña entre lágrimas.

-Kumiko.-Contestó haciendo fuerza para soltarse.

Kanae le coloco un sello en los hombros inmovilizándole , no quería que perdiese el sentido al hacer fuerza, tenía que verlo todo.

-Así lo verás todo.-Le susurró sonriente.

El hombre agarro una sierra de una zona oscura, Sasuke se revolvía por dentro ya que por fuera no se movió un milímetro a causa del sello.

-¡No!-Gritó.-¡Kanae!

Kanae se marchó riéndose mientras Sasuke le llamaba dejándose la garganta. Aquello iba a ser una pesadilla.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 4**

Ayumi recogía el desayuno con la radio de fondo, la cual hablaba de la situación de la Internacional y de Central, los periodistas no hacían más que especular sobre la situación de Sasuke.

Naoki entró mientras se colocaba el chaleco y apagó la radio con rabia.

-Estoy harto, no hacen más que decir tonterías.-Se defendió al ver la mirada de su madre.-Nos está haciendo daño a todos.

-Tienes razón cielo.

-Tengo confianza de que el tío aparecerá sano y salvo.

Ayumi sonrió, daba las gracias por que su hijo fuese tan optimista. Durante esos años fue el que más se obsesionó con su prima para que esta a su vez no se obsesionase con su salud consiguiéndolo notablemente.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-Le preguntó acariciándole la cara.

Naoki sonrió con suficiencia, le encantaban los mimos de su madre.

-Anda, déjate de ñoñerías que me entretienes y llegaré tarde.

-Anda vete, que parece que me quieres perder de vista.-Le regañó mientras volvía al fregadero.

-No digas tonterías.-Le contesto Naoki abrazándola por detrás.-Con lo que te quiero yo, lo que pasa es que te pones ñoña cuando me tengo que ir.

-Anda vete que al final llegaras tarde y dirás que es culpa mía.

Naoki se marchó corriendo de casa al ver el reloj de la cocina.

* * *

-¿Seguro que quieres ir?-Le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí, todos los Kages están de acuerdo.-Le contestó Naruto.-Debo ir y encontrar a Kanae.

-¿Te fías del criterio de…

-Sí, estaba muy segura y algo me dice que no me mentía.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo…..

-Hoy mismo, esto es urgente Shikamaru, dejaré un clon aquí pero entiende mi postura, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, la vida de los desaparecidos pende de un hilo.

-Te entiendo, espero que tengas un plan.

-Tranquilo lo tenemos.

Naruto creo un clon en silencio, se despidió de Shikamaru y salió de las oficinas. Antes de irse pasó por su casa.

Himawari le recibió con los brazos abiertos, Hinata se asomó cuando se abrazaron.

-No te esperaba tan pronto.-Le dijo Hinata.

-En realidad venía a despedirme.-Le explicó mientras entraban en el comedor.-Tengo que irme a Central a comprobar una cosa urgente.

-Entonces te preparo un bento con la cena para el camino.

-No hace falta…..

Boruto le miro desde el sofá con el ceño fruncido ignorando la pelea que tenía en la consola, Himawari ajena a la lucha de miradas de padre e hijo y abrazo a su padre.

-He ayudado a mama con la cena.

-Así me gusta.-Le contestó mientras le revolvió el pelo.

-Hima ayúdame con el bento de papa que tiene prisa.

-Voooy.

Himawari entró en la cocina dando saltitos.

* * *

Fugaku llamó a la puerta y esperó con paciencia hasta que Rin le abrió la puerta.

-Hola, me entere de que llegasteis y os traigo algo de comida.-Le dijo mientras le extendía una bolsa, estaba claro que había ido con la intención no solo de ayudar sino de despejarse un poco.

-Oh, gracias.-Le contestó sin emoción mientras se lo cogía.

-¿Cómo estáis?

-Obito no va a volver y Sasuke se ha quedado…..

Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, Fugaku la abrazó. Él también lo estaba pasando mal, aunque él no tenía la seguridad de que estuviese muerto.

Acabó entrando y le guió hasta el salón donde se encontraba Sasuke mirando el jardín con aire distraído.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludo Fugaku desde la entrada.

-Hola.-Le contestó cortado.

-Probablemente no sepas quien soy pero me llamo Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke.

-¿El capitán?

-Sí, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues bien no.-Le contestó con tristeza.-Ya no voy a poder….

-A Sasuke le falta un brazo y sigue trabajando.

-Pero es un brazo, no….

-No te limites, nada está perdido si tu no quieres.

-¿Usted cree que podré volver?

-Claro.-Le contestó con una triste sonrisa.

Rin entró en aquel momento con una tetera unos vasos que dejo en silencio.

-¿Cómo estás tú, Fugaku?

Fugaku suspiró mientras le cogía un vaso.

-Te puedes imaginar. Los días son muy difíciles. Llevo un año sin ver a mi nieta.

-¿Y eso?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Seguridad.

-Entonces el capitán Sasuke sospechaba de que algo gordo iba a pasar.

-Sí, pero dudo que se esperase algo como lo que pasó.-Contestó Fugaku para que Sasuke no dudase de la forma de actuar de su hijo.

-Eso espero porque sino ha sido una vendida a todos…..

-Dudo que Sasuke os dejase tirados a todos.-Opinó Rin.-Aún recuerdo la gran ayuda que nos dio cuando naciste.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio ya que tenía sus dudas pero no le apetecía discutir.

-Gracias por venir, Fugaku-san.

-De nada, si necesitáis algún tipo de ayuda vivo donde siempre.

Rin le agarró de la mano agradecida por el gesto.

* * *

-¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto?-Le espetó Michiko.-Es tu hermano.

-Y un asesino.

-Eso es mentira.

-Pero si nos fuimos de Central por sus constantes amenazas con destruir Central.

Ambas se fulminaron con la mirada, aun en la residencia del feudal de Konoha, nadie les había ofrecido una casa con la que la feudal fantaseaba. Pensaba que al tener el titulo se le abrirían las puertas, algo muy lejos de la realidad, las acogieron por lastima y por quedar bien de cara a la galería, ya que comían en otro comedor lejos de los señores feudales de la aldea.

-Han muerto miles de personas y ha destruido cientos de familias y podíamos haberlo evitado, si al menos no me hubieses encerrado, el capitán Sasuke y los rasos…..

-¡Cállate!-La cortó mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Eri la agarró de los brazos para que la escuchase.

-La culpa es nuestra por no controlarle, somos la vergüenza…

-No, no es verdad.-Decía tratando de ignorar a su hija.-Ellos mataron a tu padre.

-Deja de mentirte, papa murió por una imprudencia suya si hasta te alegraste de su muerte por los cuernos que te ponía.

-Yo quería a tu pad…..

-Sí, amabas su título más bien.-La cortó tajante.-Me lo has demostrado desde que tengo uso de razón. El título de feudal está muy podrido, odio pertenecer a esta familia, nunca me ha gustado que la gente de mis alrededor me sonriese y no mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a los castigos. Pero te digo una cosa, a partir de ahora voy a formar mi propia imagen aunque te duela, voy a ayudar a Konoha para atrapar al asesino de tu hijo.

Se marchó en un silencio sepulcral, Michiko cayó de rodillas al suelo destrozada.

* * *

Sakura inspiró hondo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados mientras se ponía la bata, cerró la taquilla y abrió los ojos. Salió de la sala de descanso y se dirigió al ala donde se encontraban los heridos de Central enviados a Konoha.

-Si no te encuentras bien….

-Tengo que hacerlo.-Le cortó.-Soy médico, no puedo dejarles, Shizume-san.

Shizume le sonrió mientras le palmeaba el hombro, los heridos estaban fatal, llevaban años de paz y aquello parecía la enfermería de una guerra. Le extendió una mascarilla.

-No queremos infecciones de fuera.

Sakura se la puso y entró. Toda la sala habilitada estaba llena de camillas, no había ni biombos que los separase para darles intimidad y privacidad, las enfermeras corrían todo lo que podían y los quejidos eran constantes.

-¡Sakura!-La llamó una enfermera desesperada.

Sakura ignoró sus pensamientos y acudió corriendo para ayudarla.

* * *

Naruto se quedó helado mirando la foto de Sakura y Sarada que Kanae tenía en el cuarto de su casa.

-No se le ha visto en todo el incidente, ¿no?-Le preguntó a Shu.

-No, ni a él ni a su familia.

-Su familia está en Konoha y no, no está él.-Aclaró rápidamente.

Todos los Kages se fueron a la casa del feudal nada más llegar para buscar pistas donde se pudiese encontrar.

-Lo único sospechoso que hizo, si es que se le puede llamar sospechoso, fue acudir a la fábrica de seguridad.-Informó Shizuko comprobando el informe que había redactado hacía apenas dos horas.

-Eso explicaría que los sellos protectores no saltasen en ningún momento.-Susurró Meiko.

-Sasuke sigue sin aparecer, ¿no?-Preguntó Gaara mientras salían de la casa.

-No, hubo explosiones después y creemos que pudo….

-No, tengo la sensación de que sigue vivo.-Le cortó Naruto.

-Las explosiones han hecho desaparecer cuerpos.-Le informó Shu muy serio.-Hubo un momento en el que ningún sitio era seguro.

-Ahora es el momento en el que tenéis que ser optimistas.-Les aconsejó Kurotsuchi.

-¿Optimista?-Salto Chie.-No sabe de lo que habla…..

Chizuru agarró a su compañera y la alejó de los Kages.

-Disculpadla, sigue un poco afectada.-La disculpó.

-Vamos al epicentro.-Le informó Shu.

* * *

Sakura se lavaba las manos a conciencia, su jornada había terminado y estaba destrozada mentalmente hablando, Ino entró en aquel momento y se lavó las manos junto a ella.

-Te busca tu cuñada.-Le informó.

-Pues no tengo ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie, hoy ha sido un día para olvidar.-Le contestó mientras se quitaba la bata.

-Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Iré a ver qué quiere.

Bajó hasta la entrada donde encontró a su cuñada en seguida la cual la saludo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Hola.-La saludó.-Disculpa que venga a molestarte.

-Me iba a ir así que no molestas nada.-Le aclaró.-Dime.

-Te venía a advertirte de que los medios te van a acosar a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque asumen que sustituyes a Sasuke….

-Menuda estupidez.-Soltó con desdén.-Ya le dan por muerto.

-Siento mucho venir a molestarte por esto pero es el único sitio donde puedo encontrarme contigo sin que sea sospechoso.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues la verdad es que mal.-Le confesó con sinceridad.-Estamos mal, pero no nos queda otra más que tener paciencia para que Sasuke vuelva.

Ayumi le dio la razón, la esperanza era lo único que se perdía.

* * *

Orochimaru entró donde le recibió Kanae en el despacho de su gran casa, no entendía el cambio de localización.

-Hombre Orochimaru, ¿cómo tu por aquí?-Le recibió Kanae.

-Venia en busca del dinero que me debías.

-¡Oh! Es verdad.-Le dio la razón.-Gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Te funcionó?-Le preguntó mientras cogía el dinero.

-Sí, gracias a ti pude dar con el traidor.

-Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, aunque pedirme explosivos por un traidor fue un poco exagerado.

-No, fue perfecto.

Orochimaru le miro exceptivo pero prefirió no preguntar más para no meterse en problemas. Se despidió y se marchó, iba bajando las escaleras de la gran casa cuando vio como arrastraban a un Internacional que lloraba, le era muy familiar su cara y se atrevía a decir que era un Portavoz. Se transformó en serpiente y les siguió, algo le decía que estaba pasando algo turbio.

Bajo hasta el sótano donde vio que estaba lleno de celdas, era bastante más grandes que la casa, fue avanzando viendo que todos eran Internacionales hasta que vio al capitán general sentado en el suelo mirando la nada con una expresión preocupante.

El carcelero se colocó frente a la celda obstruyéndole la visión.

-Es la hora gran capitán, hoy le toca a su hermano el gran espectáculo.-Le dijo mientras abría.

Le agarró con fuerza para asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviese bien atado y le arrastró fuera, Sasuke parecía un muñeco, no parecía tener vida. Orochimaru ante aquel panorama decidió investigar aquello, lo que tenía claro era que en Central había pasado algo y desde su guarida no se había enterado.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta con insistencia, era consciente de que no debía estar allí.

-Sarada, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó alterado al verla.-Acordamos que….

Sarada le ignoró y entró cerrando la puerta, Fugaku estaba cansado y no le regaño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su nieta.

-Quería verte.-Le dijo mientras entraba en la sala de estar.-Y saber cómo estas desde lo de papa.

Fugaku sonrió al ver la preocupación de su pequeña, se giró bruscamente para que no le viera llorar.

-¿Has comido?-Le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No.

Ambos se fueron a la cocina, Sarada ayudó a su abuelo con los ingredientes.

-Ayer me hablaron de papa.-Rompió el silencio mientras fregaba unos platos.-¿Es verdad que papa no podía venir a vernos?

-Eso te lo puede explicar mejor tu madre, pero sí, es cierto.

-¿Tan importante era allí?

-Tanto como el Hokage.

-Pero él no es Kage….

-Es el mismo puesto pero con otro nombre.-Le aclaró.-Pero debes saber que os quiere mucho y sé que sufría por la distancia que había.

-Vi una foto de la boda, fue aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, aun guardo su traje.-Contestó con nostalgia.

-¿Tienes el traje de papa?

-Si, al final se le olvidó recogerlo, si quieres verlo está en el armario de su cuarto.

Sarada se levantó y se fue curiosa hasta el cuarto de su padre, alguna vez había dormido allí cuando se quedaba a dormir junto a su primo, en comparación con el de su tío Itachi, este tenía mas juguetes, debió de ser el más infantil que su tío. Abrió el armario, dentro solo estaba el traje, ella nunca uso aquel armario cuando pasaba la noche, lo saco con cuidado ya que era un traje grande y con su estatura daba con el suelo. Lo dejó sobre la cama y lo observo con curiosidad, era la primera vez que tenía algo de su padre tan cerca. Desprendía un aroma muy diferente al del resto de la casa y la tela era muy suave tanto que no podía parar de tocarlo hasta que se topó con un bordado en la solapa, lo miró con detenimiento para comprobar que era, una flor de cerezo lo cual le llamo la atención. Los pocos novios que vio en la calle y la televisión nunca llevaban bordados en ningún lado.

-Es de Central.-Le informó su abuelo entrando.-Me alegra ver que no se ha estropeado, sería una pena.

-¿Y esto?-Le preguntó señalando la solapa.-¿Es una tradición de Central?

-No, fue un guiño a tu madre. Él quería algún tipo de presencia de tu madre en él.

-Ah.

-No se casó como los demás de su clan.

-¿Porqué?

-El clan nos hizo mucho daño, sobre todo a él, es normal que la boda siguiese otras traducciones.

-No entiendo.

Fugaku le sonrió con tristeza y volvió a poner su atención en el traje.

-Tu padre se fue de Konoha con siete años y volvió para casarse.

Sarada le miró sorprendida, ahora entendía porque el cuarto de su padre era así.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia.

-Y no me la vas a contar, ¿no?

-Les corresponde a tus padres contártela, ellos te lo explicaran mejor que yo.

-Y no me puedes…

-Es mejor que no.

Fugaku se levantó dando por terminada la conversación.

-Venga, vamos a comer.

Sarada guardó el traje dentro del armario de nuevo, antes de salir volvió a mirar la habitación de su padre pero con otros ojos.

* * *

Wataru le extendió una infusión a una nerviosa Sakura, la pobre había recibido llamadas constantes aquel día de gente que le pedía ayuda y de medios que le pedían declaraciones y al recibir una negativa la insultaban y faltaban al respeto. Su cuñada le había advertido pero nunca llego a imaginarse que la situación acabase siendo tan agresiva.

El teléfono le volvió a sonar, Sakura cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con manos temblorosas, Nobume cansada se agachó y desconecto el teléfono.

-Gracias cielo.-Le agradeció Sakura.

-Tomate la infusión, ya verás como te relaja.

-¿Por qué la gente es así?-Pregunto dolida.-Yo no sustituyo a nadie, y mucho menos a mi marido que no sé dónde esta y ya le dan por muerto.

Sakura se echó a llorar, quería hacerse la fuerte por su hija pero cuando no estaba se derrumbaba. La perspectiva de que Sasuke estuviese muerto le dolía como si le faltase algo en el pecho.

Wataru la abrazó con fuerza echándose ella también a llorar, el miedo de que su marido y su hijo estuviesen muertos la asfixiaba.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Nobume aprovechó para salir de allí, al otro lado estaba Mebuki que la miró contrariada pensando que se había confundido de puerta.

-¿Busca a Sakura-san?-Le preguntó al verle cierto parecido con la kunoichi.

-Sí, ¿tu eres….

-Soy Nobume Yamahisa, la hija de….

-¿Qué haces aquí, mama?-Le preguntó Sakura acudiendo hasta la puerta.

-Vine a verte, ¿no puedo?

-Si claro, pasa.

Mebuki entró mientras Nobume cerraba la puerta, el silencio era muy tenso, no se le había pasado por alto los ojos llorosos de su hija.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mirándola seriamente sin moverse del recibidor.-He oído….

-No, pero tampoco puedo hacer mas.-Le contestó a la defensiva.

-Hola.-Le saludo Wataru asomada desde la cocina más calmada.

-H-hola.

-Son Wataru y Nobume, la mujer y la hija de Kaito, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Si hombre, el Portavoz de Konoha, ¿no?

-El mismo.-Le confirmó Wataru.

-Pues traigo pastelitos, no sé si serán suficientes.

-No se preocupe señora Haruno.-Le cortó Nobume mientras miraba el dinero que le quedaba en el bolsillo y salió corriendo.

-Llevaba todo el día deseando ir a la pastelería de abajo.-Les dijo Wataru.-Dice que es para comparar con los que hago yo pero sé que no, es demasiado golosa.

-¿Eres pastelera?

-Bueno, lo era, estoy buscando trabajo.

-¡Oh! pues mi vecina tiene una, podría hablarle de ti.

-Se lo agradezco pero debería ir…

-Pues acompáñame.

Sakura entró en la cocina y preparo agua caliente, agradecía la compañía en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Orochimaru se quedó de piedra al ver el gran cráter que dejo las oficinas de la Internacional, sabía que había pasado algo pero no que fuera tan gordo.

-Si has venido en busca de materia prima este ya no es el lugar.-Le dijo Shizuko acercándose a él.

-Dichosos los ojos Shizuko, ¿cómo te va?

-Pues con este panorama no nos va muy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues creo que se ve a simple vista.

-Sí, pero…

-Alguien ha intentado destruir Central y lo ha conseguido.-Le informó Haku acercándose a ambos.-Los Internacionales han bajado un 90% y el capitán y el Portavoz de Konoha están desaparecidos . Todos los creen muertos.

-¿Y vosotros no?

-No, tras la primera explosión todos los Internacionales que estaban vivos han sobrevivido, así que no pueden estar muertos.

-Les tenéis mucha fe, por lo que veo.

Shizuko chasqueó la lengua molesta y se marchó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

-Veo que sigue odiándome.

-¿Realmente a qué has venido?-Le cuestionó Haku

-Había escuchado algo y decidí venir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

-Pues las malas noticias eran verdad, aquí ya no vas a encontrar nada.

Haku se marchó en silencio dejando a Orochimaru con la palabra en la boca, quiso decirles que había visto a Sasuke pero por su odio hacia él se iban sin información importante.

* * *

Sakura se quedó helada al ver las fotos que le enseñó Naruto el cual se mantenía en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿es él el causante de todo esto?-Le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, su hermana lo corroboró, fuimos a comprobarlo y encontramos una gran cantidad de fotos de los familiares de los altos cargos.

-¿Y si no es él?

-Pues que lo aclare.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Cámbiate de aspecto.

-¿Qué?

-Él sabe cómo eres por las fotos, corres peligro si te encuentra.

-Sarada también sale.-Le recordó cogiendo una.

-Sarada ha crecido y ha cambiado.

-Me cambio de apellido y ahora me pides que me cambie el aspecto, no puedo ser otra persona.

-Sakura es temporal.

-Como el cambio de apellido.

Sakura se levantó indignada, se limpió las lágrimas que se le escapaban de la rabia y se puso a dar vueltas por el comedor.

-Sé que no es fácil, pero te lo estoy pidiendo porque me importáis, te prometo que intentaré acabar con esto lo antes posible y que Sasuke volverá.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-Le cortó resolutiva mientras abría el cajón del aparador.

-Claro, lo que sea.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 5**

Naruto miraba Michiko con incredulidad, no se creía que estuviese defendiendo a su hijo. En cambio Shu que acababa de llegar estaba que escupía fuego.

-¿Ósea que usted no nos dijo nada porque nunca pensó que las amenazas fuesen reales?

-Mi hijo no ha sido.

Shu le estampó una foto de su familia sobre la mesa con fuerza, ambos se miraron seriamente.

-Su hijo tenía fotos de las familias de todos los altos cargos en su cuarto.

-Eso no quiere decir nada….

-¿Por qué casualmente se marcharon usted y su hija un año antes de Central?

-Por mi hermano.-Contestó Eri entrando en aquél momento al despacho cedido por el feudal de Konoha.

-¡Eri!

-No pienso mentir, madre.

-¿Por qué no dijist….

-Yo quería, pero mi madre no me dejó, señor Nagai.-Le cortó desafiante.-Es por ello que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad se lo comunique al Hokage. No soy como mi madre, yo lamento tanto como usted todo esto. No sabemos dónde está Kanae pero puedo darle todos los datos de mi hermano como desee.

-Si tu madre le defiende, ¿quién me dice a mí que tu no me mentirás?

-Entonces confié en mí.

Shu miró a Naruto en busca de ayuda pero este tenía confianza en aquella joven, por lo que asintió con la cabeza para que también lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo, te doy una oportunidad.

-Traidora.-Susurró Michiko.-Ya no eres mi hija, quítate el apellido Ito.

Eri la miró con desprecio, no entendía la defensa que hacía a su hermano el cual estaba manchando el apellido, Shu le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Los traidores sois vosotros.-Le espetó.-Su hijo a destruido Central y usted con su silencio también.

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!-Gritó.-No me falte al respeto.

-¡ES USTED QUIEN NOS FALTA AL RESPETO!-Gritó Shu fuera de sí.-¡Dígale a las familias que su hijo a destrozado que los muertos murieron por que quisieron!

Eri se colocó delante de Shu para que no pegase a Michiko, un Internacional no debía hacer aquello.

-¡Es que es vuestra culpa, vosotros matasteis a mi marido!-Le gritó.

Eri le dio un bofetón con toda su fuerza llena de ira, Shu y Naruto la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡La culpa fue suya!-Le gritó.-Estoy cansada de todo esto, el capitán Sasuke le volvió a ofrecer protección una hora antes del asesinato y se negó, así que no me vengas con….

-Eras una niñ…

-¡¿Y qué?! Sabía leer la hora. Solo buscáis venganza de algo que no existe.

Michiko se levantó con orgullo y observó a su hija que le devolvía la mirada furiosa.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, la Internacional te tiene comido el coco.

-Esta es la primera vez que hablo con alguien directamente.

-¿Todo en orden?-Preguntó el feudal de Konoha asomándose al escuchar los gritos.

-Sí, ya nos marchamos.-Contestó Naruto agarrando a Shu para marcharse.-Gracias por su atención, señora Ito.

Ambos salieron en silencio, Shu aún tenía ganas de golpear a Michiko por todo aquello.

-Mantendré vigilada a la feudal.-Le dijo Naruto,

-Michiko, se llama Michiko.-Le corrigió el Portavoz.-Ella no es nada.

* * *

Sakura escuchaba el comunicado que le había pedido a Naruto que emitiese en los medios para que dejasen de acusarla. Sarada entró contrariada al escuchar la radio tan alta.

-¿Por qué la tienes tan alta?-Le preguntó mientras cogía una tostada.

-Porque quiero comprobar que dicen todo.-Le contestó abstraída.

-¿Todo?

-Es un comunicado mío.-Le aclaró dejando la taza en el fregadero.-Así me dejan en paz. Te he dejado la comida preparada, solo tenéis que calentarlo.

Sakura salió de la cocina en completo silencio dejando la radio encendida, Sarada fue detrás de ella.

-Mama.-La llamó cuando esta abrió la puerta.-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Tengo que estarlo.

-Estás haciendo las cosas obligada, no es justo que la gente piense que debes sustituir a papa.

-No te preocupes por eso. Todo va a estar bien.

Sarada no supo que responder ante aquello, su madre no estaba bien y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Sarada se encontraba en la azotea mirando la única foto que tenia de los tres. Se había escaqueado de las dos últimas clases, no tenía la cabeza para nada.

-Al fin te encuentro.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Boruto.

Se sentó a su lado y le tendió un pan de yakisoba envuelto, Sarada le miró.

-Es para ti, cógelo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Estaba preocupado porque te habías saltado varias clases.-Le contestó azorado cunado vio la foto que llevaba en las manos.-Ese es tu padre, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi padre tiene una foto con él cuando eran pequeños y me dijo quién era, me…

-Sabes más de mi padre que yo, le has identificado en seguida.

-No, mi padre me habló de él y un día me dio por investigar. Tu padre es increíble.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Nunca te ha dado por investigar?

-No, mi madre nunca me dijo que fuese tan importante y nunca le busque.

-Pues hay mucha información de él en la red. Espera aquí.

Boruto se levantó y se marchó corriendo, Sarada abrió el pan y se lo comió. Al poco tiempo apreció de nuevo pero acompañado por Denki y su portátil.

-Denki, busca sobre el padre de Sarada, por favor.

Denki se puso a ello tras sentarse entre ambos, al teclear el nombre de su padre salieron un montón de resultados pero ninguno funcionaba.

-¿Será la conexión?-Preguntó Boruto.

-No, Central ya no existe.-Contestó Sarada.-Seguro que esas páginas son de allí.

-Puede ser.-Apoyó Denki.-Pero probablemente haya alguna forma de acceder, esperad voy a por mí libreta.

Denki se marchó corriendo de allí dejándoles solos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le preguntó Sarada mirando al horizonte.

-Supongo que porque quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.-Contestó con simplicidad.-Y para que dejes de llamarme molesto.

-Para mí sigues siendo un amigo pero tú te fuiste con tus amigos cuando entramos en la academia y ya no coincidimos para jugar en el parque por eso te volviste una molestia.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-¡Chicos!-Les llamó Denki corriendo hasta ellos.-He entrado en una página de Konoha, las otras páginas eran imposibles con el truco que tenía, por lo visto cuenta con toda la historia de tu padre, puedes leerla o ver un documental.

-¿Mi padre tiene un documental?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Todos los miembros importantes de Central lo tienen.-Le aclaró.-¿Quieres verlo?

-Sí, claro.

* * *

Ino dejó el bote en el lavabo, Sakura lo miró abstraída mientras Wataru lo abría.

-Has cogido el color por ellos, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó curiosa Wataru.

-Sí, chocaría más si me lo tiñese de otro color cuando Sarada es morena.

-Te quedara genial, ya verás.-Le aseguró Ino.-¿Preparada para el cambio?

-Debo estarlo.-Le contestó resignada.

* * *

Era ya de noche, Sarada entró en casa corriendo, se había tirado toda la tarde leyendo y viendo cosas de su padre perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

-Siento llegar tarde per….

En la mesa del comedor vio a Wataru y Nobume comiendo en compañía de su madre, ¿morena?

-Podías haber avisado.-Le regañó Sakura.-Lávate las manos y siéntate a comer.

-¿Y ese cambio?-Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, es que…estás distinta.

-Las dos somos morenas ahora.-Le sonrió.

-Si…

-Podemos hacer cosas de morenas.

Sarada se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de su madre, como si siendo morenas pudiesen hacer cosas diferentes.

-Anda mama que cosas tienes.-Contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa.-El tener el color de pelo de una u otra manera no nos…

-Ya lo sé, solo quería meterme contigo.

* * *

Kaito tiraba de la cadena con fuerza, tenía las muñecas en carne viva pero eso no le frenaba, el dolor y el odio le nublaban el sentido del dolor físico.

Ver morir a su hijo le había activado y llevaba así desde entonces, de vez en cuando le criticaba a Sasuke su actitud ya que ni se movía ni decía nada. Todos los días se lo llevaban pero volvía sin ningún rasguño, solo mas pálido y con la mirada perdida.

Aquel día no fue la excepción, pero algo cambio y volvió con un ojo vendado malamente.

Kanae se le quedó mirando, Kaito dejo de forcejear con las cadenas y le observó.

-Voy a mandar a vuestros seres queridos a las aldeas para que sepan quién manda aquí.-Dijo con humor.-Así lo que queda de vuestras familias sufran lo mismo que yo.

-Eres un miserable.-Le espetó Kaito furioso.

-Soy lo mismo que vosotros.-Contestó dando la vuelta para encararle.-Vosotros permitiréis la muerte de mi padre.

-Eso no es verdad, estás usando el error de tu padre como excusa. Tu solo quieres el poder al que tu padre renunció…

Kanae se echó a reír, Kaito forcejeó con las cadenas, quería matarle con sus manos, ahogarle para que sufriera tanto como su hijo. Les dejo solos.

-¿Por qué no haces nada?-Le preguntó Kaito desesperado.

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron de nuevo en el húmedo pasillo, Kaito trató de mirar pero todo estaba muy oscuro.

-Orochimaru-sama, no se equivocaba.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Kabuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó Kaito a la defensiva.

-Sacaros de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo tiempo para charlar.-Contestó mientras forzaba la cerradura de la celda.-Jirobo encárgate de Sasuke.

-Déjame matar a Kanae.-Susurró al sentir un brazo liberado.

-Lo siento señor Yamahisa pero eso no se encuentra en mis planes.

Un carcelero apareció en aquel momento, Kabuto chaqueó la lengua molesto, Jirobo que ya estaba fuera de la celda con Sasuke sobre un hombro se acercó corriendo y le agarró del pescuezo absorbiéndole todo el chackra matándole. Kabuto se acercó corriendo y comprobó que estaba muerto.

-Vámonos ya. Si vienen más estamos perdidos.

* * *

Naruto llegó corriendo a la frontera donde le recibió un Itachi pálido como un papel. Acababan de aparecer unos siete cadáveres envueltos en bolsas.

-¿Dónde están?

-Acompáñeme.

Le guio hasta una sala subterránea donde se encontraban aun metidos en las bolsas sobre camillas. Itachi le agarró del brazo antes de que se acercase a ellos.

-Todos están descuartizados.-Le informó.-Hay tres menores.

Naruto acudió corriendo hasta el que tenía más cerca y abrió la bolsa.

-¿Hayato?

Miró a Itachi el cual no le devolvió la respuesta que buscaba por lo que abrió las demás con horror.

-Solo ha llegado esto, ¿no?

-Si.-Contestó Itachi con un nudo en la garganta.-Aparecieron de pronto delante de dos Anbus.

Naruto salió de allí por falta de aire, Shikamaru que le esperaba fuera le miró interrogante.

-Sakura tiene que saber esto.

-¿Qué….

-La familia adoptiva de Sasuke esta…..muerta….

-¿Estás…

-Sí, son ellos.-Le contestó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Voy a buscar a Sakura?

-Si, por favor.

* * *

Sakura cerró la taquilla con excesiva fuerza asustando a Shizume que la miró preocupada.

-¿Todo bien?

-No, llevo seis meses escuchando que soy una cobarde por no hablar ante los medios, entre eso y mis cambios no se ni quien soy a veces.

-El negro no te sienta mal.

Sakura llevaba meses con el pelo del color negro, había escogido ese color para estar más cerca de su hija pero le incomodaba, no se reconocía en el espejo. Shizume la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ignóralos como siempre, no dejes que te destruyan.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y siguen igual, no sé cuánto aguantaré.-Le confesó.

-Hazlo por Sarada.

-Lo hago por ella, pero….todo está siendo demasiado. Todos los días hablan de mí y me critican por no hablar de lo que está pasando delante de la cámara. No se dan cuenta del peligro que supone para mi familia.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, ambas se miraron, nadie llamaba a la puerta simplemente entraba. Shizume abrió, se trataba de Shikamaru.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿pasa algo?

-Necesitamos que venga Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Sakura acercándose a la puerta.

-Han llegado….Naruto quiere contarte algo.-Contestó con esfuerzo.

Sakura no supo reaccionar, intuía que había pasado algo peligroso, Ino que acababa de aparecer se ofreció a acompañarles como apoyo a su amiga.

Shikamaru en cambio tenía sus dudas dada la reacción de la kunoichi pero Sakura a pesar del miedo quiso ir.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?-Le preguntó Sakura muy nerviosa al ver que la habían llevado a la frontera y no a su despacho, Naruto por su parte trató de calmar el nerviosismo de su amiga sin éxito.

-Han llegado….

-¿Qué?

-Los Kotara han muerto.-Dijo mirando seriamente a Sakura.

-¿Cómo que han muerto?

-Han aparecido los resto mortales de toda la familia en la frontera.

-No es verdad.-Contestó de forma automática.-Mientes.

-No, no miento.

-¿Dónde está?

-Es mejor…

-¡¿DÓNDE?!-Le gritó.

La guio hasta la sala, Sakura entró y abrió la primera bolsa.

-No….-Se negaba mientras acudía a otra y a otra hasta que abrir todas.

Ino entró corriendo al ver a Sakura allí sola, la abrazo con fuerza mientras esta se dejaba caer al suelo llorando rota de dolor.

-No es verdad.-Decía desesperada.-Ellos son buenos, no le han hecho daño a nadie.

-Ya lo sé cielo.-Le susurraba Ino sin soltarla.

-¿Por qué?

Ino la saco de allí con ayuda de Shikamaru, Naruto fue incapaz de entrar de nuevo, también estaba llorando y en cuanto la vio allí la abrazó.

* * *

Kaito observaba como Kabuto le curaba las muñecas en silencio, Orochimaru había salido en busca de información.

-Con esto ya está.

-¿Sasuke cómo está?

-Digamos que está en shock, no sabemos que ha visto pero no reacciona a ningún tipo de estímulo.

-Saldrá, ¿no?

-No lo sé, todo depende de lo afectado que este.

-Ahora entiendo su actitud.-Confesó deprimido.-No quiero saber qué es lo que ha visto.

-De momento descansad.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi familia.-Dijo levantándose nervioso.-Tengo que decirles….

-Ahora no, primero tienes que descansar.

-Tengo que estar con ellos cuando se enteren de lo de Riku.

Kabuto le ignoró y se marchó de la habitación. Kaito se asomó por la ventana de su habitación para comprobar donde estaba, no se esperaba que la guarida de Orochimaru no fuese en un subterráneo y lo que menos se esperó fue estar en una isla de la que solo no podía salir.

* * *

Shu cerró con rabia la última bolsa mientras los demás observaban con tensión.

-Todos son rasos desaparecidos.-Les confirmó con pesar.

-¿Están….

-No, pero el hijo de Kaito sí.

-Habrá que decírselo a Wataru.-Opinó Meiko.

-Y no son los únicos que han llegado.-Dijo Shizuko cuando les alcanzó .-El Hokage llamó para informar que la familia Kotara ha llegado allí.

-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó Chie esperanzada.

-Muertos.

-Sasuke….

-No, él no estaba.-Le cortó muy seria.

-Entonces esto confirma que todos los desaparecidos están muertos.-Susurró Meiko.

-Espero que no.-Opinó Shu.

Haku se acercó a Shu en silencio, todos le miraron con curiosidad.

-Solicito ir a Konoha.

-¿Para qué?

-Para proteger a la familia de Sasuke.

-Yo también lo solicito.-Se apresuró Shoko.

-Eso no nos concierne.

-No pienso ir en nombre de la Internacional.

-Sabes cuales son las condiciones….

-Sí y por eso hago la solicitud.

-Nos vais a dejar tirados para proteger a dos personas.

Todos les miraron con sorpresa, desde el incidente Shu había cambiado mucho.

-Nunca les quisiste en el equipo y ahora no te quieres desprender de ellos por una buena causa.-Le acusó Meiko furiosa por su actitud.

-Nosotros necesitamos….

-Lo que necesitamos ya lo tenemos, nosotros cuatro podemos protegernos a nosotros mismos y a nuestras familias algo que tanto Kaito como Sasuke no pueden.

-Están en Konoha protegidos por su seguridad y nosotros estamos diezmados.

-No, los Kages nos han ofrecido sus ninjas.-Le cortó Chizuru tajante.-De echo tenemos efectivos suyos. Por mi si quieren ir a protegerles no tengo problemas.

-Ni yo.-Opinó Chie.

-Volveremos cuando el peligro se haya ido.-Prometió Haku.

Shu observó a sus compañeras con el ceño fruncido, se negaba a perder más miembros ya que básicamente quedaban ellos cuatro en activo.

-De acuerdo, pero el Hokage estará avisado de que vais.

-Sin problema.-Sonrió Haku.

-Yo me voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Se marchó en un silencio sepulcral.

-Avisad cuando os marchéis.-Les pidió Meiko al pasar por su lado.

* * *

-Deberíamos hablar con Sakura para que no nos espere para cenar.-Comentó Wataru quitándose el sudor de la frente.

El teléfono comenzó a sonarle, lo sacó del bolsillo.

-Es Shu.-Dijo contrariada.

-Contéstale, a lo mejor es importante.-Comento su hija distraída.

-¿Si?-Contestó.-Hola, dime.

Nobume iba enfrascada en una conversación con una amiga cuando su madre frenó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué pasa mama?-Le preguntó asustada al ver la cara que ponía su madre.

Wataru dejó caer el teléfono asustando a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Riku….tu hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está muerto.-Contestó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-No….

-Sí, han dejado su cadáver en Central.

Nobume se echó a llorar igual que su madre, se abrazaron con fuerza. Aunque el abrazo no les servía de ningún consuelo.

* * *

Naruto se quedó sentado en el recibidor descalzo, Hinata se asomó y se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-No.-Contestó con sinceridad con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La familia adoptiva de Sasuke ha aparecido muerta en la frontera y no te imaginas como llegaron.

Hinata le abrazó con fuerza, Boruto se quedó detrás de la puerta asimilando la información, Himawari pasó por su lado tarareando la agarró del brazo con energía.

-Quiero saludar a papa.-Se quejó.

-Ajora mismo no puedes, baja la voz.

-¡NO!-Gritó enfadada.-¡Quiero ver a papa!

Boruto le tapó la boca, su hermana opuso resistencia y comenzaron a pelearse justo cuando Hinata se asomó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Ha sido él.-Se defendió Himawari soltándose de su hermano.-No me deja ir con papa.

-Ayúdame a poner la mesa.-Ordenó muy serio.-Papa se está cambiando.

Hinata entró en la cocina en silencio, Himawari empujó a Boruto para entrar la primera aunque Boruto se quedó en el sitio pensando.

* * *

Sarada entro corriendo, se le había echado el tiempo encima.

-Los siento mama, estaba entrenando y no me di cuenta de la ho…

En el salón se encontraba su madre en compañía de su abuela e Ino, Sakura lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Sarada, siéntate.-Le pidió Ino con tranquilidad.

Sarada se sentó sin apartar los ojos de su madre.

-Lo que tenemos que contarte es un poco delicado.-Comenzó Ino con calma.-Pero hoy han llegado tus primos y abuelos de Central.

-¿En serio? ¿dónde están?-Preguntó ilusionada.-Llevan meses sin contestar mis mensajes.

Ino se levantó y se sentó a su lado, no podía darle la noticia a tanta distancia.

-Sarada, no van a volver a contestarte.

-¿Qué?

-Han muerto.

-Pero…-Buscó con la mirada a su madre pero esta no se la devolvió por lo que miró a su abuela la cual la miraba con tristeza.-¿Por qué?

Ino la abrazó cuando se echó a llorar.

* * *

Orochimaru entro de nuevo en la casa o guarida de Kanae sin esperar el visto bueno. El interior era un caos, todo estaba patas arriba.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Le espetó Kanae nervioso.

-Eso quiero saber yo.-Le espetó.-¿Qué ha pasado en Central?

-Hubo un atentado, yo me marche de allí..

-¿Has sido tú?

-¿Cómo te atrev….

-Lo que me pediste podía generar algo así en cualquier aldea.-Le cortó tajante.

-Tus explosivos no crean nada más que un hoyo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada, no he hecho anda.

-¿Por qué me has metido en esto?

-Yo no te he metido en nada. Ahora márchate.

-¿Dónde están tu madre y tu hermana?

-A salvo.

-¿A salvo de qué?

Kanae le empujó fuera, Orochimaru no opuso resistencia pero le miraba buscando una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué esta todo patas arriba?

-No te concierne.

-Claro que sí, has usado mis explosivos para atacar a tu país, ¿porqué?

-Tus explosivos no servían para nada.

-Entonces es verdad.

-¡Lárgate si no quieres probar mi ira!

Orochimaru sonrió con malicia ante la amenaza, Kanae se asustó un poco.

-Tu, ¿amenazándome a mí? Lo que me faltaba por oír, pero está bien, me voy. Que vaya bien la búsqueda.

Orochimaru se marchó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Kanae.

* * *

Naoki entro en casa silbando cuando notó el ambiente un poco raro. Se quitó los zapatos y entró al salón donde había luz, allí alrededor de la mesa se encontraban sus padre y su abuelo que le daba la espalda.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?-Preguntó al ver las caras de sus padres.

-Han aparecido los cadáveres de la familia Kotara al completo.-Contestó Itachi mirándole a los ojos.

El cuerpo de Fugaku dio una sacudida, Ayumi le frotó la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra le agarraba de la mano.

Naoki se quedó helado, a pesar de no ser de su familia directa la consideraba como tal, para él tanto Misaki como Hayato eran sus abuelos.

-¿Seguro que son ellos?-Les preguntó.-¿Y si…

-Naoki, son ellos.-Le cortó tajante su padre.

Se acercó corriendo hasta su abuelo, al cual giro y abrazo con fuerza.

-Ahora están en un lugar menor.-Le susurró cerrando los ojos.-Juntos saldremos de esto.

-Sasuke sigue sin aparecer.-Contestó Fugaku apretando el abrazo.

-El tío está vivo, lo sé. Confía en mi.-Le pidió Naoki muy seguro de lo que decía.

* * *

Eri entro en la habitación y le lanzó unas fotos sobre el tocador donde se estaba dando una s cremas su madre.

-Ha matado a toda la familia Kotara, por si no te acuerdas de ellos te paso la foto de todos.-Le dijo apoyándose en el tocador.

-Y tú te lo crees, ¿no?

-Lo he visto mama, les han descuartizado.-Le espetó llena de ira.-Había tres niños.

-¿Seguro que eran ellos?

Eri se limpió las lágrimas de impotencia, no podía ser que su madre siguiese defendiéndole.

-Estás ciega mama.-Le recriminó.-Pero esos niños tenían, 14, 13 y 10 años.

Salió dando un portazo, Take el hijo del feudal de Konoha se la quedó mirando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.-Yo me voy de aquí, gracias por acogerme.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites.

-Lo sé, gracias pero no quiero incomodar más.

Eri pasó por su lago cuando la agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho tu madre para que estés llorando?-Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Eri se echó a llorar preocupándole más por lo que la abrazo.

-Ya no puedo más. Odio a mi familia.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.

* * *

Orochimaru entro en su guarida preocupado, Kabuto acudió a su encuentro en cuanto le vio.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Ha sido él.-Contestó caminando por el pasillo.-No pienso dejar que nos salpique.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ayudar a los Internacionales.

-¿Cómo? La última vez que fuiste te….

-A esos no.-Le cortó mientras abría su despacho.-A los dos que pudimos rescatar, al capitán general le hace falta un abrazo.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que me lo va a pedir.

-Sabes que está en shock.

-Sí, pero saldrá de esta en breve.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque voy a tener controlado a Kanae y les informaré de todo.

-¿A quién vas a mandar?

-No hace falta mandar a nadie.

Orochimaru cerró la puerta en la cara sin dejar de sonreírle.

* * *

 **En vistas de que el fict no termina de cuajar del todo voy a cambiar la periodicidad de las publicaciones. En lugar de publicar semanalmente el fict saldrá de forma quincenal, es decir un Lunes si un Lunes no.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 6**

Kanae se quedó mirando las fotos del teléfono de la sobrina de Sasuke. Le había perdido sin saber muy bien quien fue el traidor pero accedería a él a través de su mujer y su hija, no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente, cumpliría su castigo costase lo que costase.

El teléfono vibró, era un mensaje justo de la hija de Sasuke, abrió el chat.

-Dime que todo es mentira.-Leyó.-¡Oh! Así que ya te has enterado mocosa,

Abrió la foto que tenia de perfil para ver cómo era, no salía sola, iba acompañada de su madre, de eso estaba seguro porque la recordaba.

-Así que ahora sois así. Prepararos, llegó vuestra hora.

* * *

Sarada vio cómo su prima se desconectaba, salió de la cama corriendo.

-¡Mama!-La llamó.

La vista se le nubló de golpe, todo se volvió oscuro y perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Nobume colocándose a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No veo.-Le dijo asustada.

-¿Qué?

Le comenzaron a sangrar los ojos asustando a su amiga que la llevo de vuelta a su cuarto.

-¡Mama! ¡Tia Sakura!-Las llamó asustada.

Las buscó por a segunda planta sin éxito por lo que bajo al piso de abajo.

-Tia Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó saliendo de la cocina.

-A Sarada le sale sangre de los ojos y dice que no ve.

Sakura subió corriendo seguida de Nobume, cuando entraron el sangrado estaba peor, Sakura le agarró la cara y la alzó para que la mirase.

-Auch.-Se quejó.

-¿Cuándo has dejado de ver?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Hace muy poco, salí a buscarte y todo se volvió negro.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital. Tsunade sabrá que hacer.

-¿Me voy a quedar ciega?-Le preguntó asustada mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su madre.

-No.

Nobume se acercó y agarró a Sarada para ayudar cuando Wataru apareció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sarada tiene que ir al hospital.-Contestó Sakura mientras salía corriendo en busca de los informes médicos.

Nobume ayudada por su madre bajaron a Sarada y la ayudaron a ponerse los zapatos.

-No quiero perder la vista.-Susurró asustada.

-No te preocupes cielo, ya verás como todo se queda en un mal susto.-Trató de calmarla Wataru.

* * *

Naruto salió de la casa del feudal hecho una furia, Michiko se mantuvo seria mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. Por el camino se encontró con Eri la cual iba cargada con una bolsa de equipaje.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, he solicitado asilo en el refugio.

-Qué vergüenza.

-No tanto como tú.

El teléfono comenzó a sonarle, era su hijo. Eri paso por su lado, dejándola sola en el pasillo. Entró corriendo en su cuarto.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Necesito dinero.

-¿Para qué?

-No tengo que dar ninguna explicación.

-Soy tu madre….

-¿Y qué? Soy el feudal eres tu quien me debe respeto.

Michiko frunció el ceño ante la osadía de su hijo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Si no me lo das no respondo de mis actos.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Hacer justicia por papa, ¿dónde estáis?

-En Konoha, en la casa del feudal.

-Iré a haceros una visita en breve.-Colgó.

* * *

Itachi se levantó de golpe asustando a Shisui que le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kanae viene a Konoha.

-¿Ha llamado a su madre?

-Sí, debo informar de este al Hokage.

Salió corriendo sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo el cual acudió corriendo al despacho de su jefe para informarle de lo sucedido.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Fugaku alterado seguido por Ayumi.

-Aún no han salido de la consulta.-Les contestó Wataru.

Ayumi sentó a Fugaku en una silla de la sala de espera para que se calmase un poco, Nobume se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano. La miró sorprendido por el gesto, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos.

-Seguro que está bien señor Uchiha.-Le dijo con calma.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Llevan mucho en la consulta?-Le preguntó Ayumi a Wataru.

-Sí, llevan una hora más o menos, lamento haberos llama…

-No, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

* * *

Kaito vio con horror como Orochimaru le quitaba la venda que le ocultaba el ojo izquierdo, bueno la cuenca del ojo. Este reaccionó cuando se lo quitaron.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Confesó Kaito sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba su amigo.-¿Por qué le quitaron el ojo?

-No lo sé, pero he de reconocer que esto me ha sorprendido. Si lo llego a saber lo hubiese mirado antes porque está infectado.

Kabuto le puso una mano sobre la frente a Sasuke.

-Tiene fiebre, hay que eliminarle la infección ya.

Salió en silencio mientras Kaito controlaba su ira, Orochimaru le miró.

-Tú sabes porque Kanae ha hecho esto, ¿Verdad?

-Si…pero está equivocado. Su padre no murió gracias a nosotros como él piensa.

-¡Ah! Ya se me la historia. Estuvo mucho tiempo en los medios.

-Su padre despidió a los rasos por decisión propia, si hasta Sasuke se negó a dejarle sin seguridad. Al parecer Kanae no se enteró de nada y….

-Me puedo imaginar el resto.-le cortó Orochimaru.-En mi defensa diré que no sabía nada. Solo le vendí lo que me pidió.

-¿Cómo?

-Le vendí explosivos, pero no son capaces de hacer el cráter que había en las oficinas.

-¿Para que los quería?

-Para detener a no sé quien….

-¿Y te parecía una buena razón viniendo de Kanae?-Le espetó levantándose.

-No suelo pensar mucho en los demás, yo solo necesito dinero para mis estudios.

-¡Eres su cómplice!

Kabuto entró con un maletín, Orochimaru sonrió mientras sacaba una aguja, Kaito le agarró del brazo.

-No vas a matarle.

-Tranquilo, si así hubiese querido ya estaríais muertos. Os saqué de allí, no creo que debas desconfiar de mí, ¿no?

Kaito le soltó contrariado, no sabía en quien confiar.

-Estoy tratando de enmendar mi error sacándoos de allí. En cuanto os recuperéis los dos os iréis a donde queráis.

-Si hubieses llegado antes podrías haber salvado a más gente.

-Ya, pero esto es lo que hay.-Le contestó mientras le colocaba la aguja en el brazo a Sasuke.

* * *

La dejaron descansando en la habitación, tras casi doce horas en urgencias al fin volvían a casa.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó Fugaku nada más verla entrar en el comedor.

-No hay ningún cambio suegro.-Le calmó.

Mebuki entro con una bandeja acompañada de Nobume.

-Tia Sakura.-La llamó extendiéndole las gafas destrozadas de Sarada.

-Debería tirarlas, así se pone las nuevas.-Se sentó con calma.

-¿Se sabe porque ha sido?-Preguntó Ayumi.

-Realmente las pruebas no dicen nada pero yo creo que fue por la noticia que le dimos ayer, seguramente se alteró el chackra y le afectó a la visión.

-Volverá a ver, ¿verdad?

-Sí, cuando terminamos volvía a ver.-Aclaró Sakura sobándose las manos.-Le vendamos los ojos para que la luz no le molestase.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Nobume acudió corriendo.

-Hola.-Contestó Boruto contrariado.-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Nobume Yamahisa.-le contestó mientras le extendía la mano.-Si vienes a ver a Sarada no está bien y no va a poder recibirte.

-Vaya, ¿puedes darle esto?-Le contestó mientras le extendía un cuaderno.-Son unos ejercicios que tiene que entregarle a Shino sensei.

-Claro, sin problemas.-Le recogió el cuaderno sin dejar de mirarle.

-Dile que se mejore.-Dijo un poco azorado rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte por ella.

-D-de nada, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Nobume se quedó mirando la espalda de Boruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién era?-Le preguntó Wataru asomándose desde el comedor.

-Un amigo de Sarada.-Le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta.-Le traía los deberes.

* * *

Eri procesaba toda la información que el Hokage le acababa de dar, Itachi la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Creéis que mí….que Kanae va a venir?-Les preguntó.

-"Iré a haceros una visita en breve."-Citó Itachi.-Eso fue lo que dijo tu hermano antes de colgar, después de que tu madre le dijera donde estabais.

-No entiendo, ¿para que quiere más dinero?-Se preguntó.

-Para destruir todo lo que queda de la Internacional.

-Algo tiene que haberle salido mal si ha llamado así a su madre.-Opinó Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón, la última vez que le vi nos dijo que iba a hacer su vida, que ya lo tenía todo todo arreglado.

-Vamos a controlar a tu madre.-Le informó Naruto rompiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Vais a prote…

-Su madre es una ciudadana más y está protegida desde el momento en el que entrasteis.-Le cortó Shikamaru.-Así que no haga esas preguntas que pueden ofender.

-Mi madre no se lo merece, pero si sirve para atrapar a Kanae estoy conforme.

-Pero avisaremos al feudal del aumento de control en su residencia.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de ello?-Le preguntó Kabuto.

Orochimaru le había contado las intenciones de Kanae por ir a buscar dinero a Konoha, entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke, se sentó junto a él.

-¿No deberías de alertar a Konoha?

-No creo que haga falta, dudo mucho que no tengan controlada a Michiko.

-¿Y si se cruza con la hija de Sasuke? ¿La atacará? Ya sabes lo que ha hecho con los Kotara.

-Confío en que el Hokage está más que avisado y la tendrá protegida tanto ella como a la madre.

Como un rayo la mano de Sasuke agarró el brazo de Orochimaru, le miro sorprendido.

-Dame…poder…-Le decía con esfuerzo.-Tengo que derro…derrotarle.

-Vaya, no esperaba que te recuperaras tan pronto.-Le dijo con sinceridad.-Pero es una buena noticia.

-Dame poder.

-Primero tienes que reponerte de la infecci….

Sasuke apretó el agarre tirándole al suelo, Kabuto se quedó petrificado.

-La culpa de todo esto es tuya, así que me debes una por no matarte.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.-Me vas a dar lo que necesito ¿si o no?

-Si estás aquí es porque quiero ayu….

-¡Contesta!

-Sasuke-kun suéltale.

Kabuto le agarró y trato de separarle pero no consiguió moverle ni un centímetro.

-Sí, claro…Te estoy curando…por algo.

Sasuke le miraba con odio, Orochimaru le miró con seriedad ya que no se esperaba aquello. Kabuto le clavó una aguja en el cuello y le inyecto el líquido mientras trataba de ahogarle para que le soltase, Sasuke le dio un cabezazo sin éxito y se acabó desmayando encima de Orochimaru.

-¿Estás bien, Orochimaru-sama?

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda.-Le contestó mientras se deshacía de Sasuke.-Te debo una.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba, se había levantado temprano para arreglar el entierro de su familia política.

-Hola.-Le saludo contrariada.

-Hola, ¿Es usted Sakura Uchiha?-Le preguntó Eri.

-No, me llamo Sakura Haruno.-Le corrigió.

-El Hokage me dijo que la podría encontrar aquí….

-Pasa.-La cortó nerviosa.

Eri la miró contrariada y entró, no entendía nada hasta que vio en el mueble del recibidor una foto donde salía Sasuke

-Soy la persona que buscas.-Le aclaró.

-Me llamó Eri Ito, soy la hija del feudal de Central.-Se presentó azorada.

-¿Y qué quieres?-Le espetó.

-Venía a darle el pésame a usted y a su hija.

-Es una broma, ¿no?-Le dijo incrédula.

-No.

-Vosotros los feudales no hacéis esas cosas a no ser que busquéis algo.

-No, créame cuando le digo que no busco nada.

-Tu hermano bien, ¿no?-Le preguntó llena de rabia.-Tu pésame es como un puñetazo para mí.

-Lo sé, pero no soy como él.

-¿Por qué no avisasteis a Sasuke? Podías haber evitado muchas muertes.

-Mi madre no me dejó.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Eh?

-Dudo que seas menor de edad para hacer todo lo que te dice tu madre.

Eri bajo la mirada avergonzada, Sakura tenía razón. Le abrió la puerta en un silencio incómodo.

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vete.-Le pidió sin dejar de mirarla.

Eri salió en silencio al borde de las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y Sakura le cerró la puerta en la cara. Formar parte de la familia Ito le iba a dificultar rehacer su vida.

* * *

Se estaba maquillando cunado Kanae entro por la ventana, no grito pero le quedo poco para hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Michiko mientras se levantaba del tocador.-Te pueden detener….

-¿Dónde está el dinero?-Le preguntó.

Michiko abrió el cajón del tocador y saco una carpeta con los documentos del banco y se lo extendió.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-Le espetó.-Yo quiero dinero en metálico.

-No he ido.

-Pues ve y saca todo el dinero que puedas, yo no puedo salir y sacar dinero así como así.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar el dinero.

-Yo te espero aquí.

Kanae se tumbó en la cama, Michiko le miro con la carpeta en la mano.

-¿A qué esperas? Ve a buscar el dinero, no tengo todo el día ¡Vamos!-La apremió.

Michiko dio un bote del susto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Kaito se quedó mirando a Sasuke que observaba su nuevo brazo el cual movía para asegurarse de que funcionaba bien. No había hablado con él desde que se despertó ya que Orochimaru le dijo que estaba un poco violento y que había que darle espacio y de eso hacía ya un mes.

-Es probable que no responda tan bien como te imaginas, dale tiempo.-Le informó Kabuto.

-No tengo tiempo.-Contestó.-Tengo que ir a Konoha.

-No estás en condiciones.-Le recordó Kaito.

Sasuke se levantó cuando Orochimaru entro, ambos le miraron, desde el último enfrentamiento acordaron que no habría mentiras y por ello estaba allí.

-Se dónde está Kanae.

-En su guarida.-Le contestó con simplicidad Kaito.-Si nos hubieseis dejado salir ya estaría….

-Se cambió tras vuestra desaparición y hoy se ha movido.

-¿Dónde está?-Le preguntó Sasuke

-Ha ido a Konoha.

Kaito miro a Sasuke con sorpresa, aquello eran malas noticias y temía la reacción de su compañero

-Me vas a dejar salir de aquí.-Le dijo.

-Adelante pero no estas recuperado.

Sasuke paso de largo y salió de allí, Kaito miro con incredulidad a Orochimaru.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarle salir?

-Si no lo hago será insoportable.

Le empujó con brusquedad estampándole contra la pared, le agarró del cuello.

-Desde que nos soltasteis estoy aquí encerrado, me merezco un trato igual. Mi familia también me necesita.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que eras más inteligente.-Le dijo.-Es más seguro salir cuando se está completamente recuperado pero adelante marcharos y morid.

Kaito le soltó y salió sin dejar de mirarle con el ceño fruncido, estaba harto.

* * *

Kanae se estaba cansado de esperar cuando vibró el teléfono de la sobrina de Sasuke, era una notificación cualquiera pero se acordó de que en Konoha se encontraba lo que quedaba de familia de Sasuke. Abrió la foto y sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Hoy va a ser mi día de suerte.

Salió por la ventana con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Nobume buscó a Sarada por toda la casa sin encontrarla.

-¡Nobume!-La llamó su madre.-Me voy a trabajar.

-¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó asomándose desde el segundo piso.

-Sí, tengo que seguir adelante.

Nobume no la detuvo pero pensó que después de organizar el entierro de Riku aquella mañana lo mejor era que se quedase descansando. Pero Wataru estaba empeñada en salir adelante y conseguir dinero con su nuevo trabajo para conseguir un hogar, salió en busca de Sarada.

* * *

Sakura revisaba a los pacientes que tenía ingresados cuando Shizume le invitó a un té cunado terminó.

-¿Cómo sigue Sarada?

-Bien, solo fue un susto como dijo Tsunade-sama.

Ambas se habían sentado en una mesa apartada del resto para pasar desapercibidos y poder hablar con tranquilidad, pero Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Ino me ha contado lo que has hecho esta mañana, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a recoger las urnas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta, Wataru también vendrá.

-Sabes de sobra que si necesita….

Sakura golpeó el vaso tirando todo el té por la mesa, Shizume cogió unas servilletas cuando Sakura se llevaba una mano al pecho, algo no iba bien.

-Shizume-san necesito que me hagas un favor.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Claro, dime.

-Cúbreme mientras estoy fuera.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Espero que no, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.-Le contestó mientras sacaba el teléfono y salía corriendo.-Contéstame, por favor.

* * *

Sarada iba con los demás de camino a comer cuando Nobume la encontró.

-Al fin te encuentro.-Le dijo con la lengua por fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a entregarte esto.

Le extendió el estuche con las gafas de su padre.

-No me las voy a poner.

-Creo que deberías.

-¿Porqué?

-Las que llevas están hechas un fiasco.

-Me las regaló tía Karin.

-Estás te van a proteger.

-Son solo unas gafas.

-Sarada, hazme caso por favor.

El teléfono comenzó a sonarle, era su madre por lo que la contesto contrariada.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Enfrente de la biblioteca, vam….

-Voy para allá, no te muevas.

La colgó sin dejarla contestar, Nobume seguía con la mano extendida esperando que Sarada se lo cogiese.

-Póntelas.

-No me las voy a poner por mucho que insistáis.

-Se de lo que hablo y….

-No quiero nada que venga de mi padre, prefiero que me lo de él directamente.

-Si te la ha mandado es porque no te la ha podido dar directamente él y…

Una figura saltó desde el tejado de la biblioteca, era un hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa, Nobume se le quedo mirando ya que le era demasiado familiar.

-Sarada Uchiha, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó Nobume tras colocarse delante de Sarada.

-No estoy hablando contigo.

Se acercó y la apartó bruscamente, Sarada le miraba contrariada, no entendía la situación.

-¿Eres o no Sarada?

-….Si, ¿quién eres tú?

-Pues….

-¡Sarada!-La llamó su madre.

Kanae chasqueó la lengua molesto, demasiadas interrupciones, saco del interior un kunai impregnado de chackra corrompido.

Sakura llegó a tiempo poniéndose en medio cuando Kanae se lo clavó en el hombro.

-¡Mama!-Gritó asustada Sarada.

Nobume se lanzó sobre él, le agarró del brazo y se lo giró bruscamente cuando desapareció. Era un clon.

Los compañeros de Sarada que habían entrado al local salieron en cuanto vieron el kunai, Sakura se cayó al suelo mientras su hija la agarraba.

-¿Estás bien…

-Si.-Le contestó llorando.

-Me alegro…

Tras decir aquello Sakura perdió la conciencia, Chocho se fue corriendo a pedir ayuda.

* * *

Shikamaru entró sin llamar al despacho, Naruto le miró alerta.

-Kanae ha estado aquí.-Le dijo nada más entrar.-Ha atacado a Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-La han llevado al hospital.

-¿Se sabe cómo está?-Le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-No muy bien, pero no….

-Voy al hospital, encárgate de comprobar dónde se encuentra Kanae.

Salió del despacho en completo silencio cuando se encontró con Eri a la cual saludo al pasar por su lado.

* * *

Michiko iba a entrar en la casa cuando vio un grupo de Anbus hablando con Kuramoto el cual se mostraba preocupado. Guardó el sobre que acababa de sacar y se metió corriendo en el pequeño bosque que había. Sacó el teléfono y llamó a su hijo con nerviosismo.

-Sal con cuidado.-Le dijo nada más contestarle.-Hay ninjas en la entrada.

-Lo se.-Le dijo detrás suya.-¿Dónde está el dinero?

Michiko le extendió el sobre con el dinero, Kanae se lo cogió con violencia y se puso a contarlo.

-No sé qué habrá pasado pero ten cuidado.

-¿Esto es todo?-Le espetó con violencia.

-Sí, no puedo sacar más.

-Con esto no tengo ni para empezar, tendré que volver.

Kanae se guardó el sobre mientras le daba la espalda a su madre la cual esperaba algún gesto de cariño de su hijo que nunca llego ya que se fue sin decir palabra. Se colocó la ropa como si la tuviese desordenada, al salir se encontró de golpe con su hija.

-¿Dónde está Kanae?-Le espetó Eri.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, Kanae ha estado aquí y dudo mucho a que no haya venido a verte en busca de algo.

-Ha atacado a la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha.-Le informó Shikamaru detrás suya.-Por lo que señora Ito colabore.

-Es que no he visto a mi hijo, seguro que todo es mentira para que pique.-Se defendió.

Eri se exasperó Shikamaru la agarró para que no se abalanzase sobre ella.

-No digas tonterías, ¡Kanae es un asesino hazte a la idea!

Kuramoto, Seijun y los Anbus les miraron con el ceño fruncido, Michiko le dio un bofetón a su hija con rabia, Shikamaru se colocó entre ambas para evitar peleas mientras Take el hijo de Kuramoto se acercaba.

-Señora Ito.-La llamó.

-Si.

-Lamento decirle que debido a los problemas actuales no le podemos garantizar su seguridad y por lo tanto le pedimos que se marche.

-Pero….

-No se preocupe.-Le cortó Shikamaru.-Tendrá un sitio donde vivir como el resto de los refugiados.

-Con la chusma.-Susurró.

-Tu eres la chusma.-Le espetó su hija.-No, eres peor que eso.

Un hombre del servicio del feudal le dejó las maletas a su lado, Michiko miró a Shikamaru en busca de ayuda pero este se despidió y la dejó a solas con su hija.

-Vas a tener que cargar con tu mierda.-Le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola con las maletas.

* * *

Sarada estaba sentada en una sala de espera junto a sus abuelos que llegaron rápidamente. Se abrazaba el cuerpo sin dejar de llorar. Se abrazó el cuerpo sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Fugaku nada más llegar, se le veía acalorado.

-No se sabe, aun la están atendiendo.-Le contestó Hiruzen.

Fugaku se sentó al lado de su nieta que no le había mirado.

-Sarada.-La llamó.

No le contestó, no quería hablar con nadie pero Fugaku necesitaba saber cómo estaba, por lo que la obligo a mirarla. Sarada le miró con rabia por obligarla, la abrazo como acto reflejo.

-Llora todo lo que quieras pero no te encierres en ti misma.-Le susurró.

Sarada se abrazó con fuerza a su abuelo mientras no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

Shu entró en las oficinas del Hokage en compañía de Haku y Shoko los cuales miraban todo a su alrededor por si encontraban de casualidad a Kanae.

Naruto les recibió en el despacho muy serio.

-¿Lo habéis localizado?-Les preguntó.

-No y toda la aldea esta patas arriba.-Le contestó Naruto muy alterado.-No entenderemos porque nadie se ha dado cuenta.

-Eso es sencillo, se ha disfrazado.-Le contestó Shu.

-¿Por qué ha venido a Konoha?-Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Porque Sasuke está vivo.-Contestó pensativo Haku.-Quiere provocarle. Primero mata a su familia adoptiva y ahora va a por la biológica.

Todos le miraron en un silencio sepulcral procesando aquella información cuando el teléfono rasgo el silencio.

-¿Diga?-Contestó Naruto muy tenso.

Todos le observaron con atención, Naruto por su parte se levantó sorprendido por la noticia.

-Ahora mismo voy, gracias.-Colgó y les miró.-Sasuke y Kaito acababan de llegar.

-Probablemente vayan al hospital.-Opinó Shikamaru.

Shu salió corriendo del despacho, Haku fue detrás de él, sin su presencia él podría ser detenido, Shoko al verse sola salió tras ellos.

-Vamos.-Le apremio Naruto.

* * *

Sarada salía del baño, había salido con su abuelo a comer obligada, ya que hambre no tenia, unas voces se escuchaban muy altas.

-¡Deberías haber estado en Central!

Sarada se asomó a la sala de espera había mucha gente y por la vestimenta y el escudo que llevaban unos cuantos eran Internacionales por lo que decidió no entrar.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Le espetó Shu a Sasuke.

-No es el momento.-Le advirtió Kaito.-No sa….

-Solo apareces cuando tu mujer es atacada.-Siguió su discurso.-Ha muerto casi el 90% de la población y en los peores momentos desapareces.

Sasuke por toda respuesta le agarró y le estampó contra la pared.

-Cállate.-Le contestó sin dejar de mirarle.-Yo no he desaparecido por capricho, no sabes lo que he vivido así que cállate.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-Le espetó.-Hemos visto….

-No has visto nada.-Le cortó furioso.-Tú no has visto como descuartizaban a tu familia en tu cara, atado de cualquier forma, escuchando a tus sobrinos gritar pidiéndote ayuda. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer….

Kaito con ayuda de Naruto le separó con esfuerzo ya que Sasuke oponía resistencia.

-Fuimos secuestrados por Kanae.-Le explicó el Portavoz de Konoha.-Nos han torturado por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Os veo muy bien para haber sido torturados.-Le espetó mientras se colocaba el chaleco.

-Alguien nos sacó, pensé que nos buscaríais pero veo que no. Si tanta falta os hacia Sasuke no entiendo que nos eches eso en cara.

Sasuke se soltó y observó a Shu con dolor, llevaba años sin poder ver a su familia porque luego le acusaban de no cumplir con su trabajo.

-Llevo años sin ver a mi familia por vuestro egoísmo, puedes pensar lo que quieras pero hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia.-Le explico.-Haceros cargo de Central, dimito.

-No puedes hacer eso, estando Central así.

-Siempre lo mismo. Llevo doce años sin poder ver a mi familia por si viene alguien. Estáis muy cómodos en vuestros asientos, ya va siendo hora de que os mováis.

Shu frunció el ceño mientras le miraba con acusación. Sasuke tenía razón, le habían exprimido hasta que dijo basta. Chie ya le advirtió pero no quiso hacerle caso.

-No voy a admitir tu dimisión.

-Me voy a quedar aquí. Mi familia me necesita.

-Tu veras.

Salió de la sala de espera en completo silencio y solo, Haku y Shoko se quedaron allí, al fin y al cabo habían ido a cuidar y proteger a las familias de los que consideraban sus benefactores.

* * *

Naoki dejo con poca delicadeza las maletas de Michiko en la habitación que le correspondía en el refugio. Michiko se quedó en el umbral asqueada.

-Debe de haber un error.

-No señora Ito, esta es su habitación.

-Soy feudal de Central….

-Central ya no tiene feudales.-Le corrigió con placer.-Esta es su nueva habitación.

-Una mujer con mi clase no puede dormir en esto, ¿y si me roban por la noche?

-¿Quien? ¿los demás refugiados?-Le espetó.-Debería callarse señora Ito, su familia es la que ha robado a todo Central matando a sus familias y destruyendo sus casa obligándoles a exiliarse.

-¿Cómo te atrev….

-Usted ha destruido a parte de mi familia.-Le contestó mientras salía y le extendía la llave de la habitación.-Si no le gusta lo que ve hable con el Hokage, yo ya he cumplido con mi trabajo.

Naoki salió del refugio furioso por la petulancia de Michiko.

* * *

Wataru recogió la urna donde se encontraban las cenizas de Riku, al colocar las manos otras se colocaron sobre las suyas, estaban destrozas pero llevaba el un anillo que conocía muy bien, alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Kaito a punto de llorar.-No pude protegerle.

-¿Eres…tu?

-Sí, eso parece.

Wataru le abrazó con fuerza mientras se echaba a llorar, Kaito le respondió al abrazo con fuerza.

-Os protegeré, lo prometo-Le aseguró entre lágrimas.

* * *

Ayumi entró al hospital cunado se encontró a su sobrina sentada en las escaleras mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Papa está arriba y no sé qué hacer.-Le contestó.

-¿Sasuke está aquí?

-Sí, estoy muy agobiada.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, ni si quiera sé cómo está mama.

-Ven conmigo y lo averiguamos.

-No.-Le contestó asustada.

Ayumi se la quedó mirando sorprendida por su actitud, se quedó con ella cuando apareció Naoki que las vio de casualidad.

-Anda no me esperaba encontraros aquí.-Dijo Naoki mirándolas desde abajo.-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Sarada no quiere ver a su padre.

-¿Tío Sasuke, está aquí?

-Eso parece, voy a subir a ver si hay noticias de Sakura quédate con ella.

-Sin problema, es mi prima favorita, no podría dejarla sola.

Ayumi bajo preocupada por la actitud de su sobrina. Naoki asintió con la cabeza a su madre para que se fuese tranquila y se sentó al lado de Sarada mientras sacaba una cajita que le extendió a Sarada.

-El chocolate me anima mucho, ¿quieres uno?

-No.-le contestó en un susurro.

-Vaya, pensaba poner de excusa que tú también habías cogido para no preocuparme por comer tanto chocolate.-Le comentó mientras desenvolvía la chocolatina.-Es la tercera que me termino hoy.

El silencio se impuso, Naoki se quedó mirando como pasaba la gente delante de las escaleras pensando en cómo animar a su prima.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver el sitio Sasuke?

-Porque tengo miedo.

-¿A qué?

-No lo sé.

-No me mientas, tu nunca has tenido miedos irracionales.

-Pues está será….

-No.-La cortó.-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Naoki se levantó y le extendió la mano. Sarada le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, le cogió la mano, se levantó y se fue con él.

* * *

Sasuke se derrumbó en la sala de espera, Tsunade les había informado que Sakura estaba fuera de peligro pero que tenía el chackra infectado e iba a tardar un poco en recuperarse.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó con los Haruno.-Si nunca….

-Nunca hubiese sido feliz y Sarada nunca hubiese existido.-Le contó Mebuki.-Y mi nieta es el mejor regalo que me habéis dado.

Fugaku entró de nuevo más relajado, había ido a buscar a Sarada y al no encontrarla se puso nerviosa, si no llega a ser por Ayumi se habría desquiciado. Se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Sarada esta con Naoki.-Les informó.-Le he pedido a Ayumi que se quede con ellos a dormir.

-Lo mejor será que os vayáis a descansar.-Les pidió Shizume.-Sakura no se va a despertar.

-Yo me quedo.-Confirmó Sasuke ya se sentía bastante mal por todos los años lejos de su familia.

-También deberías descansar.

-He dicho que me quedo.

Fugaku miro a Shizume para que no discutiese con él, entendía las dos posturas.

-Pero con la condición de que mañana te vayas a descansar, no sé de dónde habrás venido pero estas hecho polvo.

-Yo me encargaré de que lo haga.-Le aseguró Fugaku.

* * *

Itachi le extendió la medicación a su mujer la cual lo preparó y se lo dio a Sarada que estaba asustada ya que había perdido visión en un ojo cuando salió con Naoki.

-Despacio.-Le pidió Ayumi con preocupación.

-¿Por qué me pasa a mí?-Preguntó llorosa.

-Tranquila, ya verás cómo te recuperas.-Le aseguró Naoki abrazándola por detrás.-Así que ahora vamos a cenar, te vas después a descansar y ya verás cómo mañana estas bien.

-¿Me voy a quedar aquí?

-Sí, vas a dormir aquí.-Le confirmó Ayumi.

Ayumi se levantó y se fue a la cocina mientras Itachi ocupaba su lugar.

-Mañana si quieres vas a ver a tu madre pero de momento te quedas aquí.

-Pero Nobume y…

-Por ellas no te preocupes, todo está solucionado.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 7**

-Esta es su habitación.-Les informó el ninja a los Yamaisha.

Habían pasado los tres la noche en casa de los Uchiha pero ya que volvía a estar juntos allí sobraban. Nobume se sentó en una de las camas mientras Wataru entraba con la urna de su hijo. Kaito por su parte se quedó mirando a una mujer que se le acercó casi corriendo, hasta que no le agarró del brazo no se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Tienes que ayudarme.-Le dijo en tono demandante.

-Si claro y que más.-Le contestó mientras se soltaba con violencia.-No sé ni que hace aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Su hijo le manda saludos.

Kaito entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara con fuerza, Wataru y Nobume le miraron asustadas por el golpe.

-La señorita Ito que me exige ayuda.-Contestó dejando la maleta sobre la cama.-Esa señora no debe exigirnos nada.

Comenzó a sacar la ropa con violencia, estaba furioso con aquello. Que la señora Ito le pidiese cosas después de que su hijo matase a Riku le parecía indignante.

* * *

Fugaku buscaba a su hijo en la sala de espera donde le dejo pero no le encontró.

-Esta con Sakura.-Le informó Tsunade.-La subimos a una habitación al final. Por favor llévatelo para que descanse, tiene muy mala cara aunque me gustaría revisarle en algún momento.

-De acuerdo.

Mebuki apareció cuando Fugaku iba a salir de la sala de espera. Tenía unas ojeras tremendas, les miró nerviosa.

-Tranquila todo está bien.-La calmó Tsunade.-Sakura es fuerte y la subimos a una habitación.

-Me llevo a Sasuke.

-Yo me iba aquedar con Sakura.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó preocupada la abuela.

-Tuvo un problema con la visión otra vez, Ayumi me comentó que lo mejor era que fuera a la academia, ya que solo fue una perdida momentánea...

-Eso es por la tensión.-Comentó Tsunade.-Cuando todo termine mejorará.

Fugaku y Mebuki se fueron hasta la habitación donde Sasuke dormía agarrado de la mano de su mujer la cual tenía una vía puesta en el brazo y dormía.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó zarandeándole un poco.-Tienes que irte descansar.

Sasuke se incorporó despacio, le dolía el cuello horrores por la postura que había cogido, se quedó mirando a su padre y a su suegra desorientado.

-Vamos.-Le apremio su padre.-Estoy seguro de que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Pero..

-Yo me quedo con ella, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró Mebuki poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Fugaku le obligó a levantarse y le arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-Tienes que descansar y adecentarte, ¿no querrás que Sakura se preocupe cunado te vea, ¿no? Bastante tiene ya. Andando.

Haku se levantó en cuanto salieron, ambos le miraron intimidándole inconscientemente.

-H-hola.-Saludo con esfuerzo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó Sasuke.-Seguro que Shu…

-Estoy aquí por su familia.-Le cortó decidido.-Usted me ayudo hace años y he decidido venir hasta aquí para proteger a su familia, la…lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

-Vete a Central y cumple el acuerdo al que llegamos.

-No, quiero devolverle el favor.

-No os hice ningún fav…

-Le debo la vida.-Le cortó.-Por favor déjeme ayudarle.

Sasuke le miró unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió finalmente.

-Pues me quedo aquí.

Fugaku reanudó el camino, Sasuke se quedó allí unos segundos más y se marchó de allí, Haku respiro entonces aliviado.

* * *

-Si no te encuentras bien díselo a Shino sensei.-Decía Naoki parando frente a la academia.

Naoki había decidido acompañar a su prima a la academia para que no fuese sola desde tan lejos.

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras.

-Pero yo quería.

Sarada le sonrió agradecida de ser tan atento con ella, le quería como un hermano.

-Después de clase nos vamos a merendar, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dijo que si con la cabeza y entró en la academia donde casi todos la miraban de reojo, al parecer se había corrido la voz de lo sucedido el día anterior por lo que subió corriendo hasta clase. Había poca gente por lo que con la cabeza gacha se sentó en su pupitre, Chocho aún no había llegado.

-¿Cómo estás Sarada?-Le preguntó Sumire sentándose en el pupitre que había delante.

-Yo estoy bien.-Le mintió, aún no había recuperado del todo la visión del ojo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Se recuperará.

-Que buena noticia, me alegro un montón.-Le sonrió.

Wasabi paso detrás suya y le dio con la mochila en la cabeza, Sumire frunció el ceño molesta.

-Podrías tener más cuidado.-La reprendió.

-El pasillo era muy estrecho pero disculpa miss popularidad.-Contestó dejando la mochila en el pupitre.-Al final has conseguido lo que querías.

-¿Y es?

-Que todo el mundo esté pendiente de ti.

-Yo no busco eso.-Se defendió.

-Pues toda la academia habla de ti.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que paso ayer?-Le espetó Boruto entrando en clase.

Wasabi le ignoró, se sentó en su pupitre y comenzó a sacar sus cosas. Boruto le puso una mano en el hombro a Sarada.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó.-He oído que tu padre está aquí.

-Si.

-Genial, ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¡Sarada!-La llamó Chocho abrazándola por la espalda.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Bien.-Se burló Wasabi.-¿Acaso no la veis? Esta de una pieza, esta viva. Por favor…

-Cuanto rencor percibo en tu voz.-Opinó Mitsuki.

Wasabi iba a contestarle cuando entró Shino dando por finalizada la conversación, tanto Chocho como los demás se fueron a sus pupitres sin dejar de mirar a Wasabi.

* * *

Kaito se encontraba reunido con el Hokage y el Portavoz de Suna. Nada más instalarse en el refugio le habían ordenado que se reuniese con Shu. Al parecer tenían que "discutir" todos los Portavoces sobre la situación de Central junto al Hokage, lo que no se esperaba era que se estuviese discutiendo sobre la actitud de Sasuke. Miró a Naruto buscando ayuda pero este se encontraba tan sorprendido como él, por lo que no pudo evitar estallar.

-Voy a dar mi opinión.-Dijo tratando de decirlo con serenidad.-El capitán ha sido el que más ha sacrificado de todos los capitanes que hemos tenido. Lleva diez años o más sin ver a su familia porque si se iba ya le estabais criticando y amenazándole con echarle. Su hija le odia por no ir a verla ni una sola vez….

-Eso no es verdad.-Le cortó Shu.-Se fue cuando la operaron, ¿o no te acuerdas?

-Si, como para no acordarme. Todo Central le tacho de inútil y vago y tuvo que volver antes de lo que quiso porque ninguno le apoyasteis, ¿queréis que os haga una lista de todo lo que ha hecho…

-Esa no es la cuestión.-Le cortó Meiko.

-¡Claro que es la cuestión! Queréis que vuelva cuando su mujer está ingresada en el hospital, si vuestra mujer o marido estuviese ingresada en un hospital, ¿qué haríais?

El silencio se impuso de golpe, todos sabían que cuando se daba esa situación Sasuke no les daba ningún problema para que se asustasen.

-Sasuke se hará cargo de Kanae, pero dejadle en paz. Haceros a la idea de que Central no volverá a ser lo que era.

-Kaito tiene razón.-Le apoyó Chizuru.-La Internacional ya no existe, solo estamos aquí esperando a que Sasuke lo solucione todo y eso no puede ser. Él se ha perdido cosas muy importantes por nuestro egoísmo, si renuncia al puesto de capitán general yo lo aceptaré. No puedo seguir viéndole hundido.

-Si aún estamos en Central es porque tenemos que reconstruirla, Chizuru.-Le corrigió Shu.

-Desde la evacuación nadie ha vuelto.-Susurró Chie.-Y yo personalmente me quiero ir de aquí, todo me recuerda a Shinta.

-¿Os rendís?

-No, es cuestión de rendirse, es cuestión de realismo, no tenemos rasos, lo hemos perdido todo. Kanae ha ganado.

-No, Kanae no ha ganado nada, Chizuru.-Le aclaró Kaito.-Os lo repito, Sasuke no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-En su estado dudo que haga algo.

-Te sorprendería la fuerza de voluntad que tiene, Shu.

-A ver si me sorprende.

-¿Todo lo que ha hecho estos años no es suficiente?-Le espetó Chizuru.

-Ser madre te ha hecho más sensible Chizuru.-Le espetó lleno de rabia.

El silencio se instaló de golpe, la reacción de Shu no se la esperaba ninguno y no sabían que contestarle ante tal impertinencia.

-Opinaba como tú, Shu, pero esto me parece suficiente.-Saltó Meiko furiosa.-Se acaba la reunión.

Meiko cortó la videoconferencia de golpe, Naruto se quedó mirando a Shu sorprendido al igual que Kaito que se levantó muy enfadado.

-Vete a Central con los fantasmas, yo renuncio a mi puesto.-Le dijo lleno de ira.-Ya me buscaré la vida aquí.

Se fue dando un fuerte portazo, Shu se quedó en el sitio mientras Naruto se levantaba.

-Es muy intransigente señor Nagai.-Le decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-Se ve que cuando su opinión no es aceptada ataca e insulta y eso es muy malo para un alto cargo. Espero que medite un poco lo que ha dicho.

Salió en completo silencio, no tenía nada más que decirle.

* * *

Sarada salía de la academia cabizbaja cuando vio a su abuelo esperándola, alzó el brazo para que le viese.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó .-Pensé que Naoki vendría.

-Te iba a llevar a ver a tu madre pero…

-¿Cómo está?

-Está mejor, ¿vamos?

-Si.

Reanudaron el camino con la urgencia de Sarada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó Fugaku.-Tu tía me dijo que….

-Bien, estoy bien.-Le corto con nerviosismo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, veo por los dos ojos de nuevo.-Le contestó un poco alterada.

Fugaku la agarró del brazo y la obligo a parar para que le mirase.

-Haz el favor de calmarte.-Le dijo muy serio.-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy preocupada por mama.

-Hay algo más.

-¿Eh?

-Naoki y Ayumi me lo han contado.

-Ahora mismo me importa mi mad….

-No quiero que tu abuela te vea así de nerviosa y si Sakura esta despierta peor me lo pones.

-¿Papa no está?

-Me lo he llevado para que descansase, se ha pasado toda la noche junto a tu madre.

Sarada miro a su abuelo, no se creía lo que le decía pero su mirada le indicaba que no le mentía.

-Os quiere Sarada, hazte a la idea.-Dijo Fugaku reanudando el camino.

Sarada le siguió en silencio procesándolo todo.

* * *

Sakura luchaba por no dormirse, la medicación la adormilaba más de lo que le gustaba y solo llevaba diez minutos despierta.

-Mama.-La llamó Sarada cuando entró y la vio despierta.

-Cielo.

Sarada la abrazó con fuerza mientras Mebuki le decía que no la apretase tanto.

-Estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro, fuiste tú quien recibió el golpe.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó Fugaku a Mebuki.

-Pues va mejor de lo que esperado, Tsunade está sorprendida.

-Me alegro.

-¿Sasuke….

-Le deje durmiendo, Ayumi me dijo que iba a pasar por si necesitaba algo.

-¿Sasuke está aquí?-Preguntó Sakura sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo a Sarada.

-Sí, llego ayer mismo.-Le aclaró Fugaku.-Paso la noche aquí y esta mañana me lo lleve para que durmiese en una cama. En cuanto sepa que estas despierta vendrá corriendo.

Sarada esquivó la mirada de su madre ya que no quería hablar de su padre. Fugaku al ver la mirada de Sakura decidió dejarlas a solas por lo que se fue con Mebuki.

-¿Qué pasa, Sarada?-Le preguntó Sakura cunado estuvieron solas.

-Nada, estoy muy contenta de que estés buen.

-¿Has hablado con papa?

-No.

-¿Le has visto?

-…Si.

-¿Y porque…

-No lo sé.-Le contestó preocupada.-Solo le vi de espaldas y me asusté.

-Sarada papa no muerde y te quiere muchísimo.

-Ya pero yo no le conozco.

-Estoy segura de que en cuanto le veas recordaras cosas.

-Pero si me fui cuando tenía tres años.

-Y no te acuerdas de cómo te colgabas de la pierna de tu padre, es una pena.

Sarada le colocó el pelo a su madre, no quería seguir hablando del tema, Sakura se dio cuenta y decidió no continuar.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó, estaba mareado y no sabía muy buen donde estaba. Cerró los ojos y proceso todo lo que pasó el día anterior. Se levantó con esfuerzo, le pesaba el cuerpo pero eso era una nimiedad al lado de los demás problemas.

La casa estaba tranquila, solo debía de estar él o eso pensaba hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Se asomó, vio por el hueco de la escalera a su sobrino o eso creía ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verle.

-¿Tío Sasuke?-Le preguntó cuándo le vio.

-¿Naoki?

-El mismo.-Le contestó con orgullo.

-¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó Ayumi asomándose mientras se secaba las manos y miraba.-¡Oh! Ya estás despierto, genial porque la comida casi esta.

-Tengo que ir al hospital.

-Después de comer.

Sasuke bajo las escaleras para llevarle la contraria pero su estómago le llevo la contraria, Naoki se echó a reír mientras su madre se marchaba a la cocina.

-Si ibas a decir que no tu estomago ha dejado claras las cosas.-Le dijo entre risas.-Además tienes que estar presentable ante la tía, no querrás preocuparla, ¿no?

Naoki le miro en silencio esperando una respuesta de su tío pero estaba pensando en mil cosas.

-Sarada seguro que se alegrara al verte. Eso sí, no la asustes ¿eh? Que impones bastante.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se marchó, la puerta de la calle se volvió a abrir, eran Fugaku y Sarada.

-Ya estás despierto, ¿eh?

Sarada se le quedó mirando llevaba un ojo tapado, estaba totalmente pálido y le devolvió la mirada, la intimidó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás intimidada. Sasuke ignoró el gesto de su hija, se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.-Le susurró mientras sollozaba.

Sarada se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que acertó a devolverle el abrazó. Fugaku sonrió.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.-Le dijo Sasuke cuando se separaron.

-Mama dice lo contrario.-Le contestó con vergüenza.

-Tienes cosas de las dos.-Opinó Fugaku.

Sasuke le acarició el pelo sin dejar de mirarla, memorizando todo. Naoki apareció en aquel momento le sonrió y paso un pulgar arriba en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Siento no haber estado para vosotras.

-Siempre has estado para ellas.-Le corrigió Ayumi.

-No.-Le contradijo mientras se levantaba.

-Todos sabemos que te quedaste en Central por ellas.

Sarada miro a su abuelo, llevaba tiempo queriendo saberlo todo y no a medias como siempre. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Naoki puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a comer.-Zanjó Fugaku.-Así podrás ir a ver a Sakura.

-¿Está despierta?

-Si.-le contestó Sarada.

-Se alegrará mucho de verte.

Naoki le palmeó la espalda a su tío antes de marcharse al comedor, Sarada se envalentono, le cogió de la mano y le guio al comedor.

* * *

Nobume abrió la puerta pensando en el discurso que iba a darle a Sarada para que usase las gafas que su padre le había enviado cuando se encontró de frente con Shoko la cual tenía el puño alzado.

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

-Eres Nobume Yamahisa.

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy Shoko….soy….una Absortion.

Nobume se echó hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano a la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura, Shoko levantó las manos para calmarla

-Su padre me salvo la vida.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a ayudar.-La aclaró.-Sé que Kanae Ito es el culpable de todo lo sucedido y me quería ofrecer como….

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Preguntó Michiko saliendo de su cuarto.

-Quiero ser su guardaespaldas como muestra de gratitud.-Continuó ignorándola.

Michiko la agarró del pelo rabiosa por ignorarla de aquella manera.

-Soy yo la que necesita protección.-Le espetó.

Kaito llego en aquel momento, obligo a Michiko a soltarla. Se miraron mutuamente.

-Usted ya no necesita ningún tipo de protección, dudo que su hijo le haga nada.

Kaito empujó a Shoko dentro de la habitación y casi tira a Nobume al suelo.

-Mi hijo no es….

-Kanae Ito ha matado a mi hijo delante de mí.

Michiko le abofeteó llena de ira, Kaito la miró lleno de ira.

-Los Ito sois una lacra sin poder.

Entro en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Sasuke freno ante la puerta, al otro lado se encontraba Sakura. Se encontraba mal. Que ella estuviera allí, en aquella habitación de hospital era por su culpa.

-Anoche querías salir de aquí y hoy, ¿te detienes ante la puerta?-Le preguntó su padre.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa.

Fugaku se cansó y le abrió la puerta de golpe, Mebuki se giró y sonrió al verles.

-Anda, mira Sakura tienes visita.-Se levantó y abrazo a Sasuke para animarle.-Que alegría verte.

Sasuke entró empujado por su padre, Sakura en cuanto le vio sonrió eliminando el peso que tenía encima, olvidándose de los problemas durante dos segundos. Se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó entre sollozos.-Si hubiese….

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.-Le contesto palmeándole la espalda.

-No la aprietes tanto.-Le advirtió su padre separándole levemente.-Aun sigue pachucha,

Se secó las lágrimas mientras se separaba, Mebuki le obligo a sentarse en la única silla que había.

-Nosotros os dejamos un rato solos.-Les dijo llevándose a Mebuki con él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose mutuamente.

-Estás pálido.-Rompió el silencio Sakura.-Tienes que descansar.

-No, no descansaré hasta que Kanae pague por todo lo que ha hecho.-Le contestó mientras apretaba el agarre de su mano.

Sakura suspiró, le preocupaba la actitud de Sasuke, su mirada no solo mostraba preocupación sino algo más que con la medicación no supo ver.

-Hazme un favor.-Le pidió.-Cuídate.

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Has visto a Sarada?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, esta muy grande.-Le confesó.-Ha cambiado mucho.

-Normal, la última vez que la viste tenía tres años

-Y tenía los ojos vendados.

-Y se te abrazaba a tus piernas para que durmieras con ella.

-Si lo recuerdo….esa cama de hospital era horrorosa.

-Pero se recuperó.-Le mintió.-Ya te lo dije.

-Eso es una gran noticia, no quiero que se enferme por mi pasado.

-Que tonterías dices. Ven aquí y dame un beso.

Sasuke se inclinó y la beso, fue un beso que le supo a gloria a pesar de que se le hizo muy corto.

* * *

-¿Contenta con la aparición de tu padre?-Le preguntó Ayumi a su sobrina que cogía los cubiertos para poner la mesa.

-Sí, aunque esperaba que fuese diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No sé, le he visto….vulnerable, su mirada no es como en las fotos.

-Es normal.-Le dijo mientras salía con un par de platos.-Han pasado muchas cosas en medio.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la televisión donde los hombres trataban de arreglarla, Sasuke que acababa de llegar entro en la cocina para ayudarlas a poner la mesa cuando esta emitió un fuerte pitido llamándoles la atención.

-Pero..

-Papa…eres tu….-Susurró Sarada.

La televisión mostraba a un Sasuke atado e inmovilizado de lado, se veía claramente a su sobrina pequeña frente a él atada llorando y llamándole.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Itachi.

Los gritos de la pequeña Kumiko resonaron en la habitación, Sarada salió de allí llorando, Naoki apago la televisión. Sasuke por su parte agarro el teléfono y llamó al teléfono de Wataru, debía hablar con Kaito.

-¿Si?-Contestó Kaito.

-Tenemos que reunirnos.

-Lo has visto, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Vamos a la oficina del Hokage?

-No, no quiero hablar con él aun. Tenemos que buscarle primero.

Los demás se quedaron mirándole, estaban afectados con solo ver el principio.

-¿Lo presenciaste todo?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-Y no fue solo esa vez.-Le contestó.-Fueron siete veces, una por cada miembro de la familia.

Frenó en el quicio de la puerta antes de salir.

-Cenad sin mí, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sarada se abalanzo sobre su padre sin dejar de llorar, buscaba consuelo Sasuke le devolvió el abrazó con torpeza, se sentía raro hacerlo con los dos brazos.

-No te vayas.-Le pidió.

-No me voy a ir hoy.-Le aseguró mientras se agachaba.-Pero tengo asuntos importantes que solucionar. Cuando todo acabe te prometo que me quedaré aquí para siempre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sois lo más importante que tengo.

Sarada se soltó de su padre, el cual al sentirse libre se incorporó, abrió la puerta y se giró una última vez.

-Ponte las gafas que te envié.-Salió y cerró la puerta al salir.

* * *

-Era una señal pirata, no se podía cortar.-Le explicó Shikamaru.

Naruto acababa de volver a las oficinas tras ver parte de la emisión en busca de explicaciones. Los encargados de las emisiones se apresuraron a aclarar que no fue cosa suya y que tratarían de eliminar la emisión.

-Seguro que la gente estará pidiendo explicaciones.

-Sí y Konoha tv se está encargando de aclararlo, pero creo que deberías salir tú.

Naruto le miró cuando entró sin llamar Moegi un poco asfixiada por la carrera.

-El Kazekage quiere hablar con usted.-Le dijo.

-Pásamelo.-Le contestó mientras descolgaba el teléfono y activaba el altavoz.-Buenas noches Kazekage.

-Olvídate de las formalidades.-Le pidió.

-De acuerdo, ¿dime?

-¿Habéis sido atacados por una señal pirata?

-Sí, ¿vosotros también?

-Exacto, he llamado a los demás Kages y al parecer han sido en todos los países.

-Entonces no sabes donde esta Sasuke.

-¿Ha aparecido?

-Sí, llegó ayer. Estoy seguro de que la emisión iba por él.

-Hagamos una reunión mañana con los Kages y Sasuke Uchiha.

-No sé si querrá, su mujer está ingresada.

-Esto es importante, Naruto.-Le presionó.-ese video ha demostrado que Kanae lo tenía encerrado y torturado, tenemos que saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-De acuerdo, por la mañana os daré una hora.

Naruto colgó la llamada pensativo bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru.

-Cancelo todo lo que tengas mañana.-Le informó.-Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Tengo que hablar con Sasuke.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Y pide a Konoha tv que busque el origen de esa emisión, tenemos que atraparle.

Salió del despacho sin esperar la respuesta de Shikamaru, sabía que lo haría sin ningún problema.

* * *

-Después de esto, ¿Vas a seguir machacándole, Shu?-Le pregunto Chizuru.

Los Internacionales estaban teniendo una reunión de urgencia para trazar un plan contra Kanae, solo faltaban Kaito y Sasuke a los cuales no avisaron.

-Pero tenemos que contar con su apoyo para acabar con él.-Se empeñó Shu.

-Por eso sigues en Konoha, ¿no?-Le espetó Meiko.-Tu no te vas sin él.

No contestó, tenía razón, no se quera ir sin su capitán.

-Nos estas dejando tiradas, espero que lo tengas claro.-Le advirtió Chie.-Si esto sigue así voy a Konoha y te arrastro hasta Central.

-Kanae vendrá aquí, estoy seguro de que sabe que Sasuke está aquí.-Les explicó.-Atacó a su familia para dirigirle hasta aquí y tenerle localizado.

-Kaito nos dijo que se haría cargo de Kanae…

-Pero tenemos que estar junto a él para que se sepa que con la Internacional no se jue….

-Ya lo han hecho.-Le cortó Meiko cansada.-No queda ni el 10% de los Internacionales, olvídate del cuerpo de seguridad y actuemos juntos.

-Lo siento pero no se hacer otra cosa…Sin la Internacional no soy nadie.

-Actúa como un Internacional pero no nos obligues a hacer lo que no queremos. Aquí no estamos haciendo nada, es una ciudad fantasma y no….

-Hablemos mañana.-Le cortó Shu.

Meiko resopló y cortó la comunicación sin despedirse, Shu por su parte apagó el ordenador y se tumbó en la cama pensando en la Internacional.

* * *

-Dais por sentado que le encontraré.

-Tú le provees de material, no me extrañaría que gracias a ti haya podido hacer lo que hizo.-Le contestó mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la oficina.

Habían acudido a la guarida de Orochimaru, tenía que ayudarles a detenerle.

-Yo no facilito esa clase…

Kaito clavó un kunai en el escritorio, estaba cansado de las largas que le estaba dando. El camino hasta allí había sido duro y solo pensar en la vuelta con las manos vacías le ponía enfermo.

-Vas a hacerlo si o si.-Le confirmó Kaito mirándole sin parpadear.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer…

-No.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Lo harás por la cuenta que te trae.

Se incorporó y salió de allí en completo silencio, Kaito se levantó sin dejar de mirarle como forma de que todo iba en serio.

* * *

Ino entró en la habitación de Sakura con el desayuno, Sakura le recibió con ojeras.

-Qué cara tienes.-Le dijo mientras colocaba la mesa para dejarle el desayuno.-¿No has dormido bien?

-No, no he podido.-Le contestó mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.-Después de ver el video ese que emitieron en la televisión.

-¿Lo has visto completo? Yo no pude, fue ver cómo iba a ser y lo apague.

-Fui incapaz , pero vi a…mi sob…

-No pienses mucho en ello.

-Ino es mi familia. Sasuke aún no ha venido y me dijo que vendría a primera hora al ver que le obligaba a marcharse a casa. Me preocupa.

-Probablemente le han llamado para hablar sobre el tema, Sai se fue corriendo cuando le notificaron que tenía una reunión urgente, seguro que a Sasuke también le llamaron por eso.

-Lo peor de todo es que ahora entiendo la actitud de Sasuke cuando me desperté.

-Come y deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Sasuke vendrá.-Le dijo mientras destapaba el desayuno.-Trataré de traerte información.

-Gracias Ino.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, se habían reunido por petición de Naruto y Sasuke había ido a regañadientes. No tenía pensado decir nada.

-Primero te quiero pedir disculpas por la emisión de ayer….

-¿No era una emisión pirata?-Le cortó sin mirarle.

-Sí, pero…

-No es responsabilidad tuya.

-Konoha Tv trato de cortarlo…

-No insistas y ve al grano.-Le cortó Sasuke molesto.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de Kanae?-Preguntó Chojuro por video conferencia.

-Destruirme.-Contestó Sasuke sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.-Se cree que la muerte del ex feudal fue por una negligencia mía.

-Tenemos que encontrarle ya.-Susurró Meiko.

-Preguntémosle a la señora Ito.-Propuso Chie.

-Imposible.-Contestó Naruto.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo hemos intentado y se empeña en acusarnos de mentir, la única que colabora es Eri Ito, su hija.

Sasuke se levantó en silencio, los demás le miraron alerta.

-Si no canta por las buenas lo hará por las malas.

-No puedes aplicar la violencia.-Le advirtió Shu.-La Internacional no lo tiene….

-La Internacional ya no me interesa.-Le cortó.-Cuando termine todo me detienes si quieres.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado dejando al resto preocupado por lo que fuese a hacer.

-Deja de ponerle trabas, Shu.-Le advirtió Kaito.-Sabe muy bien lo que hace.

* * *

-¿Sarada?¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Nobume nada más verla frente a la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

-Tu tenías las gafas que me envió mi padre, ¿no?-Le preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Es verdad, pasa.-Le dijo mientras se apartaba.

Sarada entró en la habitación porque eso no se podía llamar de otra manera. En una de las camas se encontraba Shoko, se miraron pero no se dijeron nada.

-De echo iba a llevártelas yo pero….¡ah! es Shoko mi guardaespaldas personal.-Aclaro al ver como se miraban.-Toma.

Shoko abrió el estuche, cogió las nuevas y se las puso, Nobume se quedó mirándola seriamente.

-Te quedan bien, el rojo te favorece.

Se sentaron en una cama juntas bajo la atenta mirada de Shoko.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

-Desde que llegó mi padre, ¿cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Bien, va mejorando.

Unos gritos interrumpieron la conversación, Shoko se levantó corriendo y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Michiko abrió la puerta y vio a Sasuke, sonrió de felicidad al verle.

-Al fin.

Sasuke la empujó para poder entrar mientras cerraba la puerta sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Eh?

-No se haga la estúpida.

-No sé de qué me habl…

-¡De Kanae Ito!

-No lo sé.

-No mienta.

-No le miento.

Sasuke tiró todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa por no golpearla a ella.

-No eres muy consciente de la situación.-Le dijo con paciencia.-Su hijo se ha convertido en asesino a gran escala.

-Mi hijo no ha hecho nada, todo es mentira.

Sasuke se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación, Michiko le miró ofendida.

-Su hijo ha matado a mi familia delante de mí como venganza.

-Mientes.

-No, no miento.-Se colocó frente a ella.-Fue él el que me secuestro y mato a mi familia delante de mí, así que no me diga que miento.

Michiko le abofeteó, Sasuke sonrió mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada cuando Kanae entró por la puerta.

-¡Vete!-Le gritó-Vienen a por ti.

Sasuke sacó un kunai del interior y se lo clavó a Kanae en el cuello como un relámpago.

-¡NO!-Gritó.

Kanae cayó al suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre mientras Sasuke miraba a Michiko sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

-Duele, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó.

Michiko se arrodillo junto a su hijo que la miraba agonizante en busca de ayuda, trató de taparle la herida manchándose las manos de sangre.

-Pues esto es el daño que ha hecho su hijo a todas las familias de Central.

Salió dando un fuerte portazo sacándole del genjutsu, Michiko le miro mientras trataba de calmarse sin mucho éxito. Sasuke por su parte no había cambiado un ápice el gesto.

-Acuérdese del dolor que acaba de sentir antes de decirme que no sabe dónde está.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

Michiko se abalanzó sobre él, le empujó con energía y le echo.

-¡No vuelvas nunca más!

Le cerró la puerta en la cara dejando un tenso silencio.

-¿Papa?-Le llamó Sarada.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía unos asuntos pendientes.

-Pensé que ibas a ver a mama.-Le dijo recelosa.

-¿Tú no tienes clase?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Sarada.-Le advirtió Nobume.-No c….

-Estabas con otra, ¿no?-Le espetó.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido Sarada se acercó a él.

-Siempre ha habido otr…

Sasuke la abofeteó como acto reflejo pero se arrepintió en seguida, Sarada se todo la zona golpeada y le miró sorprendida.

-Sa…

-¡No!-Le cortó.-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Se marchó corriendo dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-Relájate.-Le dijo por enésima vez Mebuki.

Llevaba toda la mañana preocupada por Sasuke e ignoraba a los que le decían que se relajase por su salud.

-Me dijo que iba a venir a primera hora y ya es la hora de comer.

-Ya sabes que hubo una reunión urgente esta mañana.

-Sí y te termino hace horas.

Sasuke entró en aquel momento se le veía muy nervioso algo no muy común en él.

-Al fin pareces.-Le dijo Mebuki nada más verle.-Lleva toda la mañana preocupada porque no aparecías.

-Lo siento, tuve varios imprevistos.-Se disculpó.- Vete, si quieres, yo me quedó…

-¿Has comido?-Le cortó Sakura.

-No, ¿qué hora es?

-La hora de comer. Si quieres te subo algo de la cafetería.-Se ofreció su suegra.-Así te quedas con ella.

-Oh vale.-Le contestó mientras rebuscaba dinero en su bolsillo sin éxito.

-¿Qué buscas?-Le preguntó.

-Dinero para….

-Anda déjalo que me ofendes, si para un bocadillo que te voy a poder traer,

Mebuki se marchó y les dejo solos, Sasuke forzó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó corriendo.-Vi el…

-Si.-Le mintió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.-Tranquila.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas nervioso….

-No, no lo ….

-Si lo estás.

-He pegado a Sarada.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sasuke nunca había sido violento con su familia.

-Acababa de salir del refugio de Michiko y pensó cosas raras.

-¿Qué cosas?

-La pegue por instinto, yo no quería.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Insistió.

-Cree que estoy con otra.

-¿Tu con otra?-Soltó con humor Sakura.-Habría que verte.

-Esto es serio.

-Habla con ella y acláraselo.

-No sé si me creerá, apenas me conoce….

-Eres su padre, deja esos miedos atrás.

-Nunca debí quedarme en Central tanto tiempo.

-Ambos sabemos porque lo hacías, no te lamentes por ello porque lo hiciste por nosotras.

Sasuke se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, se sentía fatal por todo, no solo por su ausencia como padre sino por todo lo que había sucedido en Central, Sakura le acaricio la cara para calmarle llena de preocupación.

-No llores más, cielo. Nosotras estamos bien.

Abrazó a Sakura tirando la silla donde estaba, le hizo daño pero esta no se quejó ya que debía estar ahí para él aunque solo fuese en aquel momento.

* * *

Sarada entró en la clase sin llamar, todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Espera en el pasillo, ahora salgo.-Le ordenó Shino sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

Salió en silencio y se quedó en el pasillo procesando todo, se tocó la mejilla, no le había dolido mucho pero le asustó la mirada de su padre, volvió a sacar las gafas que había llevado desde siempre y se las volvió a cambiar.

-Sarada.-Le llamó Iruka acercándose a ella por el pasillo.-Al fin apareces, te estábamos buscando.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-Tu abuelo está al caer, le tuvimos que llamar al ver que no venias.

Shino salió en aquel momento muy serio, Sarada se lamentó la estupidez de no haber acudido a clase.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Si.

-Debes saber que después del incidente de tu madre estemos más preocupados de tu seguridad.-Le dijo Iruka.

* * *

Shu salía de la oficina cuando se encontró con Michiko que le miraba con aires de superioridad algo que no le gustó nada.

-¿Desea algo?

-Echad a vuestro superior.

-¿Perdone?

-Me ha agredido.

-Disculpe la indiscreción pero, ¿dónde la ha agredido?

-¿Mi palabra no es suficiente?

-Claro, tanto como la del resto señora Ito, pero dado que protege a su hijo que es el asesino del 90% de la población de….

-¡Eso es mentira!-Le cortó histérica.-Vosotros destruisteis a mi familia y ahora…..

-¿Qué? Si fuese verdad no tendría tanto problema en darnos la localización de su hijo.

-No sé dónde est….

-No mienta, se le da fatal.

Shu pasó por su lado, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando estupideces.

-Y olvídese de la petición.-Le dijo sin darse la vuelta.-No vamos a echar a Sasuke de su puesto por capricho suyo.

Michiko cerró las manos en puños llena de rabia.

* * *

-¿Todo bien, Sarada?-Le preguntó Boruto al alcanzarla por las escaleras al salir de clase.

-Claro que si.-Le contestó Izuno.-¿No ves que está aquí?

-No te he preguntado a ti.

Sarada chocó contra Chocho, se había parado abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se quejó Sarada.

-¿Quién es ese de ahí?

Sarada siguió la mirada de su amiga y se encontró con su padre.

-Es mi padre, ¿qué hace aquí?-Contestó muy seria.

Sarada acudió hasta él mientras Izuno la acusaba de mentir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó.

-Recogerte de la academia, ¿no puedo?

-Ya soy mayor, puedo volver a casa sola.-Le contestó con un poco de vergüenza.

-No vamos a pasar la noche en casa del abuelo, Volvemos a casa.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar dejando a Sarada detrás la cual se despidió de sus amigos y se fue detrás de él corriendo.

-¿Porqué? ¿mama….

-No, .

-Tengo que ir a ver….

-Me dijo que fueras mañana.-Le cortó con tranquilidad.

No se dijeron nada más, Sarada no sabía de qué hablar con su padre. Aunque era un silencio cómodo.

En cuanto entraron Sasuke se fue a la cocina donde dejo la bolsa con la comida.

-¿Vas a cocinar?-Le preguntó escéptica su hija.

-Claro.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar.

-Llevo muchos años cocinando, fui muy precoz.-Le dijo en broma.-Cámbiate y lávate las manos.

Sarada le hizo caso y se fue a cambiar flipando con las supuestas dotes culinaria de su padre.

* * *

Michiko se sentó en unas de las mesas del comedor menos concurrida, todos la miraban con desprecio. Aquel mismo día se corrió la voz de que protegía a su hijo.

-Mírala ahí comiendo tan tranquila.-Susurró una mujer.-Cómo puede tener tanta cara.

Michiko hizo como que no se enteraba ya que quería comer, pero no la iban a dejar en paz. Una mujer le vertió todo el puré encima instalando un incómodo silencio en el comedor.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Devuélveme todo lo que me ha robado.-Le exigió.

-Yo no le he robado nada.-Le espetó.-¿Qué voy a necesitar de una familia como la suya?

La agarró del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo con el cuchillo en alto.

-¡Al menos mi marido me amaba y no se iba con otra!-Le gritaba.-Y mi hijo era modélico y no mato a nadie, no como el suyo que es un asesino.

Un ninja acudió corriendo hasta allí y las separó rápidamente con la ayuda de otro refugiado.

-Mi familia era humilde no como la suya que vivía de nosotros y no contentos con ello vais y los matáis.

Le escupió antes de que se la llevaran de allí, Michiko se quedó tirada en el suelo esperando a que alguien le ayudase a levantarse pero no fue así. Un niño se la quedó mirando mientras se acercaba a la bandeja de comida y le robaba un plato.

-¡Ey! Mocoso maleducado.

Se incorporó y vio como todos la ignoraban.

* * *

Sarada cenaba junto a su padre en silencio, no sabía cómo romper el hielo con él. Apenas le conocía, por mucho que le contaran anécdotas no se acordaba.

-Papa.-Le llamó cuando terminaron de cenar.-¿Es cierto lo que dice internet sobre ti?

-Depende de lo que digan.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos.

-Decían que tu eliminaste a los Absortion.

-A todos, todos no.-Le contestó mientras enjabonaba los platos.-Hay alguno vivo y está en Konoha.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila, son inofensivos.

-Y lo de….el brazo, ¿decían que te faltaba un brazo….

-Y me falta un brazo, uno de ellos es artificial.

-¿Por qué…

-Tuve que cortármelo para no morir, lo hice casi sin pensar.

-¿Te dolió?-Preguntó mientras secaba los cubiertos..

-No lo recuerdo. Han pasado muchos años.

-Huiste de Konoha, ¿por qué?

-Pff, porque me tenían amenazado.

-¿Quién?

-Tanaka Uchiha, el sacerdote del clan. Se le fue la cabeza y quiso ser el jefe de la aldea, pero primero debía serlo del clan y según unos análisis yo superaba a mi padre y a Itachi y tenía las papeletas de ser el sucesor. Lo que él no sabía es que con el tiempo todo podía cambiar y podría no tener ese poder que se necesitaba para ser líder

-¿El líder del clan solo puede ser de la familia?

-No necesariamente.

-¿Tu querías…

-Era muy pequeño y me fui antes de tener conciencia de todo eso.

-¿Por eso me cambie de apellido?

-El cambio de apellido fue por seguridad, no quiero que Kanae os haga daño pero después de lo de tu madre carece de sentido. Sarada , quiero aclararte algo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de esta mañana. Fui a ver a la madre de Kanae, necesitaba saber dónde le esconde.

-¿Le está protegiendo?

-Todo indica que si, siento haberte levantado la mano.

-En el fondo me lo merecía.-Susurró muy bajito avergonzada de sí misma.

-No, eso no lo justifica. Tus dudas son normales. No me recuerdas, eras muy pequeña cuando te fuiste, pero que no te quepa ninguna duda de que vosotras sois lo más importante que tengo.

Sarada sonrió avergonzada, Sasuke le revolvió el pelo mientras sonreía.

-No dejaré que os hagan daño.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?-Le preguntó con esperanza.

-Esa es mi intención. Ahora vete a la cama que mañana vamos a ver a mama.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando se levantó para ir al baño. Volvía de él más espabilada cuando vio una sombra en el sofá del salón. Cogió un par de kunais de su cuarto y se fue hasta él bulto sin hacer ruido, cogió la manta que lo tapaba y lo quito de golpe.

-¿Papa?-Soltó sorprendida.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir.-Le contestó medio adormilado.-La cama es muy grande y…

Sarada le cogió de la mano y tiro de él para que se levantara.

-Yo duermo contigo.-Le dijo ya que intuía que no dormía por culpa de otras cosas que seguro estaban relacionadas con la muerte de sus tíos y abuelos entre otras muchas cosas.

Sasuke acabó cediendo y se levantó guiado por su hija, que la llevo hasta la habitación donde dormía su madre y ahora él. Según le conto su madre no sería la primera vez que dormía con él. Sasuke se tumbó junto a ella y la arropó con delicadeza.

-¿Mejor?-Le preguntó Sarada.

-Sí, mucho mejor.-Le contestó con una sonrisa cálida que hacía mucho que no usaba

Sarada se acercó a su padre y este le pasó un brazo por encima de la sabana para abrazarla.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 8**

Entraron en la casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Ayumi se metió directa a la cocina junto a Itachi. Naoki revisó en todas las habitaciones.

-Seguirán durmiendo.-Le dijo Fugaku mientras le seguía.

-Pues si.-Le contestó frenando ante la habitación.-Tenias razón, siguen durmiendo.

Fugaku se acercó sorprendido de haber acertado, efectivamente estaban dormidos abrazados.

-Esto hay que inmortalizarlo.-Le susurró Naoki corriendo.

Fugaku se quedó en el sitio observándoles, Naoki entró con un teléfono.

-A tía Sakura le encantará verla.-Susurró mientras hacia la foto.

Sarada abrió los ojos de golpe asustando a su primo que cayó al suelo del susto, Fugaku se echó a reír de la situación.

-Con que una foto, ¿eh?-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Sí, con toda la babilla por ahí.-Contestó en tono burlón.

Sarada se lanzó sobre él para quitarle el teléfono sin éxito, Ayumi apareció por allí a causa del ruido ya que Fugaku se reía de forma muy escandalosa.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Les preguntó en tono amenazador.-¿Esa es una forma de despertarles, Naoki?

-Ha sido ella la que está montando el escandalo.-Se defendió.-Yo solo quería hacerles una foto para enseñársela a la tía.

Sasuke se incorporó desorientado, le dolía la cabeza aunque el dolor le venia del ojos que ya no tenia, miró a los demás en busca de una explicación al alboroto.

-Buenos días, tío Sasuke.-Le saludó su sobrino levantándose.

-Hola.

Se intentó levantar pero casi se cae al suelo debido a un mareo.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó su cuñada.

-Sí, solo ha sido un mareo de nada.-Le contestó quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Seguro que es por falta de comida, vamos a desayunar.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Fugaku espero a su hijo para ayudarle en caso de que volviese a caer.

-Hola tío Itachi.-Saludó Sarada mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Hola.

-¿Por qué habéis venido?-Preguntó Sasuke contrariado.

-Porque queríamos haceros compañía y para asegurarnos de que alimentabas bien a mi nieta.

-Papa cocina muy bien.-Le defendió su hija.-La cena de ayer estaba muy buena.

Sasuke sonrió ante la defensa de su hija.

* * *

Rin entró en el refugio empujando la silla de su hijo, el cual se enfadaba cada vez que la empujaba.

En el mostrador se encontraba Michiko discutiendo con la mujer de asuntos sociales donde facilitaban víveres y trabajo a los refugiados, Rin se quedó detrás esperando pacientemente mientras su hijo contenía la ira.

Michiko bufó y se dio la vuelta chocando con la silla de ruedas de Sasuke.

-¡Quitaros de en medio!-Les gritó.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Rin.

Sasuke la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca cuando esta paso por su lado.

-No nos grite.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.

-¿Por qué?.-Le espetó.-¿Por qué eres un invalido? Si estas mal colocado estas mal colo….

-Estamos haciendo cola, no estábamos mal colocados y sí, soy un invalido gracias a su hijo. Por lo tanto no eres nadie para gritarme, ¿te queda claro?

-Dejad de insultar a mi fam….

-Usted y su familia nos lo deben todo a la Internacional, sin ella habríais muerto todos hace mucho tiempo.

-Sin mi familia no podríais hacer exis….

-Eso fue al principio, desde que su marido dejo de ser el mayor accionista gracias a usted el sistema funcionó mejor. No me venga con lecciones, nosotros no le debemos nada.

Sasuke agarró la rueda y avanzó hasta el mostrador bajo la atenta mirada de Michiko que acabó mirando a Rin la cual le devolvió la mirada de forma acusadora mientras acudía hasta el mostrador.

* * *

Ino entró en la habitación cuando Sakura vio la foto que su sobrino le había mandado.

-Hoy te levantas con mejor humor.

-Es que Naoki me ha mandado una foto de Sarada y Sasuke durmiendo juntos.

-¿Han aclarado sus diferencias entonces?

-Eso espero, me tenía preocupada la cabezonería de Sarada.

-Ya verás como sí.

Sarada entró en la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara seguida de Sasuke.

-Hola mama.-La saludó mientras la abrazaba.-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, aunque no tan bien como tú, menuda envidia me has dado.

-¿Eh?

-Tu primo me ha mandado una foto.

-Será traidor….

Ino se marchó con la bandeja del desayuno dejando que la familia tuviese su momento de intimidad. Sasuke se acercó despacio para no perturbar el encuentro madre e hija.

-¿Qué te parece el cambio de look de mama?-Le preguntó Sarada.

-Esta diferente.-Contestó mientras se sentaba.

-No le gusta.

-No es eso, simplemente estás diferente.

-Estoy deseando quitármelo.-Confesó.-Me lo puse porque Naruto me lo pidió.

-¿Cómo que te lo pidió?-Preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Uy papa, te has puesto celoso.

Sakura se echó a reír ante la situación, Sasuke nunca había sido celoso.

-Me lo puse por seguridad, ya que Kanae tenía fotos nuestras y Sarada era bebe en la foto pero yo he cambiado poco.

-¿Tenia fotos vuestras?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Si, eso me dijo Naruto.

-Tendré que hablar con él.

-No te vayas ahora.-Le pidió su hija.

-No he dicho que me vaya a ir.-Confesó un poco azorado por cómo le hablaba su hija.

Sakura sonrió y le extendió la mano, Sasuke se la cogió enseguida.

-Espero que me den el alta pronto.

* * *

Orochimaru se acercaba a la casa abandonado en medio del bosque cuando comenzó a salir humo de ella, aceleró el paso con urgencia, no se le debía escapar.

Le alcanzó cuando salía entre toses del edificio.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscando unos ingredientes cuando vi salir humo de aquí…

-No me mientas.-Le cortó tajante Kanae.-Me estás buscando, todos deben de estarlo.

-No eres tan importante.-Le contestó molesto por la chulería con la que hablaba.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te incumbe.

Kanae volvió a entrar en la casa, Orochimaru le siguió a pesar del humo se podía ver que todo estaba medio vacío salvo por una pared que estaba llena de pantallas con imágenes de Konoha. Kanae al ver que estaba detrás suya le empujo con fuerza hasta que le tiró en el suelo cuando estuvo en la calle.

-Lárgate.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.

Cerró la puerta dando un fuerte golpe, Orochimaru sonrió al fin le tenía. Se levantó y se marchó.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la calle cuando se encontró de frente con Rin y su hijo. Se le cayó el alma a los pies al verle en silla de ruedas.

-Es verdad que estabas vivo.-Susurró.

-Sí….eso parece.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.-Le dijo Rin con una sonrisa triste.-Sakura tiene que estar muy contenta.

-Si, bueno en el hospital.-Le contestó.-Eh….lo siento mucho….por todo, yo….

-No esperabas que sucediera algo así, ¿no?-Le cuestionó Sasuke desde su silla.

-No, no lo sabía. Nunca pensé que fuesen a por los rasos de esta manera, siempre pensamos que iban a por los altos cargos, nos llegó un paquete con fotos de nuestras familias, siempre pensamos que de atacar a alguien no sería a los rasos, puse toda la seguridad que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con Kanae?

-Buscarle.

-Yo te veo aquí sin hacer nada….

-Sasuke.-Le regaño Rin.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, yo le veo bien y tranquilo y mientras los demás estamos así, tullidos.

Rin miró hacia otro lado avergonzada por la actitud de su hijo.

-Lo siento mucho.

Inició el camino de nuevo arrastrando las ruedas, Rin siguió a su hijo avergonzada dejando a Sasuke solo.

* * *

Kaito colgó sin dejar de sonreír, Shu estaba a su lado, le miro buscando una explicación. Se levantó mientras recogía su escritorio.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hablar con Sasuke.

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo noticias para él.

Caminó hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Shu.

-¿Por qué no lo compartes? Somos compañeros…

-Para unas cosas somos y para otras no tanto, además, ¿qué te dice que tiene que ver con la Internacional?

Shu se calló y Kaito se marchó con una sonrisa en la cara, no pensaba compartir información con alguien que nada más verles les echo la bronca egoístamente.

* * *

Fugaku entró en la habitación donde estaban Sakura y Sarada mirando con horror la televisión.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?

-Acusan a papa de ser un cobarde y huir cuando se produjo el atentado.-Le aclaró Sarada.

-No pensé que la gente….

-La gente es así, Sakura. Le ven aquí pensando que ha vuelto cuando el peligro "desapareció" y no saben lo que le ha pasado, es fácil criticar sin saber.

-Me preocupa como se lo tome tu hijo.-Le dijo con temor.-Desde que desperté lo veo….

-Es normal, pero es duro y sé que se recuperará. Ahora te conviene recuperarte y luego si quieres te preocupas por los demás.

-Yo cuidare de papa.-Le aseguró Sarada.

-Me alegro de que te hayas arreglado con tu padre.

Sarada le sonrió nerviosa, ya que le daba vergüenza reconocer que desconfiaba de su padre al principio.

Mebuki entró en aquel momento, Fugaku aprovechó para apagar la televisión dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

-No entiendo porque la gente dice eso.-Opinó Kaito rabioso.-Sobre todo después de las grabaciones que se filtraron de la familia Kotara.

-En el refugio no hay televisores, es muy probable que no lo sepan.-Contestó Naruto mientras apagaba el televisor.

Sasuke entró en el despacho en aquel momento, le miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?-Les preguntó.

-Ya sabemos dónde se encuentra Kanae mas o menos,

-¿Mas o menos? Eso no me vale.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.-Dije que quería la ubicación exacta, no me arriesgo….

-Cuanto antes nos marchemos es muy probable que le pillemos in fraganti.-Le apremió Kaito.

-Entiendo que quieras atraparle pero no entiendo las prisas, ¿qué pasa?

Kaito le miró preocupado, Sasuke le miraba casi sin pestañea, Naruto suspiró.

-No has visto la televisión, ¿no?.-Le preguntó Naruto interviniendo.

-No, ¿pasa algo?

-Los refugiados te acusan de no hacer nada.

-Vaya….por eso tienes prisa por atraparle, ¿no?

-Se podía decir que sí.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí.

Sasuke se levantó, Kaito le agarró del brazo preocupado.

-Vayamos a por él.

Sasuke le miró con seriedad mientras se deshacía del agarre..

-¿Me habéis llamado por esto?

-Más o menos si.-Le contestó Naruto.

-No tenéis nada más que decir, ¿no?-Se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-No.

-Pues dejad de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Kaito se dejó caer en la silla preocupado.

-Irá a buscarle.-Le aseguró Naruto.-Su mirada me lo confirma.

-¿Tú crees? Yo le veo muy cansado.

-Pero él no se rinde.

Kaito miró a Naruto desconcertado, la mirada del Hokage le hizo no perder la fe en alguien en quien había confiado siempre.

-Sigue confiando en él, no desistas.-Le aconsejó.-Él no te defraudará.

* * *

Nobume recogía los platos sucios en pleno apogeo en el comedor del refugio cuando entró Sasuke. El comedor se fue quedando en silencio a medida que avanzaba hasta que freno en medio.

-Por lo que veo soy un cobarde a vuestros ojos.-Comenzó.-Lamento todo lo que os ha pasado pero, debéis saber…..que esto no va a quedar así….Atraparé a Kanae….

-¡¿Y qué haces aquí?!-Le espeto un refugiado.-¡Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí!

-¿Quién os dice que he parado de trabajar? Desde que fui capitán general no he parado de trabajar, he tenido que dejar de lado a mi familia y a mi salud ahora mismo y, ¿aun dudáis de mí?

El silencio era sepulcral, no sonaban ni los cubiertos, Nobume observaba la situación.

-Nunca he reclamado nada, y he asumido todo….pero esta vez me he sentido ofendido, así que intentaré por todos los medios dar con el responsable de vuestra situación.

Sasuke dio por finalizado el discurso y se marchó en silencio. Nobume se alegró de aquello ya que sabía lo que habían vivido tanto él como su padre.

El sonido de los cubiertos la saco de su ensoñación y volvió a sus quehaceres como voluntari

* * *

Sarada ponía la mesa para cenar con su padre, aquel día quería sorprenderle haciendo la cena. Sonrió al escuchar la puerta, Sasuke se asomó contrariado por el olor de la comida.

-Venia pensando en qué hacer de cena.

-Pues ya la he hecho yo para que veas que también se cocinar.-Le dijo orgullosa.

Sasuke dejo el libro de familia sobre la mesa, Sarada lo cogió curiosa y lo abrió.

-Tu madre me dijo que te disgustaste mucho por el cambio de apellido y fui a arreglarlo. Volvéis a ser Uchiha.

-Pero me dijisteis que lo hicisteis por seguridad…..

-No sirvió de anda.-Le cortó cansado.-Te encontró con facilidad a pesar de los cambios.

-¿Por qué va tras nosotros?

-Por un asunto de la Internacional, me acusa de la muerte de su padre.

-Y vas a ir tras él, ¿no?-Adivinó Sarada.

-Sí, no me queda otra, soy responsable de todo esto, no pude proteger la aldea.

Sarada saco su teléfono móvil y se lo extendió, Sasuke le miró curioso.

-Así podremos estar en contacto.

-Es tu….

-Me lo devuelves cuando todo termine, yo apenas lo uso.

Sasuke la agarró del brazo, tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Volveré, lo prometo.-Le susurró.

Sarada respondió contenta pero duro poco ya que la comida se comenzó a verter y precisaba de atención si querían cenar.

* * *

Kaito observaba el techo, no podía dormir, le dejaba intranquilo no ir a por Kanae tras recibir la localización por parte de Orochimaru cuando algo golpeó la ventana. La miro y vio como una piedra pequeña volvía a golpear la ventana, se levantó corriendo y se asomó. Sasuke le saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó cuándo salió.-No son horas para….

-Sabes dónde está Kanae, ¿no?

-¿Eh?...pero…

-Se lo que dije y me arrepiento. He hecho muchas cosas mal.

-Veo que te ha afectado lo que piensan los refugiados.-Le dijo preocupado.

-Dime dónde está.

-¿Vas a ir solo?

-Dónde está.

-Déjame que me vista y vamos juntos.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco cunado Kaito entró corriendo, no le apetecía ir arrastrando a alguien con él, no tenía claro cómo se comportaría cuando se encontrase con Kanae.

-Sígueme.-Le ordenó Kaito cuando salió ya vestido.-Vamos a destriparlo.

-Un momento.-Le frenó agarrándole del brazo.-Solo yo me mancharme las manos en caso de ser necesario.

-No vas a cargar con todo tu solo.

-Es una orden.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió suspirando.

* * *

Naruto entró en su oficina medio dormido cuando le asustó Shikamaru entrando detrás de él.

-Sasuke se ha marchado al amanecer con el Portavoz de Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No ha dado explicaciones.

-¿Shu lo sabe?-Le preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Sí y está tratando de dar con él.

-Tengo que avisar a Sakura.-Comentó pensativo.

-Primero revisa esto.-Le dijo señalando un montón de papeles que había encima del escritorio.-Es urgente, no creo que te lleve mucho.

* * *

-Me parece una estupidez lo que estás haciendo.-Le reclamó Meiko a Shu desde el teléfono.

-¿Por qué se ha ido sin avisar?-Volvió a preguntar.-No debería haberlo hecho…

-Después de cómo le has tratado no me extraña que no te haya avisado.

-Nos está traicionando…

-¡No!-Le cortó Meiko.-Deja de tener alucinaciones.

Shu cortó la comunicación sin previo aviso, no admitiría criticas cuando se cruzó con alguien. Frenó contrariado, la cara se le sonaba de algo pero no quiso pensarlo mucho, le corría más prisa alcanzar a Sasuke y Kaito.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que ya no esté aquí.-Susurró Kaito.

Sasuke miraba la estancia de la casa procesándolo todo cuando vio en una mesa una foto de su hija.

-Este tipo….

El teléfono comenzó a sonarle sacándole de la preocupación, lo sacó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó Kaito acercándose a él.

-Alguien está contactando con mi hija.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Que es mi sobrina quien la está contactando.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Quién le está mandando mensajes a tu hija?

Sasuke salió corriendo dejando a Kaito solo y tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a ese hijo de puta va a por Sarada.

* * *

Sakura recogía sus cosas con tranquilidad, había pedido el alta voluntaria ya que se encontraba bien dentro de su situación y con Sarada y Sasuke como ayuda se recuperaría pronto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró, algo no andaba bien si Naruto aparecía allí.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sasuke se ha marchado sin avisar.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche tanto él como Kaito salieron de Konoha.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Kanae, ayer se enteraron de su posible localización.

-¡¿Y se han ido ellos dos solos?!-saltó muy alterada.

-No sa…

-¡¿No has mandado ayuda?!

-Shu ha ido detrás de él.

-¿En serio? ¿y te fías de Shu?

-Claro es….

-Es un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo.

Cerró la pequeña maleta con violencia bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Fugaku?

-No, quería decírtelo a ti primero.

-Genial.

Salió de la habitación en un silencio muy tenso, Naruto la siguió preocupado.

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

-A casa de mi suegro.-Le contestó sin girarse.-Tiene que saberlo.

-Sakura.-La agarró del brazo y la obligo a girarse.-No hagas ninguna tontería….

-Haz algo.-Le espetó.-Si le pasa algo será culpa tuya por no actuar.

Se soltó del agarre y salió del hospital sin esperar respuesta de parte de Naruto que se quedó allí bloqueado.

* * *

Sarada iba con Chocho para ir a comer después de clase cuando Kanae la encontró, mantuvo la distancia para que no se diese cuenta y poder atraparla cuando estuviese sola.

-¿Kanae?-Le descubrió Eri, su hermana.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina ya que implicaba que sus planes no irían como él quería. Se acercó hasta ella y la golpeo con violencia en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. La agarró tras mirar a su alrededor y se la llevó al callejón que había al lado del restaurante donde Sarada comía.

* * *

-¿Queréis que vaya a buscarle?-Preguntó Naoki.

-No.-le contestó Fugaku.

Sakura se mantenía en silencio a la expectativa de la reacción de su suegro que era el único que no había dado su opinión.

-Naruto es el que debe dar la orden, tú no puedes ir por tu cuenta Naoki.

Naoki resopló a lo que Itachi le llamó la atención para que se calmase.

-De todas formas aunque me duela Sasuke no es responsabilidad de Konoha.

-Después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Pero las cosas son así.-le cortó Itachi muy serio.-Solo tenemos que esperar a que vuelva.

-Pero…¿y si…

-No, las cosas son como son. Es en este momento es cuando tenemos que confiar en él.

Naoki se enfadó y salió del salón donde se encontraban, Ayumi fue detrás de él imponiendo un silencio muy incómodo.

-Sasuke volverá.-Le aseguró Fugaku a Sakura.

-Eso espero pero no me gusta mucho la idea de que haya ido detrás de Kanae. Aunque Shu haya ido detrás de él para ayudarle no me fio. Él solo quiere su propio beneficio.

-Sasuke sabe defenderse de él.-Le comento Itachi.-Se la monto en el hospital.

-Solo quiero que vuelva sano y salvo.

-¿Queréis quedaros aquí hasta que vuelva?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-No, no hace falta. Nos las apañaremos.

* * *

Sasuke freno en la entrada de konoha cuando sacó el teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Chocho para saber si Sarada estaba con ella y donde. Kaito le alcanzó en seguida.

-¿A dónde…

-¿Dónde estabais?-Le recriminó un ninja en cuanto les vio.-Os están buscando la Inter…

Sasuke le ignoró y se fue corriendo. Kaito se disculpó con él y le siguió.

* * *

Sarada salió intranquila Chocho le había dicho que le había contactado su padre.

-Yo me voy a casa.

-Te acompaño.-Se ofreció Choco.

-Avisa a mi padre.

-Voy.

Reanudaron el camino mientras avisaban a Sasuke.

-¡Sarada Uchiha!-Le llamó Kanae.

Sarada freno en seco, Chocho la miro asustada y se giraron. Kanae se encontró frente a ellas oculto por una capa.

Sarada se colocó en posición mientras sacaba un kunai, Chocho por su parte coloco los puños. Kanae se echó a reír como un loco desconcertándolas.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le espetó Sarada.

-¿Qué qué quiero?-Le soltó Kanae mientras se llevaba la mano a la cintura.-Después de la última vez no sabes qué quiero.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Tu padre es un asesino.

-Él no ha hec…

-Abandonó a mi padre, por eso le mataron.

-¿Y tú a cambio matas a casi todos en Central?-Le espetó furiosa Sarada.

Kanae corrió hasta ella, Chocho alzó la mano mientras Sarada se preparaba para recibir el golpe. La lanzó un kunai a Chocho la cual tuvo que esquivarlo, Sarada Chocó el kunai con el de Kanae que acababa de sacar.

-Muévete.-Le dijo.

Sarada le miró asustada, Kanae tenía una gran fuerza y si, podría frenarle los ataques pero no eternamente. Se alejó de él un par de pasos para reorganizarse pero Kanae estaba desesperado y se lanzó sin pensar.

-¡Sarada!-La llamó Chocho corriendo hasta ella.

El kunai se acercaba a ella con demasiada rapidez pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y el kunai.

Era su padre que había alzado el brazo y recibió la puñalada.

-Apártate y observa cómo te lo quito todo.-Le dijo al ver que le había apuñalado en un brazo artificial.

-A quién quieres es a mi.-Le espetó Sasuke empujándole lejos de sí.

Kanae se giró y vio a Kaito cerrándole el paso, chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Eres un cobarde.-Le espetó.

Sasuke se echó a reír mientras se quitaba el kunai y le tiraba al suelo.

-Otra cosa no, pero cobarde en la vida.

Salió corriendo mientras desenvainaba la espada, aquello tenía que terminar ya.

Kanae frenó las estocadas con la mano ya que las llevaba protegidas con guantes mientras sonreía ya que era capaz de parar al gran Sasuke Uchiha el cual seguía atacando sin parar.

-No me esperaba que fueses tan débil.-Le espetó con chulería.-¿Y tú eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke frenó y decidió atacar con jutsus.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?-Quiso saber Naruto.

Shikamaru le acababa de comunicar el regreso de Sasuke.

-No lo sabemos.

-Informad a Shu.

Salió corriendo de su despacho, Shikamaru le siguió con urgencia.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó tenso.-No sabes dónde está.

El sol se marchó de golpe ocultándose por nubes negras, ambos miraron el extraño espectáculo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Shikamaru cuando vio un par de rayos .

-Es cosa de Sasuke.

Salió corriendo de allí dejando a Shikamaru mirando el espectáculo. Si Sasuke iba a usar esas técnicas debía de ser porque Kanae estaba allí.

* * *

-¡No lo hagas!-Le gritó Kaito al ver que técnica tenía intenciones de usar.-¡Vas a matar a la gente de alrededor!

Los truenos eran ensordecedores y Sasuke no le había escuchado, no paraba de mirar a Kanae el cual tampoco apartaba la mirada de Sasuke.

Sarada se acercó a su padre con temor ya que los rayos aparecían alrededor de su padre y no quería que le dieran pero tenía que alcanzarle para pararle ya que presentía que aquel ataque no solo le iba a dar a Kanae sino a la gente de alrededor. En cuanto le alcanzó le agarró del brazo sacándole de su ensoñación.

Kanae aprovechó el corte brusco de los rayos y se abalanzó sobre ellos, Sasuke al verlo se abrazó a Sarada para protegerla con su cuerpo, el kunai se le clavó en el brazo artificial el cual salto en pedazos.

-Ugh.-Se quejó mientras apretaba a Sarada para que no la atacase.

-Eres mío.-Le dijo mientras sacaba una espada de la espalda.

Sasuke empujó a Sarada lejos de su mientras agarraba su espada y frenaba el ataque con la espada que no lo resistió y se rompió con lo cual le alcanzó la cara arrancándole el parche y rajándole la cara.

-¡Papa!

Sarada se levantó pero alguien la agarró con fuerza impidiéndole avanzar. Se giró desesperada, se trataba de Haku.

-Suéltame.

-No, esto es cosa de tu padre.-Le contestó mientras la alejaba.

Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo cuando llego Naruto que nada más ver la situación entró.

-¡No te metas!-Le advirtió Sasuke mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Kanae al verse vencedor se abalanzó sobre él pero Sasuke le esquivó y le dio un golpe en la hoja consiguiendo romperla.

-¿Y tú eres espadachín?-Le preguntó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda su fuerza.

Kanae se alejó de él tocándose la zona golpeada, Sasuke se acercó de nuevo hacia él.

-¡Papa!-Le llamó Sarada asustada ante la perspectiva de que su padre fuese a matarle.

Sasuke se giró ante la llamada de su hija, solo fueron un par de segundos en los que Kanae aprovecho. Sacó un kunai con chackra corrupto y le agarró y se lo clavo en el pecho cuando estuvo en el suelo.

-¡MUERE!-Gritó mientras lo sacaba y se lo volvía a clavar.

Sasuke freno la tercera puñalada agarrando la hoja del kunai con mucho esfuerzo ya que el chackra le estaba empezando a hacer efecto y estaba perdiendo la fuerza.

Kaito acudió corriendo y le disparó en el brazo consiguiendo que soltase el kunai. Naruto le agarró con violencia y le alejó de Sasuke el cual dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Sakura nada más llegar hasta él.-No te duermas.

Sarada se quedó en el sitio helada al lado de Haku mientras la gente corría hacia Sasuke.

-Ha sido culpa mía.-Susurró.

-No.-Le llevo la contraria Haku.-Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Pero….¿y si….

Haku la agarró y la obligó a mirarle aunque ella no quería que la viese llorando.

-No va a morir.-Le dijo contundente.-Olvídate de eso.

Sarada se despistó cuando vio que se llevaban a su padre con urgencia, Chocho se acercó a ella al ver que todos se iban y se quedaba sola.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada al ver que estaba llorando.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Le dijo.

-Os acompaño.-informó Haku preocupado por si alguien más que quisiese seguir con la lucha atacase.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	10. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 9**

-¿Cómo has podido?

Shu acababa de llegar a Konoha y se fue derechito a ver a Kanae el cual le sonrió con chulería.

-Os lo merecíais.

-¿Todo Central?-Espetó escéptico.-¿Hasta los niños?

-Iban a ser iguales que sus padres.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Al feudal no se le echa.-Contestó con saña.

-Tú no eres feudal.

Kanae se levantó furioso y se estampó contra los barrotes para alcanzar a Shu que se alejó en cuanto vio sus intenciones.

-¡Mi padre murió por lo que yo heredé el puesto!

-Tu padre dejó el titulo antes de morir por lo que tú no eres nada.

-Mi padre quería volver, por eso le matasteis.

-No, tu padre murió por no mantener la seguridad que le dimos y que el capitán general le insistió en que mantuviese.

-¡Mientes!

-Mira chaval si quieres creértelo bien y sino nada pero las cosas son así. Desde que murió tu padre Sasuke impuso seguridad en tu casa para manteneros protegidos, ¿sabes por qué?

-…

-Porque hay mucha gente a la que habéis destrozado.

-¡Mi padre era muy….

-¡Era un tirano!-Le cortó cansado.-Antepuso su propio bien dañado al pueblo. Al capitán general le hizo más de una y le perdonó con la esperanza de que aprendiese la lección tras verse obligado a dejar el título y vas tú con tu petulancia y demuestras a todos que eres peor que él.

-¡CALLATE!-Le gritó.-Soy tu feudal y no eres nada para mí.

Shu se cansó de tanta tontería y le propinó un puñetazo entre los barrotes. No estaba bien pero se lo merecía.

-No me vuelvas a gritar.-Le advirtió mientras se acomodaba la ropa.-Puedes denunciarme y acusarme de que te he pegado pero nadie te va a creer. Eres un asesino a fin de cuentas.

Se alejó lentamente mientras Kanae asimilaba lo sucedido. Cuando lo hizo trató de sacar la cabeza.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino!-Gritó.-¡Hice justicia!

Shu cerró la puerta de los calabozos con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Sakura abrazaba a Sarada con fuerza, llevaban dos horas en la sala de espera. Sarada acababa de dejar de llorar y se había quedado dormida.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Preguntó Fugaku desesperado.

Tsunade entró en aquel momento en la sala de espera bastante seria. Mebuki agarró a Sarada para que Sakura pudiese levantarse.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Sakura muy nerviosa.

-A ver, a Sasuke no le paso lo mismo que te paso a ti.

-¿No tienen chackra corrupto?-Preguntó Fugaku.

-Sí, pero debía de llevar algo mas ya que tiene la conciencia atrapada y ese es el problema, ya que recuperarse de las heridas y de las infecciones que ya tenía lo hará, lo malo es la conciencia.

-No sal….

-Si saldrá, lo que pasa es que es una técnica de ataque muy antigua.-Explicó.-Ino se encargará de sacarle del bloqueó pero solo ella puede hacerlo ya que es la única Yamanaka que trabaja en el hospital por lo que puede ser lento. Tiene que ir desbloqueando las capas que tenga.

-¿No pasará como….

-No, tranquilo no tardará años en despertar. Ahora sabemos lo que tiene y la solución, la última vez no.

-¿Puedo verle?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Claro, acompáñeme.

-Mama.-La llamó Sarada cuando comenzó a seguir a Tsunade y se giró en cuanto la escuchó. Se había despertado con el alboroto.-Te acompañó.

Sarada se levantó corriendo y le agarró de la mano. Sakura le sonrió con tristeza mientras le apretaba la mano. Reemprendieron el camino.

* * *

Eri se despertó, le dolía la cabeza muchísimo, se la toco con dificultad ya que no le respondía muy bien.

-Agggg….-Se quejó cuando se incorporó.

Analizó donde estaba, no recordaba muy bien como acabó así, solo recordaba que vio a su hermano. Se levantó y casi se cae de bruces al suelo. Caminó dando tumbos hasta la puerta de la habitación del hospital donde salió y cayó al suelo.

-Eri, ¿estas bien?

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Take, el hijo del feudal de Konoha que la agarraba.

-Tengo que avisar al Hokage.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.-Mi hermano está aquí, auch…

-Tu hermano está detenido.-Le contestó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.-Esta detenido.

-Entonces mi hermano me agredió.-Le dijo mientras trataba de recordar.

-Eso parece, de momento debes descansar.

La guio de nuevo a la habitación y la ayudó a subirse a la cama. Eri le cogió la mano.

-Quédate conmigo.-Le pidió con vergüenza.

-Tranquila no me moveré de aquí.-Le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía la lado.

* * *

Naruto entró en la prisión un poco cansado, la mujer del ex feudal de Central exigía su presencia y a pesar de darle largas consiguió entrar.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Naruto nada más alcanzar a Shisui.

-En la celda de su hijo, no sabemos cómo ha llegado.

-De acuerdo.

Shisui le guio a través de los pasillos hasta la celda de Kanae donde se encontraba en pleno pasillo la madre del mismo.

-Al fin llega, llevo dos horas aquí esperando…

-Para empezar usted no debe de estar aquí, es una zona restringida….

-Suelte a mi hijo.-Le cortó.-No ha hecho nada.

-Señora Ito, su hijo ha matado a mucha gente y ha sido dete….

-No ha matado a nadie.

-Si está detenido es porque ha entrado en Konoha. Ha tratado de matar, ha agredido a su hermana y ha dejado otro herido. Que usted no lo haya visto no implica que no sea verdad.

-Déjele libre.

-No, ha cometido un delito que tiene que cumplir.

-La culpa es vuestra.-Soltó cuando vio a Shu que se acercaba a ellos.-Por vuestra culpa murió mi marido.

-No le voy a volver a responder.-Le contestó Shu en tono amenazante.-Pero su hija se encuentra ingresada por una agresión que le hizo su hijo y viene aquí a preocuparse por el hijo equivocado.

-Ya no es mi hija.

-Haga el favor de marcharse.-Le pidió Naruto.

-No hasta que le soltéis.

Shu la agarró del brazo indignado y la arrastró con el ante la atónita mirada de Naruto y los Anbus.

-¡Suelta a mi madre desgraciado!-Soltó Kanae pegándose a los barrotes.-¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!

Les ignoró y continuó avanzando hasta que llegaron al exterior donde la soltó dándole un leve empujón.

-No genere más problemas a Konoha. No le debe nada.

-No me hable….

-¡Márchese!-Le gritó desesperado.

Michiko dio un respingo, acabó cediendo y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de Shu.

* * *

Sarada fue la primera en entrar, se le encogió algo por dentro cunado vio a su padre en la cama rodeado de cables y maquinas son contar con que estaba lleno de vendas.

Sakura se acercó hasta la cama y le tocó la frente para comprobar la temperatura.

-Se despertará, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó con temor Sarada mientras se acercaba.

-Claro que si.-Le contestó Ino entrando con una bandeja.-Yo me encargo de que no se quede de dormilón como la otra vez.

-¿La otra vez?

-Sí, la última vez que estuvo ingresada aquí.

Ino le metió un medicamento en la vía mientras Sarada lo procesaba todo pero no entendía nada.

-¿Qué paso la última vez?

-¿No se lo has contado?

-No.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Tu padre estuvo inconsciente tres años.-Le contestó su madre.-Pero esta vez es distinto.

Sarada las miro acusadoramente y se marchó de allí de corriendo.

-Ve a por ella.-Le aconsejó Ino.-Yo me ocupo de él.

Sakura salió apresuradamente de allí.

* * *

Boruto salió emocionado del cuartel de Katatsuke con el juego nuevo cuando Sarada le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo obligándole a tirar el juego lejos de él.

-Auch.-Se quejó Sarada tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.-Le contestó con dificultad, le faltaba el aire.

Boruto la ayudó a levantarse al ver que no podía, la llevó hasta un banco y esperó hasta que se calmase ya que estaba llorando.

-¿Mejor?-Le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, gracias…y perdona por tirarte pero es que…mi padre….estuvo tres años inconsciente y, ¿y si no vuelve a despertarse?¿y si….

-¿Qué ha dicho tu madre?

-Nada.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Sakura freno de golpe, Boruto la miro y se puso un poco nervioso cunado se acercó.

-Al fin te encuentro.-Dijo.

Boruto se levantó inconscientemente, el sobraba y lo sabía.

-Os dejo solas.

Sakura se quedó frente a su hija mientras Boruto se marchaba esperando a que su hija la mirase.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No.

-Debes saber que la situación no es la misma. Papa despertará en cuando Ino…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le espetó.

-Porque no es el mismo caso.-Le contestó Sakura con seriedad.-Las circunstancias de tu padre eran diferentes, no va a pasar lo mismo. Te lo aseguro.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Sarada abrazó a su madre en busca de consuelo.

* * *

Sasuke fue recibiendo el tratamiento desde el primer día y desde ese momento Sarada no se perdía la técnica de Ino y se quedaba las tres horas que duraba con la esperanza de que al final abriese los ojos.

Un mes después Sarada se desesperaba e incluso dudaba de la efectividad de la técnica de Ino.

-¿Por qué no funciona?-Le preguntó exasperada.

-Sí que funciona.-Le contestó con paciencia mientras revisaba las constantes.-Pero es un proceso lento.

-Yo le veo igual.-Se quejó.-No funciona.

Ino suspiró, entendía a Sarada pero llevaba un mes bastante agotador.

-Eres una mentirosa.-La acusó.

Salió de la habitación desesperada cuando casi choca con Inojin.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó.

-¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Si…esta…con mi padre aun.-Le contestó mientras miraba el bento que llevaba.

-Vaya, pues se lo dejare en la taquilla.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona la técnica de tu madre?

-No mucho.

-¿Puedo…

-No, es una técnica del clan.

-Vaya.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.

Ino salió en aquel momento, Inojin la saludo y le sonrió. Sarada se apartó avergonzada por la actitud que había tenido con Ino.

-¿Cómo sigue?-Preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Mejorando poco a poco.

Sakura asintió mientras se quitaba la bata.

-¿Por qué no comemos los cuatro juntos? Invito yo.

-Me parece buena idea.-Contestó Ino con una sonrisa.-Dudo que el bento nos llegase para los dos.

Sarada se quedó mirando cómo se marchaban.

-Vamos Sarada.-Le apremió su madre.

-¿Y papa?

-De tu padre ya me encargo yo.-Dijo Shizume desde el otro lado del pasillo.-Iros a comer tranquilas.

Sakura la agarró por los hombros y se la llevo de allí, tenían que comer en condiciones.

* * *

Naruto estaba reunido con los Kages cuando alguien llamó a la puerta dejando la sala en un silencio sepulcral.

Detrás de la puerta apareció Michiko Ito con sus aires de superioridad. Eri que había sido convocada se escurrió un poco ya que llevaba sin verla hacia un mes.

-¿Desea algo?-Le preguntó Naruto con educación.

-Sabía que estaríais reunidos y quería interceder por mi hijo.

-¿Qué tiene que decir de él?-Le preguntó Darui.

-Que mi hijo es inocente, todo lo que os cuente el Hokage es mentira.

-Y Sasuke Uchiha está herido porque quiere, ¿no?-Le cuestionó Naruto.

-Deja de mentir, mama.-Saltó Eri.-Kanae es el asesino de Central.

-Serás…..

Michiko se acercó a su hija llena de ira dispuesto a darle una paliza, pero Shikamaru la agarró para evitar que la alcanzase.

-Haga el favor de salir.-Le pidió Naruto ayudando a Shikamaru ya que Michiko hacia bastante fuerza.

-Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que reconozcáis que mi hijo….

-A su hijo le detuve yo y era el real.-Le cortó Naruto harto de ella ya que llevaba así desde que Kanae estaba en prisión.-Él mismo lo ha reconocido.

-Es el feudal…

-No nos engañe señora Ito.-Le cortó Chojuro con tranquilidad.-Central no tiene feudales.

-Por tanto su hijo no tiene inmunidad.-Le aclaro Naruto.-Y pagará por lo que ha hecho.

La arrastró hasta la puerta y la sacó fuera. En el pasillo Naruto la miro con seriedad.

-Escuche señora Ito, voy a decírselo con claridad. Usted solo es una ciudadana más, no es feudal de Konoha por lo que no puedes exigirme nada y mucho menos hacer lo que acaba de hacer, ¿le queda claro?

Michiko le miro con el ceño fruncido ante el cambio de actitud que tenía Naruto el cual la miraba esperando una respuesta suya.

-¿Lo ha entendido?

-Si….

-Haga el favor de no volver a pasar por las oficinas, este no es su sitio.

-¿Y Eri?

-Su hija ha querido colaborar y vienen con educación. Sin contar con que ella ha colaborado para acabar con todo esto, mientras usted solo se ha encargado de entorpecer. Márchese.

Michiko se acabó marchando ante la actitud del Hokage, el cual suspiró cunado estuvo solo y volvió a entrar.

* * *

Kaito entro en el refugio un poco cansado cuando vio que le miraban.

-Kaito.-Le llamó su mujer cuando paso delante del comedor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó con cansancio acercándose a ella.

-La gente te está esperando.

-¿A mí?¿qué quieren?

-Quieren saber lo de Kanae.

Kaito suspiró con cansancio y entro en el comedor donde todo se volvió silencio.

-¿Qué queréis saber?-Preguntó

-¿Es cierto lo de Kanae?-Preguntó uno.

-¿Qué sabéis de eso?

-Que ayer fue detenido.

-Sí, es cierto.-Le confirmó.-Ayer Sasuke le detuvo.

Un murmullo inundó el comedor mientras Kaito se sentaba a lado de su hija que le acababa de llevar una bandeja con comida.

-¿Qué tal el día?-Le preguntó Wataru.

-Agotador, entre la reunión y las exigencias de Shu me voy a volver loco.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-Le preguntó un hombre.

-¿Y Central?

-Kanae está pendiente de juicio y de lo que pasará a Central no tengo idea, no hay nadie allí.

-¿Y si queremos volver?

-Volved, nadie os lo va a impedir.

-¿No haréis nada?

-Eso lo lleva Shu ahora mismo, yo no os puedo decir nada, pero si hay reconstrucción llevara tiempo, bastante. Ni si quiera sé si habrá recursos suficientes para ello.

-Si colaboramos todos yo creo que sí.

La gente le apoyó y comenzó a trazar planes para arreglar el desaguisado. Kaito volvió a centrar su atención en la comida, tenía hambre y no pensaba meterse en mas líos, tenía suficientes con los que tenía.

* * *

-Tenga paciencia.-Dijo Ino con cansancio.

Shu había ido al hospital para obtener información sobre el estado de salud de Sasuke y a su vez, hacerse una idea de cuándo estaría disponible el propio Sasuke.

-Le necesitamos.-Presionó.

-Márchate.-le pidió Sakura entrando en la consulta.

Shu le lanzo una mirada asesina, mirada que Sakura le devolvió.

-Sakura, le necsitamos…..

-Y nosotras le necesitamos a él y él debe recuperarse como una persona normal que es.-Le cortó tajante.-Por lo tanto si has venido a meter presión ya te estas marchando.

-Centr….

-Central ya no me interesa.

-No seas egoísta.

-Después de tantos años aguantado, ¿vas a llamarme egoísta?-Le espeto.-No eres consciente del daño que le has hecho a mi familia con tu actitud.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hija…

-Pero si a tienes de que Sasuke no haya venido ni una sola vez a vernos desde que nos separamos.

-Sakura, es capitán….

-Y padre al igual que tú. Y sé que Sasuke os ha permitido ausentaros cuando vuestras familias os han necesitado y no hablo de un día, hablo de más.

Shu mantuvo la mirada a Sakura unos segundos antes de marcharse de allí sin despedirse y dando un fuerte portazo.

Sakura suspiró al verse ganadora ante aquella situación.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Ino preocupada.

-Sí, ya iba siendo hora de decirle las verdades a la cara. Eso sí Ino, tomate tu tiempo, el proceso es el que es.

-No te preocupes no pienso apresurarme porque él me lo pida.

-Yamanaka-san, Uchiha-san.-Las llamó una enfermera entrando apresuradamente.-Sarada-chan…..

Sakura salió corriendo corriendo hasta la habitación de su marido, en ella se encontraba Sasuke inconsciente en la cama y Sarada tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Se acercó a ella corriendo.

-Sarada.-La llamó golpeándole la cara levemente para despertarla.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, la vi así cuando llegue.

Ino se acercó corriendo e hizo un par de comprobaciones en silencio.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?-Se preguntó.

-¿El qué?

-Se ha quedado atrapada en los recuerdos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo lo ha hecho.

-¿Cómo….

-No lo sé, saldrá en cuanto Sasuke salga, no estoy segura, nunca ha pasado.

Sakura se echó a llorar, Ino la agarró de la mano sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

* * *

-Se encontraba en medio de una calle que no conocía, le llamó la atención un niño que corría hacia ella. Le era muy familiar.

Le siguió cuando este paso por su lado hasta que llegó a la casa.

-¡Kurumi!-Dijo nada más entrar en casa.-Ya estoy en casa.

Sarada le siguió interesada al escuchar el nombre de su prima.

El chico freno ante la puerta cambiándole la cara. Sarada se acercó corriendo y se quedó blanca la ver como una chica estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Encima suya estaba un hombre que les miró. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intimidada por su mirada.

-Sasuke….-Le llamo al chico.-…corre…

Sarada volvió a mirarle atando cabos. Aquel niño era su padre el cual salió corriendo de allí, salió detrás de él cuando el asesino fue detrás de él.

En cuanto salió la calle cambio, ya no estaba en la misma calle y su padre no era el niño de antes, ahora parecía mayor que ella. Llevaba un bote de pintura roja. Acababa de escribir asesinos en la pared.

-¡Eh, tú!-Le llamó la atención un internacional.

Sasuke por toda respuesta salió corriendo huyendo. Sarada se fue detrás de él, le siguió cruzando calles que no conocía hasta que al girar en una de ellas todo cambio de golpe. Estaba en una sala llena de escritorios, todos les prestaban atención a quien debía de ser el capitán, su padre se encontraba detrás de él.

-…Y el segundo es Kaito Yamahisa.-Decía.

Sarada busco a Kaito, lo encontró en seguida, no estaba tan cambiado como esperaba ya que solo tenía unas cuantas canas y arrugas.

-¡SASUKE!-Le llamó mientras se levantaba y salía detrás de él cuando la pequeña reunión terminó.

Sarada le siguió a lo largo de aquel pasillo ya que su padre continuaba su camino hasta que llego a las escaleras donde consiguió que frenase y se girase.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué yo soy tu segundo?

-¿No quieres mostrar tu valía? Pues te estoy dando esa oportunidad.

-Tu y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Y?

-Se supone que un segundo debe de ser alguien de confianza.

-No creo que sea necesario, además sé que trabajas bien, la confianza la podemos ganar con el tiempo, ¿no crees?

-A lo mejor quieres destruirme.

Sarada le miro con sorpresa, no esperaba que fuese tan desconfiado.

-¿Qué gano yo haciendo eso?

-Ego.

-¿Qué ego? Si fuese por eso créeme que primero iría a por quien se lo merece.

-¿Quién se lo merece más que yo? Te he ….

Sarada miro a su padre interrogante. Este le sonrió mientras se levantaba el parche, dio un paso hacia atrás igual que Kaito .

-Dudo mucho que lo hayas conseguido. Deja de pensar en que te quiero destruir porque no es así, todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarte a mostrar tu valía.

Todo se oscureció cuando se dieron un apretón de manos, se asustó, se tocó los ojos preocupada por si se trataba de ceguera pero no parecía.

-¡¿Hola?!-Exclamó.

-No deberías estar aquí.-Le contestó la inconfundible voz de su padre.

-¿Dónde estás?-Le preguntó nerviosa.-No veo nada.

Alguien la agarró, Sarada buscó su mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

-¿He vuelto a recaer?

-No, soy yo quien te ha bloqueado.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que veas mi pasado, no quiero que pases por ese trago porque no es agradable.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En una especie de limbo, al parecer Kanae debió de atacarme con algún jutsu de bloqueo, pero no entiendo porque estas tu aquí.

-Yo…tampoco, ¿y si no pued….

-Saldrás, no te preocupes.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza con el único brazo que le quedaba y la beso en la cabeza para calmarla.

* * *

Shu se quedó parado frente a la aldea donde se encontraba Kanae que le miro a la espera de que dijese algo.

-¿Dónde están tus secuaces?-Le espetó furioso.

-No…

-¡No me mientas y dime donde están!

Shisui acudió hasta allí alarmado por el grito que profirió Kaito el cual se abalanzó sobre los barrotes.

-Abre la celda.-Le pidió.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.

-Tiene que decirme donde está la gente que le ayudó.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.-Dijo Itachi.

Abrió la celda y entro en un silencio sepulcral, Kanae le sonrió algo que le enervó a Itachi. Le dio una patada en el pecho.

-¿Dónde están tus colaboradores?-Le preguntó.

-No….

Le volvió a dar una patada, no iba a tener paciencia con alguien como él.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?

-Nada.

Le dio un puñetazo varias veces, Shisui tuvo que agarrarle para que dejase de golpearle.

-Tenemos técnicas para hacerte cantar.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

-No podéis…

-Esto no es central.-Le cortó.-Aquí las normas son otras.

-Que inhumanidad…

-¡Qué sabrás tú!-Le gritó Itachi.-Tú has matado a millones de personas, ¿y me hablas de humanidad?

Shisui le sacó de la celda al ver la violencia con la que contestaba, cerro rápidamente.

-Marcharos.-Les pidió Shisui.

Kaito e Itachi aun miraban a Kanae desquiciándole.

-¡Os he dicho que os marchéis!-Les gritó mientras se marchaban.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	11. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 10**

Sarada abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó corriendo sin analizar la situación hasta que chocó contra una pared que no vio porque había un ojo por el que no veía.

-Auch.-Se quejó mientras se levantaba.

Salió al pasillo a trompicones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Shizume alarmada mientras la agarraba.

-¿Dónde está papa?-Le preguntó Sarada.

-En otra habitación.-Le contestó mientras le examinaba los ojos.

-Tengo que verle….

-No, tú tienes que descansar.

-¡No!

Sarada comenzó a hacer fuera para que la soltase.

-Te tienen que revisar, no tienes un ojo….

-¡Tengo que ver a papa!

Ino llegó corriendo para ayudar a Shizume. Entre las dos consiguieron calmarla y la metieron de nuevo en la habitación.

* * *

Sakura entro angustiada, Ino alzó la mirada y la sonrió para que no se preocupara pero vio como agarraba la mano a Sarada.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Más tranquila.

Sarada tenía el ojo derecho tapado y estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Papa.-Le contestó en un susurró.

-Papa está bien. No te preocupes.-Trató de tranquilizarla su madre mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Por el ojo no te preocupes.-Le dijo Ino.-Tsunade ya le ha dado tratamiento, solo queda que se relaje y se duerma para que descanse, no puede estar así de tensa.

-Gracias.-Le agradeció.

Ino se marchó y las dejó solas, Sakura le agarró de la mano para calmarla.

-Papa…

-Está bien cielo, está en una habitación al cuidado de los médicos como tú, ya verás cómo se despierta. Pero deja de llorar cielo, tienes que relajarte para que el ojo mejore. Confía en mí, yo me ocuparé de ambos, ¿vale?

Se inclinó sobre ella y la beso en la frente.

-Ahora descansa.

Sarada cerró los ojos haciéndole caso.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe tirando a Ino de la silla, la miró contrariado.

-Que susto me has dado.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Dónde está Sarada?

-Descansando en otra habitación.

-¿Cuál?

Ino le agarró y le empujó hasta tumbarlo.

-Ella está descansando y tú también….

-Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí tumbado.

-Deja que te revisemos y comprobemos que todo esté bien.

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada.

-Obedéceme o te dejo ko.

Sasuke acabó cediendo, Ino pidió refuerzos por el interfono para poder revisarle y no se fiaba de que se quedase quietecito.

* * *

Shu hacia cuentas, los refugiados llevaban casi todos su ahorros a las oficinas de la Internacional para la reconstrucción Central pero no era suficiente.

Kaito nada más entrar en las oficinas le observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto mientras se le acercaba.

-Cuentas, los refugiados nos han traído dinero.

-¿Para qué?

-Para reconstruir Central y no es suficient….

-Y no lo será nunca, el destrozo es total.

-Tenemos que volver.

-Pues vuelve.-Le contestó cansado mientras se sentaba en otro escritorio.

-Tú también debes volver.

-No eres mi jefe. De todas formas ya he presentado mi dimisión.

-¿Dónde?

-He enviado una a Central y otra se la he entregado al Hokage.

-No puedes. Sobre todo con Central así.

-Insisto, no eres mi jefe. Es Sasuke.

-Y no está y por….

-Asumes que tú debes sustituirle.-Le cortó cansado.-Sabes que las cosas no son así.

-Sin Miyoshi y sin el soy yo el que debe….

-Sin consultar a nadie, porque que yo sepa no hablaste ni con Chizuru, ni con Meiko, ni con Chie y las tienes contentas con tu actitud.

Kaito se levantó molesto. Shu le miro con el ceño fruncido. Se marchó sin decir palabra.

* * *

Ayumi se encontró con Sakura en pleno pasillo, la saludó pero esta la ignoró a causa de los nervios y entró en otra habitación.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí?-Le preguntó Ino mientras se acercaba.

-Venía a ver cómo seguían.

-Los dos están conscientes, bueno Sarada está sedada.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba muy nerviosa y debía descansar para que el ojo se recupere.

-Pero se recuperará, ¿no?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Claro, no os preocupéis. Sasuke ha dado más guerra.

-¿Él también está sedado?

-No, no lo está. Le tenemos que hacer un par de pruebas y tiene que estar consciente.

Sakura salió en aquel momento seguido por Sasuke que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas arrastrada por una enfermera y se marcharon por el pasillo.

-Me quedaré con Sarada mientras tanto, por si se despierta.

* * *

Michiko llamó a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

-Hola, venia a hablar con el señor Washu.-Dijo anda más ver a la mujer del servicio.

La dejó pasar y la llevó hasta una sala donde esperó con nerviosismo, pero le recibió su hijo y Take el hijo del feudal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó su hija contrariada saliendo detrás de Take.

-Vengo a pedirle un favor a Kuramoto.

-Mi padre no está pero puede decírmelo a mí y se lo diré a él.

Michiko observó a su hija con cierta preocupación ya que no serviría de nada.

-Ayudadme a sacar a Kanae de prisión.-Le pidió.-Él no ha hecho nada.

-¡¿Qué no ha hecho nada?!-Le espetó Eri tocándose la cabeza.-Deja de mentir.

-No miento.-Se defendió.

-Señora Ito.-Le llamó Take al ver que Eri iba a perder los papeles.-Haga el favor de marcharse y no volver a venir por aquí.

-Te ha comido la cabeza.-Le dijo a la defensiva.

-Tanto yo como mi padre nos creemos lo que vemos y vimos lo que paso.

Michiko bufó indignada, Take le indicó con la mirada que se marchase. Frenó al lado de su hija y la miró con decepción.

-Esperaba que apoyaras a tu familia.

-Una familia que apoya a una persona que ha tratado matarme.

-Siempre igual.-Le contestó negando con la cabeza.

Se marchó en silencio de allí, Take le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Eri para reconfortarla, ya que desde que le dieron el alta lo estaba pasando fatal por su hermano y para alejarse de su familia estaba colaborando con todos para que Kanae cumpliese un castigo ejemplar.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido, todo estaba tranquilo en el pasillo, caminó y entró en otra habitación donde se encontraba Sarada. Cogió la silla, la coloco y se sentó.

-Al fin nos volvemos a ver.-Susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Papa….

-Aquí estoy, tu descansa que no me voy a mover de aquí.

Sarada negó con la cabeza con los ojos aun cerrados, se soltó del agarre y estiró la mano.

-Duerme conmigo.-Le pidió.

-La cama es muy pequeña y tienes que descansar.

-No, duerme conmigo. Tengo frio.-Le contestó con cabezonería tirando de él con insistencia.

Sasuke sonrió, se hizo un huequito y se metió en la cama junto a Sarada que se abrazaba a él mientras se arropaban.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, mejor.

-Pues a dormir.-Le contestó y le dio un beso.-Descansa cielo.

* * *

Sakura entró corriendo seguida de Ino en la habitación de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nadie se haya dado cuenta?-Se preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé.

Sakura salió sin pensárselo entro en la de su hija.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo mientras desarropaba a Sasuke y le daba en el brazo con contundencia.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó desorientado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?-Le espetó de muy mal humor.-Tendrías que estar en tu habitación descansando y no aquí.

Sasuke se estaba levantando cuando entro Ino que volvió a salir para avisar de que le habían localizado.

-Los dos tenéis que descansar en vuestras camas.

-Yo estoy bien…

Se cayó al suelo nada más separarse de la cama, Sakura le ayudó a levantarse.

-No eres muy consciente de las infecciones que tienes, no entiendo como aguantaste tanto consciente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tenías una infección considerable cuando viniste a Konoha, me sorprende tu fuerza de voluntad.

-No me dolía.-Se excusó.

-No te hagas el fuerte.

-¿A dónde vais?-Preguntó Sarada cunado estos iban a salir por la puerta.

-Voy a llevar a tu padre a su habitación para que descanse.

-¿Por qué tiene un ojo tapado?-Preguntó Sasuke al verlo.-No está recuperará, ¿verdad?

-Vamos.-Sakura ignoró la pregunta y le trato de arrastrar.

-Me mentiste.-le dijo mientras se soltaba.-No estaba recuperada, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?

-No quería preocuparte más y….

Sasuke salió de la habitación ignorando a su mujer, entró en su habitación con dificultad ya que sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Nobume entro en el hospital acompañada de su madre cuando se encontraron con Karin y su hija.

-Mizuchi.-La llamó mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Hola.-La saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi madre quiere ayudar en la recuperación de Sarada.-Le contestó mientras observaba como su madre hablaba con una enfermera.-¿Y vosotras?

-Veníamos a ver como estaban Sarada y el tío Sasuke.

-¿Sabéis en que planta están?

-Si.

Sakura apareció en aquel momento, llevaba los ojos rojos. Wataru se acercó a ella.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Hola.-Las saludo Karin.-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, Sakura no quiere decírmelo.

-Nosotras nos vamos a ver a Sarada.-Les informó Nobume.

-Le he mentido a Sasuke sobre la salud de Sarada.-Contestó cunado estuvieron solas.-Se enteró y no quiere hablarme.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le preguntó Karin.-En estos temas no se debe mentir.

-No quería preocuparle más.

Karin y Wataru se miraron preocupadas.

-A este paso vas a volver al hospital de la tensión que llevas encima.

-Vamos a tomarnos algo para despejarnos.-Apoyo Karin.-Invito yo.

-No deb…

-Están en buenas manos, venga vámonos.-La cortó Wataru agarrándola por los hombros.

* * *

-Aclara las cosas con Sakura.-Le dijo por enésima vez Fugaku.

-Está todo muy claro.-Contestó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza y no quería preocuparte.

-Estamos hablando de la salud de Sarada.-Le miro con rabia.-No hablamos de cualquier….

-Se recuperó.-Le cortó Itachi entrando en la habitación.-Pero con tu desaparición recayó inexplicablemente y justo apareces. No me parece justo que te enfades con ella.

-Dejadme solo.-Les pidió.

-Sas….

-Por favor.-Le cortó.-Necesito pensar.

Itachi le indicó a Fugaku que lo mejor era hacerle caso y le dejaron solo. Sasuke sabiéndose solo en un arranque de furia tiro el gotero con el suero, le dio una patada a la silla tirándola. Se odiaba a si mismo por el sufrimiento que le había infligido a su familia.

-Soy lo peor.-Se dijo a si mismo mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo y rompía a llorar.

* * *

Sarada se limpió las lágrimas cuando entraron Nobume y Mizuchi que la miraron con preocupación.

-Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Nobume sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo.

-Mis padres han discutido por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Mizuchi.

-Por mi enfermedad, mama le dijo que estaba recuperada.

-Seguro que lo solucionan, no te preocupes.-Le aseguró Nobume.-¿Vedad Mizuchi?

-Sí, se quieren mucho y tú eres la muestra de eso, lo que pasa es que la situación es un poco tensa y a tu padre le importa mucho tu salud.

-¿No estabas en Kirigakure?-Le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, pero mi madre ha venido a ayudar con lo de tu enfermedad, mi padre también ha venido. En el fondo mis padres llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo venir y yo también, no terminó de encajar allí.

-Pues cuando salgas tenemos que salir las cuatro.-Propuso Nobume

-¿Cuatro?-Preguntó contrariada Mizuchi.

-Nosotras tres y Choco, una amiga de Sarada.

Sarada las abrazo con fuerza, le alegraba inmensamente que se preocuparan tanto por ella y en el fondo le sorprendida ya que se habían visto muy pocas veces.

-Gracias chicas.

-Ya te puedes recuperar que quiero conocer Konoha.-Le dijo Mizuchi con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy mejor.-Le contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

Chocho entró acompañada por Boruto los cuales se quedaron cortados al verlas.

-Hola.-Les saludó Nobume.

-Hola.-Contestó Chocho mientras dejaba la cesta con fruta en la mesa.-Yo soy Chocho Akimichi.

Le extendió la mano a Mizuchi que se la apretó.

-Mizuchi.

-Él es Boruto.

Boruto las saludo un poco avergonzado.

-Estábamos hablando de que teníamos que salir para enseñarle Konoha a Mizuchi.

-Se acerca el Hanabi.-Dijo emocionada Chocho.-Sarada mejórate para que salgamos todos juntos, ¿Verdad, Boruto?

-Si.-Contestó un poco azorado.

* * *

Sakura entró en la habitación de Sasuke y se asustó considerablemente al ver el estropicio que había. Busco a Sasuke muy preocupada y lo encontró en una esquina acurrucado sobre sí mismo.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó mientras se agachaba a su lado.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo…siento.-Le dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo es por mi culpa….

-¿El qué?

-Sarada está enferma….por mi culpa.

-¿Qué dices? Eso no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es…si yo….

-Sin ti Sarada no habría nacido nunca.-Le contestó al borde de las lágrimas.-No digas eso…

Le abrazó con fuerza, no le gustaba aquella actitud que estaba teniendo.

-Ella nació así y se recuperó una vez ya que veras como se vuelve a recuperar, es tan fuerte como tú.

-Y tú. Tú también eres fuerte.-Le contestó mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Perdóname por ocultarte lo de Sarada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte…..Entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Sakura le alzó la cara y le beso mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Que sepas que eres muy importante para nosotras.

-Y vosotras para mí.

Sakura le ayudó a levantarse y sentarse en la cama y llamó a la enfermera para que le ayudase con todo el estropicio.

-No vuelvas a tirar las cosas.-Le advirtió.

-Sí, lo siento.

* * *

Kaito entró en las oficinas de la frontera donde se encontró con Suigetsu que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Suigetsu?

-El mismo.-Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Karin ha solicitado el traslado a Konoha para ayudar con el tratamiento de Sarada. Ni ella ni Mizuchi se han hecho a Kirigakure.

-Esa aldea es tu elemento.

-Mi elemento son ellas.-Contestó mientras recogía un vaso que había sobre el escritorio.-Shu se va hoy.

-No sabes la alegría que me das.

-¿Por qué?

-No para de darme órdenes.

-Y seguirá dándolas.-Le contestó distraído mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Quiere que vuelva Sasuke.

-Pues lo tiene difícil, Sasuke no piensa volver.

-Dudo que lo deje así, de alguna manera le reclamará.

-¿Tu vuelves al cuerpo?

-No lo sé, todo es un caos y Shu nos utiliza como si fuésemos sus peones prescindibles, no me agrada su actitud. La internacional no funciona así.

-La gente ya se está marchando a Central.

-Es una locura. Central esta inhabitable.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible darles consejos, para ellos su hogar es Central.

* * *

Sarada cogió la mochila bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela que le había ayudado a recoger. Sakura entró en aquel momento apurada.

-Te vas con la abuela y te quedas descansando.-Le informó Sakura.-Luego voy a recogerte y….

-Ya lo sé mama.-Le cortó Sarada con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes, seguiré las directrices.

Sakura le dio un beso en la frente. Un mes después de que recobrasen la consciencia le daban el alta y sentía menos presión.

-Nos marchamos para que puedas trabajar.-Dijo Mebuki.

-Lamento no….

-Tranquila.-Le calmó Sarada.-Nos vemos luego.

Una enfermera se llevó a Sakura, Sarada salió al pasillo con una sensación de libertad increíble, frenó frente a la habitación de su padre. Desde la discusión que tuvieron no volvió a verle. Sakura le explicó que su padre no se encontraba bien anímicamente y que por no preocuparla no iba a verla.

-¿Te despides de tu padre?-Le preguntó su abuela.

-No se….

-Ve, creo que le animarás.-Le aconsejó.

Sarada se envalentonó, llamó a la puerta y entro. La habitación estaba en penumbra, Sasuke le daba la espalda pero se encontraba acurrucado como si tuviese frio. Cogió la manta que tenía a los pies y le arropó con cuidado de no despertarle pero no lo consiguió y la miró.

-Venía a despedirme.-Le dijo en un susurró.-Me dieron el alta.

-Cumple el tratamiento.

-Sí, lo haré.-Le aseguró preocupada al ver como tenía el ojo, se veía que lloraba con frecuencia.-Recupérate pronto. Quiero que vuelvas a casa con nosotras.

-Lo prometo.

Le abrazó con fuerza para reconfortarle, Sasuke la estrecho con fuerza.

-Te quiero.-Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Espero que me puedas perdonar por no haber estado nunca contigo.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Le contestó contrariada sin soltarse del abrazo.-Sé que lo hiciste porque nos querías.

Se separó de él para encararle, pero le sorprendió verle llorando.

-Yo también te quiero. Cuando vuelvas a casa cocinamos juntos.

Una enfermedad entró en aquel momento, Sarada le secó las lágrimas y le beso una última vez.

-Recupérate pronto, ¿Vale?

-Vale.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.-Vete y descansa.

Sarada no quería irse pero la enfermera tenía que hacerle una prueba y sobraba allí. Por lo que nada más salir le agarró la mano a su abuela buscando consuelo.

-No te preocupes cielo, tu padre se recuperará.-Le contestó con calma mientras se marchaban.-Ya lo verás.

* * *

Los refugiados comenzaron a exigir que Kanae recibiera un castigo en Central. Los Kages aseguraron que recibiría un castigo ejemplar sin conseguir calmarlos ya que querían que el juicio se llevase a cabo por las normas de Central algo que no podían cumplir ya que no conocían las normas y no quedaba nadie dispuesto a ello.

Sasuke desconocía todo aquello, ya que durante los tres meses que llevaba en el hospital no recibió ninguna información por petición de Sakura. Sasuke tampoco preguntó, tenía suficiente con todo el batiburrillo que tenía en la cabeza pero aquel día todo cambiaria

-Menos mal que acerté en la talla.-Dijo Sakura aliviada al verle vestido.

-No hacía falta que me comprases ropa.

-¿Y cómo ibas a salir? ¿desnudo?

-Tendría su punto.-Opinó Itachi echándose a reír.

-Pues venga a descansar a casa.

Sakura beso a Sasuke de forma rápida antes de que se marcharan ya que no podía irse con ellos por el trabajo.

-No hagas esfuerzos.-Le advirtió cuando se soltaron y estaba a punto de salir del hospital.

Sasuke asintió y le sonrió antes de salir. En la calle le esperaba Kaito, les miraba un poco serio.

-Me alegro de verte Kaito.-Le dijo acercándose.

-Shu te manda esta carta, me exigió que te lo diera.-Le contestó un poco azorado.-Perdona que no haya ido a verte pero si iba acabaría desahogándose contigo y era mejor que estuvieses tranquilo. Estos tres meses han sido muy largos sin ti.

Sasuke recogió la carta con tranquilidad. Tenía muy claro que lo que pasase en Central ya no era asunto suyo.

-No te preocupes, sé que Sakura os ha prohibido decirme nada.

-Y mejor, sino hubieses sido así Shu habría estado en el hospital todos los días.

-Necesito ir a la prisión.-Le dijo tras un suspiro.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito ver a Kanae una última vez.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Opinó Fugaku.-Tienes que estar relajado.

-Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.

Sasuke acabó marchándose acompañado de Kaito.

* * *

-Ya se lo hemos dicho, la sentencia es así y no va a cambiar por mucho que quieran una sentencia acorde con las leyes de Central.

-Lo sé, pero la gente está convirtiéndose en un problema en la entrada de la prisión.-Le informó Shikamaru.

-Pues despejad la entrada. Mañana tiene que ser trasladado sin altercados.

-Shu ha vuelto a llamar.

Naruto suspiró exasperado, el Internacional estaba siendo muy pesado con la reconstrucción de Central y ya pedía cosas que no podía dar.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-Le preguntó mientras se reclinaba en la silla con cansancio.

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-Pues que se olvide que no puedo darle más, el presupuesto es el que es. Así que dile que no.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Algo más?-Le preguntó esperanzado.-Alguna noticia buena.

-Pues sí, Sasuke ha sido dado de alta.

Naruto sonrió, después de tres meses salía.

-Pero me han dicho que está en la prisión.

-¿Qué hace allí?

-Dijo que quería ver a Kanae.

-Debería….

-No hace falta, tienes trabajo aquí. Dudo mucho que le moleste que no le hayas dicho nada.

-Bueno, de todas formas hablaré hoy con él pero sin falta.

* * *

Kanae miraba la pared como era costumbre allí ya que no había más que hacer. Lo que no se esperaba es que Sasuke apareciese.

-Esperaba que estuvieses criando malvas.-Le dijo.

Sasuke sonrió sin decir nada mientras se acercaba a los barrotes.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada.

-Y no voy a cambiar.

-Es una pena la verdad, pero ya he pedido que te muestren lo que paso el día que murió tu padre.

Un Anbu entró en la celda, Kanae le miró con recelo ya que se sentó a su lado y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-¡Ah!-Gritó al verlo todo negro de pronto.

 _-Debería aceptar la seguridad que le ofrezco._

 _Estaba en su casa, su padre se encontraba en la puerta hablando con Sasuke._

 _-Ya te he dicho que no._

 _-Por favor, sabe que hay…._

 _-Agradezco su preocupación pero no hace falta._

 _Le cerró la puerta en la cara, Eri acudió corriendo hasta su padre que la cogió en brazos._

 _-¿Quién era?_

 _-Es el capitán de seguridad, estaba preocupado por nosotros nada más._

 _Takeomi frenó y le miró antes de sonreírle._

 _-¿Qué haces ahí escondido Kanae?_

 _Se vio a si mismo de pequeño acudiendo hasta su padre que le extendió la mano._

Todo se volvió a la normalidad, el Anbu salió de la celda mientras miraba a Sasuke el cual se alejó de la celda sin dejar de mirarle.

-Disfruta de tu estancia en prisión.

Se marchó en completo silencio acompañado del Anbu, Kanae se quedó procesándolo todo mientras le caían lágrimas.

* * *

Sarada se levantó con energía en cuanto Shino dio por terminada la clase asustando a quien tenía alrededor. Recogió las cosas con rapidez.

-Menuda prisa tienes hoy.-Le dijo Chocho.

-Si mi padre ya está en casa y quiero irme ya.

Wasabi puso los ojos en blanco harta de todo aquello.

-Y no nos importa.-Le dijo.

Sarada la ignoró ya que sabía que eso era lo mejor, ya que le molestaba que la ignorasen. Se marchó corriendo de la academia con alegría hasta casa. Nada más entrar vio los zapatos de su padre en la entrada.

-Hola.-Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.-¿Papa?

Entró al salón donde se encontraba su padre sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó hasta el con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Llegas pronto.-Le dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Sarada dio un saltó del susto, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos y se echaron a reír.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-Le preguntó su padre extendiéndole la mano.

-No, que va. Voy a preparar la cena.

-Quería hacerla yo pero con un solo brazo no soy capaz.

-Y cómo has estado cocinando todo este tiempo.-Le preguntó mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Tu abuela me llevaba comida sin avisar, aunque muchas veces comía en el comedor e incluso había días que cenaba fuer por la acumulación de trabajo.

-Sí que te exprimían allí.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo mirando la cocina mientras Sarada sacaba las cosas.

-Debería de comprar un lavavajillas.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Sakura entrando al salón.

-Para sentirme útil en la cocina.-Contestó con humor mientras recogía los palillos para ponerlos.

-¿Por qué has ido a la prisión?-Le preguntó Sakura muy seria.-Te dije que tenías que estar relajado.

-Quería aclarar una cosa, no pienso volver a verle.

-Más te vale.-Le advirtió.

-Mañana me voy a Central.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sarada.

-Tengo que aclarar unas cosas con Shu.-Aclaró muy serio.

-¿No puede esperar?-Preguntó Sakura con paciencia.

-No si quiero que nos deje en paz. Te prometo que después estaré tranquilo, no quiero estar vinculado con la Internacional nunca más.

Sarada miro a su madre con preocupación pero Sakura miraba a Sasuke el cual se afanaba por colocar bien en la mesa.

-¿Vas a ir tu solo?

-Si.

-Porque no esperas un poco y te acompaño.

-No hace falta, solo voy aclaro las cosas con Shu, recojo un par de cosas y vuelvo.

-Como quieras.

* * *

Kaito observaba como un grupo retiraba cascotes para poder reconstruir Central.

-Te echaremos de menos.-Le dijo Chie acercándose a él.

-Lamento marcharme….

-No te disculpes.-Le cortó Meiko.-No eres el único que quiere marcharse, ¿Verdad?

-Si.-le dijo la razón Chie melancólica.-Nada me ata aquí. Shinta ya no está

-Sin contar con Shu, está siendo un infierno.

-Lo sé, casi me mata cuando se enteró de que dejaba el puesto como si fuese mi superior.

-Ahora lo es.-Dijo Chizuru.-Nos guste o no, ya que Sasuke no ha vuelto.

-¿Quién no ha vuelto?-Preguntó Sasuke acercándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Kaito con sorpresa.-Si te dieron el alta ayer…

-Aclarar las cosas con Shu y a presentar mi dimisión.

Chie le abrazó de improvisto, Sasuke respondió al abrazo con sorpresa.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.-Le susurró.

-Shu está en la oficina de la frontera.-Le informó Meiko.

Se fueron todos juntos a la frontera. Durante todo el camino Sasuke preguntó cómo iban las cosas.

Nada más llegar se encontraron con Shu en compañía de Michiko, Sasuke al verla suspiró mientras que el resto se calló de golpe.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Le espetó Kaito conteniendo la ira.

-Vengo a que me den lo que es mío.-Contestó con chulería.

-¿Vas a darle el título de nuevo?-Preguntó Meiko alucinando.

-Necesitáis mi dinero.

-Y usted la inmunidad del título.-Le espetó Chizuru.

-Así podría sacar a Kanae.-Susurró Chie.

-Eso es imposible.-Dijo Sasuke hurgando en los bolsillos mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde se encontraba Shu.-Kanae ha cometido un delito grave cuando no era feudal, no puede aplicar esos privilegios con Kanae.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Chizuru.

-Un cheque, ¿para qué?

Meiko cogió el cheque escandalizada por la cantidad, le miró sorprendida.

-¿Y este dinero?-Le preguntó.

-Todos mis ahorros. Shu ha concluido que si dejaba el puesto debo devolver todo mi sueldo como pago de mi mal trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Todos miraron a Shu el cual le quitó el cheque a Meiko, Kaito se lo arrancó de la mano furioso.

-¿Mal trabajo?-Le preguntó.-¿Y todo lo que ha hecho?

-Con esto está todo saldado.

-De eso ni hablar.-Les contradijo Meiko.-Esto no puede ser, no puedes ser tan rastrero Shu.

-Lo es, ¿no lo ves?-Contestó Chizuru.-Ni nos mira. Debe de ser vergüenza.

Michiko comenzó a reírse interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-Le preguntó Chizuru furiosa.

-De la cantidad que hay en el cheque.-Contestó entre carcajadas.-Eso es calderilla para mí.

Chie se cansó, la agarró de la pechera y la arrastró fuera del despacho.

-Nunca se lo he dicho porque soy educada pero me parece una miserable.-Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que nunca había sido así, Sasuke suspiró, estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Yo me voy, no vuelvas a contactarme, ¿te queda claro?-Le amenazó.

Shu no contestó, sentía mucha presión encima y no sabía cómo y gestionarla. Sasuke les dio la espalda y tras un "adiós" salió.

-Está pasando de verdad.-Susurró Chizuru sin creérselo.

Kaito hizo una bola con el cheque y se lo lanzó en la cabeza a Shu, no a gusto le dio un puñetazo.

-Eres tan miserable como Michiko, menos mal que he renunciado.

Se marchó dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Recogía con tranquilidad las cosas, tenía tiempo de sobra. No volvería nunca más a aquella casa. Su casa estaba ya en Konoha, nunca pensó que volvería a Konoha a vivir.

-¿Hola?-Se escuchó a Kaito.

Sasuke se asomó cargado de cosas.

-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?-Le preguntó mientras entraba al salón.

-No, vi que la puerta estaba abierta y….

-Pues soy yo que estoy recogiendo cosas.

-Vas a necesitar ayuda.-Le dijo al ver todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Y lo que me queda, tengo que ir a casa de mis padres.

-¿Y cómo piensas llevártelo todo tu solo?

-No lo sé.-Contestó desanimado mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-Hay muebles que me gustaría llevarme ya que tengo la cuenta vacía.

-¿Por qué aceptaste esa condición?

-Porque así me dejaba en paz. Por suerte Sakura tiene un buen sueldo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Buscarme un trabajo de cualquier cosa, ¿y tú?

-Igual que tú, yo también me voy a quedar en Konoha.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.

-Venga que te ayudo a recoger.-Se ofreció Kaito.-Y te miró lo del traslado de muebles.

* * *

Naruto llamó a la puerta con insistencia, era consciente de la hora pero no pudo ir antes por el trabajo.

-Hola Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-Venía a veros…

-Sasuke no está.-Le aclaró al ver las intenciones.-No vas a poder verle.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se ha ido a Central.-Le contestó mientras le dejaba entrar.-Tenia que aclarar algo allí, no quiso darme detalles.

Sasuke apareció en aquel momento cargado en compañía de Kaito cargado también. Naruto les ayudó.

-Pero, ¿de dónde venís?-Les preguntó Naruto al coger una mochila.

-Quise recoger recuerdos y…..

-Se le fue de las manos.-Le cortó Kaito con dificultad mientras dejaba la mochila sobre la mesa.

Sasuke comenzó a hurgar buscando algo con preocupación hasta que sacó una taza.

-Ha llegado de una pieza, menos mal.

Sarada se asomó y se quedó estupefacta ante la preocupación de su padre por aquello.

-Anda pero si es el primer regalo que te hizo Sarada.-Contestó Sakura agarrándola.

-Sí, llevo usándola desde entonces.-Contestó con orgullo.-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

-Venía a ver como estabas.

-Voy a buscar algo para cenar todos.-Dijo Sakura.-Lo que tenemos no es suficient..

Sin dejarla rebatirle Sasuke salió de la casa, Sarada miro a su madre.

-Yo creo que si había para todos.-Opinó Sarada.

-Sasuke está nervioso, ¿verdad?

Todos miraron a Kaito el cual suspiró.

-No sabe cómo decirte que ha tenido que dar todos sus ahorros a Central por exigencias de Shu como pago de su "mal" trabajo.

Sakura dejó la taza sobre la mesa para no romperla porque aquello le parecía increíble. Les sonrió y se metió en la cocina. Naruto le palmeó la espalda a Kaito.

-Menudo es Shu.

-Tengo la esperanza de que las demás le hagan entrar en razón.

-¿A ti te ha pedido tus ahorros de tu vida?-Le preguntó Sakura desde la cocina.

-No, ese es el problema.

-Pensaba acompañar a Sasuke al funeral pero visto el panorama me dan poca ganas.

-¿Funeral?-Preguntó Kaito sorprendido.

-Sí, me lo dijo Karin esta mañana.

-Nadie me ha dicho nada y estaba allí.-Soltó mosqueado.-La organización es maravillosa. Os dejo.

-Quédate a cenar.-Le pidió Sakura.

-Tengo que declinar, Wataru y Nobume me estarán esperando para cenar.

-Yo no he avisado a Hinata.

-Llamadlas y que vengan, Sasuke ha ido a por mas comida.-Les ordenó.

Ambos se miraron ante la presión que hacia Sakura, Naruto suspiró y cogió el teléfono, rezando porque Hinata no le matara.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama alterado. Había tenido una pesadilla, estaba sudando de lo mal que lo había pasado. Un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación lo que le preocupó fue no ver su cuarto hasta que vio a Sakura durmiendo a su lado. Suspiró aliviado.

Se levantó y salió sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. El sonido de la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba por lo que con el fin de despejarse salió a la pequeña terraza que tenían en el salón. Cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que el agua le cayese encima para poder despejarse.

* * *

Sakura estiró el brazo sin encontrar nada. Abrió los ojos y busco a Sasuke sin éxito.

-¿Qué pasa, mama?-Le preguntó Sarada medio dormida al pasar por la puerta.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?-Le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Habrá ido al baño o estará desayunando.

Sakura salió y le busco por toda la casa mientras Sarada medio dormida pasaba por delante de la terraza.

-Que frio.-Susurró mientras agarraba la puerta pero vio algo que no se esperaba.-¿Papa?

Sasuke estaba dormido completamente mojado.

-¡Mama!-La llamó preocupada.-He encontrado a papa.

Sakura entró y en cuanto vio el panorama corrió hasta su hija y entre ambas metieron a Sasuke hasta la habitación.

-Despierta.-Le dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba levemente su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Qué hacías allí fuera?

Sasuke se incorporó mientras estornudaba, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Necesitaba despejarme.

-¿Saliendo a la terraza en plena tormenta? ¿qué te dije?

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Sé que prometí portarme bien….

-Exacto y ahora mismo te vas a dar una ducha caliente y te vuelves a la cama.

Tiró de Sasuke y le arrastró hasta el baño, Sarada suspiró y se puso a quitar las sabanas ya que se habían mojado.

* * *

-Al fin llegas Naruto.-Dijo Shikamaru frente a la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Michiko Ito está esperándote.

-Pero, ¿qué quiere?-Preguntó exasperado.

-Supongo que interceder por…

Kaito frenó ante ellos, le miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Habéis dicho Michiko Ito?-Les preguntó incrédulo.

-Si.-Contestó Shikamaru contrariado.

-¿Pasa algo?

Michiko se asomó en aquel momento. Kaito la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy la feudal de Central.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-Exijo que Kanae….

-Su hijo ha matado a miles de personas.-Le dijo Kaito exasperado.-No puede exigir nada.

-Soy la feu….

-Mire señora Ito, la sentencia de Kanae no es solo cosa de Konoha sino de todas las aldeas aliadas. Si está aquí es porque se le detuvo aquí nada mas.-Aclaró Naruto con educación.-Cualquier "exigencia" a las aldeas lo debe de tramitar a través del organismo de la aldea en la que es feudal.

Kaito aguanto las ganas de reír ante la cara que había puesto Michiko.

-Ahora sino le importa tengo cosas que hacer.

Naruto entró seguido por Shikamaru y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Michiko miro a Kaito buscando ayuda.

-No me miré así, no la pienso ayudar.-Le advirtió.

-Es mi hijo.

-Y mi hijo murió en sus manos.

Kaito suspiró, ya volvería más tarde.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta ante la insistencia, nada más abrir entro Michiko dándole un fuerte empujón.

-Oiga.-Le llamó Sakura detrás de ella.

Michiko buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, Sarada la miro cuando entró al salón.

-Fuera de mi casa.-Le pidió Sakura.

-Yo no me voy sin ver a ese hijo de puta.

Sarada la agarró del brazo con energía, Michiko le dio un bofetón para que la soltase la cual la soltó y se tocó la zona golpeada mientras la miraba con incredulidad.

Sasuke a pesar del cansancio la agarró del cuello mientras la estampaba contra la pared. Lo había visto todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó con furia.

-Has destruido a mi familia.-Le dijo con esfuerzo.-Esto no va a quedar así….

-Le recuerdo que fue su marido quien no aceptó mi seguridad. Me parece increíble su cabezonería.

-Soy feudal.

-¡¿Y qué?!-Le grito furiosa.-Deje de molestar y márchese.

La soltó para que le hiciese caso, Michiko se tocó el cuello sin dejar de mirarle con miedo.

-¡Largo!

La agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta. La sacó y continuó arrastrándola hasta la calle donde la liberó de su agarre con un fuerte empujón tirándola al suelo.

-No vuelvas nunca más porque como lo hagas y agredas a mi familia no me voy a controlar. ¿Te queda claro?

Michiko se levantó y se limpió el polvo ignorándole por completo.

-¡¿Te queda claro?!-Le gritó.

Le dijo que si con la cabeza y se marchó corriendo. Sasuke suspiró y se poyó en la pared, se encontraba fatal. Había sido muy mala idea quedarse dormido bajo la lluvia.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Sakura alcanzándole.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Debes descansar.

Sarada les alcanzó, Sasuke la abrazó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Siento que te golpeara.

-No es culpa tuya.-Le dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Sakura les obligó a subir a casa para que Sasuke descansase

* * *

-Ósea que los cómplices no aparecen nunca, ¿no?-Concluyó Darui.

Los Kages se habían reunido dos meses después para hablar de la situación de Kanae Ito.

-Siento mucho esta situación.-Se disculpó.-Se disculpó Kaito el cual había sido el encargado de la investigación.

-No te disculpes. Probablemente estén muertos.

-¿Qué hacemos con el señor Ito?-Preguntó Chojuro.

-Dado que todo el mundo sabe dónde está la prisión en la que se encuentra ofrezco mi aldea para mantenerle confinado.-Propuso Gaara.-En cuanto se descubra su localización….

-Se lo lleva otra aldea, ¿no?-Adivinó Darui.

-No es mala idea.-Opinó Kuotsuchi.

-Al menos hasta la muerte de Michiko Ito. Después podrá volver a continuar con su sentencia en Konoha.-Dijo Naruto.-Así nos dejara de amenazar, ¿tu qué opinas Sasuke?

Todos se giraron a mirarle. No sabía muy bien que hacia allí, tenía poco que opinar sobre el tema, ya no era alguien, solo un ciudadano más.

-Yo no tengo nada que opinar, lo que digáis está bien.

-Te hemos llamado porque tienes conocimientos sobre el tema y conoces mejor a Michiko Ito.

-No, no la conozco tanto como me hubiese gustado, pero si este traslado sirve para que deje de mandar a gente para sacarle de allí y deje de amenazaros me parece perfecto. La decisión la tenéis que tomar vosotros cinco, nada más.

-Entonces decidido.-Zanjó Darui.

-Hoy mismo me llevo a Kanae.-Dijo Gaara.-Cuanto antes mejor.

La reunión se dio por finalizada, Sasuke esperó a que todos se marcharan ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero Kaito se quedó esperándole.

-¿Estás contento con la sentencia?-Le preguntó mientras salían.

-Supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Yo le hubiese matado Kaito, y no hubiese sido una muerte rápida.

* * *

Eri le vio de espaldas en plena calle, intento alcanzarle pero le era imposible.

-¡Capitán Uchiha!-Le llamó.

Sasuke no se giró, se lamentó por aquello cuando pensó que podía no responder a ese nombre.

-¡Uchiha-san!-Le llamó mientras corría tras él.

Sasuke frenó de golpe y se giró buscando a la persona que le había llamado. Eri alzó la mano y nada más verla frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella.

-Hola.-Le saludó un poco azorada. Teniéndole allí frente a ella le pareció muy mala idea ya que su mirada y su altura imponía.

-Buenos días, ¿quería algo?-Le preguntó con cordialidad.

-No me hable de usted.-Le dijo sin pensar.-Soy más joven y no ostento ningún título.

-Como quieras.

-Quería disculparme por todo el daño que le ha hecho mi familia. Traté de…

-Me lo han dicho.-La cortó.-Y se lo agradezco.

-Al final no conseguí nada.

-Claro que lo ha hecho.-La contradijo.-Eres la única de la clase alta que está ayudando. Sé que ha donado todo el dinero de la herencia en ayudar a los refugiados.

Eri se puso roja como un tomate, la donación había sido anónima ya que quería empezar de cero.

-Pensé que nadie…

-Y nadie lo hará, solo me lo dijeron gente cercana al sistema de ayudas. Yo no puedo ya que tuve que dar todos mis ahorros para la reconstrucción de Central.

-Me entere de lo sucedido y me disgusta mucho. La Internacional no funciona así.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas, señora Ito.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta de la celda, Kanae alzo la mirada y miro a Shisui.

-Hoy tienes viaje.

-Yo no me voy de aquí.

-Lo que tú digas no va a cambiar nada.

Le agarró con fuerza y le sacó a rastras, Kanae hizo fuerza como podía ya que estaba esposado. Pensaba que le iban a matar y le habían engañado en su condena de cadena perpetua.

-Me vais a matar.-Dijo mientras le obligaba a subir las escaleras.-¡No vais a cumplir la condena! ¡ASESINOS!

Le subió con esfuerzo un tramo hasta que le ayudo otro compañero y le sacaron a la calle donde le esperaban los Kages y un equipo de ninjas de Suna.

-Aquí esta.

Naruto se acercó hasta él y frenó.

-A partir de ahora cumplirás tu condena en otra aldea.

-Me vais a matar, ¡Socorro!-Gritó mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse.

Un ninja se acercó hasta Kanae el cual se encogió para que no le agarrase. Le pego un sello en la frente y desapareció dentro del sello. Shisui respiró aliviado ya que pensó que se les escaparía.

* * *

El olor de la comida le recibió en casa, no encontró a Sakura en el salón comedor. No la llamo, la buscó en un silencio sepulcral. Estaba en su dormitorio doblando ropa, sonrió mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta ella. La abrazó por detrás y la tiró a la cama.

-Que susto me has dado.-Le dijo.

Sasuke se echó a reír mientras la soltaba.

-¿Todo bien?-Le preguntó mientras se giraba.

-En el fondo no.

-Vaya, cómo te veía tan contento.

-Es que lo estoy porque ya no nos vamos a volver a separar más.

Se acercó hasta ella y la beso, Sakura contestó al beso en seguida ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando al Sasuke romántico.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Sarada?-Le preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el beso.

-Ha salido quince minutos antes de que vinieses. Ha quedado para comer fuera, quería enseñarle Konoha a Mizuchi. Le dije que no llegase tarde a casa.

-Es decir que estamos solos todo el día, ¿no?

-Si.

Sasuke se colocó encima de Sakura y le sonrió de forma traviesa, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

-Hoy estas muy travieso.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin serlo, ya iba siendo hora, ¿no crees?

Se volvieron a besar con pasión renovada, la comida podía esperar.

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	12. Epílogo

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **El regreso © Pasu Glenoa**

 **EPILOGO**

- _Sasuke Uchiha ha sido uno de los mejores capitanes que ha tenido Central.-_ Leyó Naruto mientras desayunaba.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?-Le dijo Hinata mientras recogía los platos.

-Dos años después de dejar el puesto y después de quitarle todos los ahorros.

-Sakura me dijo que se lo devolvieron.

-Un año después y porque los Portavoces se lo comunicaron a los ciudadanos sino el dinero se habría quedado allí.-Se levantó.-Voy a la oficina y luego me voy directo a la academia, ¿vale?

-No llegues muy tarde.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.

La beso y se marchó corriendo de casa, Boruto se quedó de piedra.

-Tranquilo que vendrá a tu graduación.-Le trato de calmar Hinata al verle.-Se ha ido antes para que no le molesten después.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Sarada sonrió para la foto, cuando les dio la libertad acudió corriendo hasta sus padres con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que mayor te estás haciendo.-Dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo.

Hiruzen les ordenó que se colocasen los tres para hacerse una foto en la que madre e hija sonreían radiantes a diferencia de Sasuke el cual tenía un semblante muy serio.

-¿Qué te pasa tío Sasuke?-Le preguntó Naoki

-No debe de hacerle muy feliz que se le haya hecho mayor Sarada.-Opino Itachi.-Pero es algo normal Sasuke.

Sakura se echó a reír mientras Sarada abrazada a su padre.

-Me he perdido muchas cosas y ahora te vas a misiones.

-Siempre será tu niña.-Le dijo Sakura acariciándole la cara.

-¡Sarada!-La llamó Chocho.

-Mama, he quedado para comer, ¿puedo….

-Pero si íbamos a comer todos juntos.

-Vamos todos.

-Ve.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Pero te quiero en casa para cenar todos juntos.

-¡Vale!

Se fue corriendo, Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Y qué hacemos con…

-Vamos todos a comer.-Le contestó.

Le agarró de la mano y se la llevó a ella y al resto a la comida que tenían preparada. No quería observar la espalda alejándose de su hija, necesitaba hacerse a la idea y para ello no la quería estar cerca por si le saltaba alguna lagrimilla. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y su pequeña ya no lo era. Sakura le extendió un pañuelo.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes.-La calmó.-Es tan fuerte como tú.

Sasuke se giró y la beso ignorando que los demás estaban allí.

-Todo estará bien.-Le informó con una sonrisa.

-Exacto.

-Tortolos.-Les llamó Naoki.-Nosotros nos adelantamos que hay hambre.

Sasuke le volvió a coger de la mano y siguieron a los demás

* * *

Sasuke observaba a su hija lleno de emoción, Sakura por su parte le ayudaba a que el vestido no se estropease. Cruzaron miradas.

-¿Cómo estoy?-Le preguntó Sarada.

-Mucho más guapa de lo que pude imaginar.

-Has dejado a tu padre sin palabras.-Le susurró Sakura.

-Ya nos podemos ir.-Dijo con nerviosismo Sarada.

Sasuke le extendió el ramo y después el brazo para que la agarrase.

-Se me hará raro no verte por casa tanto como antes.-Le confesó con apuro.-Te echaré de menos.

-Yo también.

-No la hagas llorar Sasuke.-Le regaño Sakura.-Le echaras a perder el maquillaje, tendremos que volver a maquillarla y llegaremos tarde.

Padre e hija se echaron a reír, Sakura aprovecho para hacerles una foto a traición. Le encantaban las fotos así, ya que salían más naturales que si posasen. Sarada le agarró del brazo con más fuerza a causa de los nervios y salieron de casa rumbo a la boda.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta especia de spin off (he sufrido mucho con el final porque me complique un poco las cosas la verdad y no me perdí un poco en la trama). No habrá mas ficts sobre este universo alterno, Kaito y compañía se quedan aqui. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo habeis leido hasta el final.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte :).**

* * *

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el LUNES os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


End file.
